The Saga of Her Twilight Diary
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.
1. Love me Do

Satin/Silk: This is my first Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossover. This fan fiction is dedicated to SunshineANDStardust. Happy Birthday and May God bless you with many more. So Vampilights enjoy.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to The CW, Stephanie Meyers or LJ Smith. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Also all the names of the chapters will be lyrics of the _I Need You_ song by Saving Abel which I do not own.

Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.

* * *

The Saga of Her Twilight Diary  
Prologue - Love me Do

**Twilight (n) **A period or condition of decline following growth, glory, or success; a state of ambiguity or obscurity

Death. It was….it should be a growth point. But what was the point? She had lost everyone that she had ever cared about. And worse of all, the one person whom she should have been able to go to was nonexistent. Luka had betrayed her in the worse way possible. The moment, she realized who he really was and how he lied to her, she died on the inside. She wanted everything that she had ever learned to consume her in one big flame and something stopped her.

Something changed or maybe they both noticed something that had always been there. It was the night that Rose died. Something erupted in Damon that if he had released it, it would have shook the heavens. His pain, his turmoil, it erupted inside of her forcing her back into the world of the living. His pain was her pain and it hurt like hell. The pain was so deep that she had to find him. She searched for an hour before she found herself in his room. Broken glass was everywhere.

The room was a disaster and he sat in the middle of the chaos. His blue eyes were burning holes into the wall as if it was its fault. His body was surrounded by empty bottles and blood. She burned; her rage was coming to the surface. He'd better not have hurt someone in his drunken state. She would make him pay if he had. She would kill him like Luka killed her hope. Her heels crushed broken glass beneath it and she winced. She had expected him to move. She thought that he would give her that look; that special judgey witch look that he gave only to her. His eyes didn't even move.

In her head, she was screaming at herself. He had tried to kill her once, how could she be so stupid to put herself in this position. But his pain called to her and she had to make it stop. So she walked cautiously toward him until she was kneeling beside him. Her heart was in her throat, beating faster than she thought possible. It had to be her pulse that caught his attention.

"Hello Witch," His words were barely slurred but she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Standing near him only made it worse. His feelings were taking hold of her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, sob escaping from her every pore and she was shaking. It was horrible until he touched her; the perfect antidote soared through her. He created such warmth in her by the mere caressing of his fingers. She hadn't meant it but it came out before she could take it back. She moaned. Their eyes met and it was the beginning of the end.

It wasn't just the end for them but for a slender girl in Forks by the name of Bella Swan. The moment the lips of the witch and vampire touched, Alice saw Bella lose her life. But what could Alice do to stop it? Trying to seek out two people she's never seen before or two people she wasn't completely sure if they existed that would only make it worse. As the visions increased, Alice could only come to one solution. She had made a promise to Edward and she would keep it until her last breath.

If the witch was real and Alice prayed that she wasn't. If they were ever to cross paths, Alice would end the witch. It was just as simple as that.


	2. Love me Not

Satin/Silk: Hey everyone. Welcome to Chapter One and I want to apologize or explain. I am a little rusty on my twilight facts so I am going to be easing into the Twilight World slowly. As well they are three...possibly four main povs and I will be playing with those a lot. I hope you enjoy.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to The CW, Stephanie Meyers or LJ Smith. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Also all the chapter names are based off the lyrics of the Song "I Need You" by Saving Abel and I do not own those lyrics. They are out of order to fit the chapter but you should listen to the song, it's an amazing song.

Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.

* * *

The Saga of Her Twilight Diary  
Chapter One – Love me Not

Elena was dead. There was no way Bonnie could pretend it wasn't true. She saw the body. And she remembered the way Elena had sounded when she died. It tore Stefan apart. Mr. Saltzman had to sedate him with vervain. Katherine died laughing, mocking Stefan every last second she could draw breath. Caroline buried her head into Tyler's chest and Jeremy just stood there. His cousin who he had loved as his sister was gone. Bonnie could only imagine what he'd do now. She still remembered that dark period he went through. They all did.

Damon's hand found a way to hers and it was more reassurance than she could ever need. And when he pulled her close, she couldn't hold back her tears and she heard him. His thoughts had been so clear in her mind as if he had spoken it aloud. He wouldn't let that happen to her. He would turn her the first chance he got. She couldn't let him do it. There was so much that she wanted to take back but her humanity was all she had left.

It was one in the morning when she drove past the sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. She was so happy that she took a moment to put the car in park. The pain hit her and she felt as if her spine was penetrating through her skin. The pain demanded she go back but she couldn't. She just had to push through it. It was easier thought than done. The Grimoire, Bonnie thought. It was her only chance but she couldn't move.

Her body was twisting and turning in ways that she couldn't think possible. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes. She was screaming out to no one. Please, she begged. If you'd ever care, make it stop, please make it stop.

"Where are you Bonnie?" His voice whispered against her mind.

"Damon, please." She whimpered.

"Just tell where you are Bon-Bon," For a second, it felt like he was in the car.

She was curled up in the driver's seat. Tear running down her cheeks, her body shivering and his hand was gently stroking her hair. He pulled her into his lap.

"Bon Bon,"

It was crazy, absolutely insane but she could smell his cologne. It wafted around her, her body shook, and she heard herself moan. How and why does he have this power over her? She had to look away from him but she realizes that was what he wanted. Just one small clue to where she was. He wasn't there; he was stuck in Mystic Falls. He didn't know where she was and he had no power over her.

"Leave me alone, Damon,"

"I can't do that Bon-Bon," His fingers felt so good. "But I can make you feel good again, just tell me where you are."

His voice was so soft and it made her melt. He wasn't there and her body knew it. She still twitched with pain and he could make it stop. No, she told herself. She left and she had a very good reason for it. Beside She was already in…She stopped herself. Not only because of where her thought process almost went to but because of the knock on the glass.

This looked bad, Bonnie thought to herself. Forks with the exception of a witch seemed like a normal town. There she was inside of her Prius, wiggling around. The pain was subsiding. She knew it, that bastard knew how to manipulate the bond. Another reason, she shouldn't go back. He would use their bond to try to make her go back. He better be lucky that she didn't know how to fuck with his mind. If she ever figured that out, that son of bitch wouldn't know what happen to him.

There was another knock on the window. She forced herself up but she couldn't stop the shakes. This looks so bad, she thought. She rolled down the window, trying to calm herself enough to interact. God, this was horrible. How long was she going to have to deal with this? It couldn't be good for…

She looked up at the officer or maybe the Sheriff. He kind of looked like Sheriff Forbes or dressed like her. His badge said Swan and his eyes met with his. God, times like this she wished she had compulsion. It would make moments like this, so much easier.

"License and registration, please. Is there something wrong miss?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. She reached into her glove department for her registration and she also pulled out her Virginia license. Her hands were still shaking and he looked at her weird. She had to lie. He took the paper from her and looked at her quizzically. She was so glad; she had turned eighteen last month. Damon had made a big deal of it. She smiled despite herself.

"You miss me don't you Bon-Bon. Just come home," He whispered it so softly that Bonnie jumped.

"Is there a problem, miss?" Officer or Sheriff Swan said more surprisingly.

"My ex homicidal vampire boyfriend is harassing via my mind and is trying to make me come home even though I ran across the country to get away from him. This isn't easy because we have some kind of freaky bond that tortures us when we are apart. And what you just saw was our crazy bond at work and that jerk trying to make me come home. But no there is no problem," Bonnie wanted to say but it was obvious that she would have to lie.

"Nice adjectives there, Bon-Bon," She ignored him.

"You're a long way from home Ms. Bennett and are you sure that you are okay?"

"No," Her voice startled them both. "I'm tired, I haven't eaten in hours and I wanted to get here before it got dark so I could get to my cousin house early. And I think my baby might have just kicked but I am so tired and hungry that I am not sure. I just want to get some sleep and get something to eat," Her tears took Charlie by surprise.

He had a hard time with his daughter and now here he had this pregnant teen. The Police Academy really didn't cover this sort of things. Charlie wasn't at all sure what to do but it wasn't good enough. He let a deep breath, could Forks get any weirder?

"Uh Ms. Bennett, your cousin wouldn't be Lucy, would it?"

Bonnie sniffed a little and turned to look at Charlie. She nodded her head. Thank God for friends like Caroline, she knew how to cry on spot and taught it to Bonnie. Bonnie felt better or at least a little bit. She just wanted to get to Lucy's house. She wouldn't turn her out or so Bonnie hoped.

Hoped what, Damon growled, he tossed his glass of bourbon across the room. Where was that witch? He had no clue and it was driving him crazy. The boarding House was getting a little to brooding and big wrinkle foreheady. He would leave Mystic Falls behind after all there wasn't any reason for him to stay. But now she was gone, no matter how boring life was he needed her. He couldn't make plans to leave without her.

He hate it, he felt like Saint Stefan with all his loser emotions. The poor gloomy teen had locked himself in his room. Damon sighed, this was crazy, first Elena and now Bonnie. Damon hated to admit it but he missed the way that life had been a few weeks ago. When their biggest problem had been trying to kill Klaus. He remembered that day so well.

They had a plan of attack but then Stefan came in with a bleeding Elena. She was in bad shape and things were getting worse with every second. So Stefan did what any vampire would do in his position. Damon stopped. Stefan did what any vampire would have done in his position.

"Shit," Bonnie would have to wait, they had a bigger problem.

Sheriff Charlie Swan was not as bad as Bonnie had originally thought although she had never thought anything bad about him in the beginning. He took her to a late night diner and they talked. She told him about Mystic Falls and the recent family tragedies that she had. She made it clear that Lucy was the only family that she had left. He seemed to be very empathic to her situation. It made Bonnie feel a little more comfortable. Charlie told her about his daughter and her boyfriend. They sounded amazing. Then Charlie told her about the town and how it was a great place to raise a family. It made her smile. He was goofy, loving and he reminded her of her own dad.

She tried not to think of that but just laugh at his goofy comments and jokes. It was maybe one hour or two later when she was pulling her car up to what she hoped to be Lucy's house. She waited until Charlie gives her the signal. She grabs her Marc Jacobs bag and walked to the door. She smiles weakly at Lucy who looks less than pleased.

"Well you ladies have a good night," Charlie tipped his hat and left. Lucy waved good bye to the Sheriff and watched him leave. Bonnie entered the house. This wasn't going to go well. Lucy closed the door behind her and locked it.

"What are you doing here? I told you, you were needed in Mystic Falls."

"I need your help," Bonnie pleaded desperately. "I need help finding a spell. I don't have anyone else to turn to. We're the only Bennetts left and if I can't find this spell, Mystic Falls will never be safe for me." She was crying again.

Lucy sighed, she had come to Forks for the same reason that Bonnie ran. The town was small, and the last place any one would look for a Bennett witch. It was safe. Lucy couldn't turn Bonnie away but Lucy refused to be her crutch.

"Fine," Bonnie smiled. "But once you find the spell, you have to go back."

"Okay and…" Bonnie started.

Lucy who had started to walk away turned to back to Bonnie. Bonnie bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

The words rung so loud and clear through Alice's head. The witch was in Forks. Jasper was sound asleep in the bed beside her. She hadn't told him or anyone else. She could hear the music of Edward's piano from down the hall. She couldn't do it alone. She pushed herself away from the bed and started down the hall. She felt bad but she couldn't do this alone. She had no other choice, the witch couldn't live.


	3. Breaking The Silence

Satin/Silk: For the sake of this fanfic, I am saying this is Bonnie's senior year and when all that stuff went down was everyone's junior year. From about winter of everyone Junior Year is when Bonnie and Damon got together, she got pregnant late spring and so now in the fall she's about three to four months pregnant. And for the Twilight world, its Bella's senior year and for now forgetting about Eclipses for now or until further notice. We're kind of AU but I feel that has to happen for the crossover to work.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to The CW, Stephanie Meyers or LJ Smith. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Also all the chapter names are based off the lyrics of the Song "I Need You" by Saving Abel and I do not own those lyrics. They are out of order to fit the chapter but you should listen to the song, it's an amazing song.

Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.

* * *

The Saga of Her Twilight Diary  
Chapter Two – Breaking the Silence

It could have been the different time zones or it could have been something else. Either way, Bonnie was unnaturally restless. She wanted to blame it on Damon but he was only partly responsible. Honestly, Bonnie was nervous. She was going to start school in Forks on Monday, tomorrow. It was one of the conditions that Lucy had laid down that Sunday Morning. There were other rules and regulations that Bonnie had to follow. Bonnie couldn't complain Lucy was just like Jenna; completely new to this. Nonetheless Bonnie was thankful for Lucy's two bedrooms and two bath house. It was better than sleeping on the couch. Bonnie groaned aloud at the thought, she could only imagine how her back would feel in the morning.

She paused, there was nothing; he was still part of the reason that she was on edge. She hadn't heard anything from him in the last twenty-four hours. There was no persistent begging, charming manners or forceful threats. It scared her, was it possible that he knew where she was? Could he know or was he just playing with her? She couldn't be sure, his emotions were a mess, she could hardly comb through them. She had tried and it just gave her a headache and she didn't need nor want the extra emotional spiral. But she couldn't help but be curious by the ongoing of feeling of guilt that exploded in him. It was a constant gnawing feeling of guilt that transformed into a feeling that Bonnie could only describe as stupidity. Whenever did Damon feel guilty or stupid for that matter?

The more intense his feelings got, the more intense the need got. She had to deny herself; all she wanted was the feeling of his body in her arms as she rocked him back and forth. The taunting urge to have her fingers running through his hair, gently massaging his scalp and whispering in his ear that everything would be alright.

It was a secret and addictive joy. His sense of euphoria took her higher than any drug could. It was like being drunk when life afforded them those small happy moments. But she had to resist. It was hard, there were numerous times when she almost called Caroline to ask what was up. But Bonnie knew calling would only cause more damage than good. So for now Bonnie would just suffer from the lack of peace of mind. His thoughts will lead her to the truth eventually.

She told herself that often but still. It was Damon. He was worse than a dog with a bone. He should be more homicidal manic after she left. She even half expected him to convert to his old ways of killing humans if it meant that she would come back. She took his child from him after all and there was no way that he could stand for that. Nonetheless his mind had been creepy quiet.

"You're free of him and all you can do is think about him. God, there's gotta be something wrong with me," She rolled over to her side.

She closed her eyes; she really had to get some sleep. As she tried to descend into the land of slumber, she shivered. An electric like current swept through her. It was much like that time she had kissed Ben. This couldn't be good, she thought to herself. There were was the humming and the singing. It was off-key, masculine, adorable and without a double completely Damon.

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
_

Dream on by Aerosmith and Bonnie knew. Damon was a man of consistent traits and when he drifted from his habits, it was a main clue that something was wrong. Bonnie knew from the months that they had spent together that he only sung that particular song when he was upset. She paused for a moment, fear filling her. Was he in her room? But how could he…She stopped. Maybe, it was a trick. She couldn't let him trap her.

The door opened and closed. Bonnie closed her eyes while trying to bury herself beneath the sheets. It only took her a moment to realize she wasn't lying in her bed in Forks. Her body almost melted at the mere caress of Damon's Mulberry silk sheets. He had ruined her with his set of nineteen momme count sheets but she could tell he finally found the twenty-two count, he had been searching for. She wasn't sure if she could pull away.

She felt herself floating away on a dream and it was when Damon's cologne hit her that she had to stop. This couldn't be right, she opened her eyes and she saw the midnight colored sheet above her head. The weight of Damon's California King bed shifted. He was still singing as he tossed away his shoes.

_Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

The loud thuds matched the sound of her heart. How was this possible? It shouldn't have been possible much like him sitting in the car beside her.

"You know Witch, if you're going to hide then you should think less loud,"

She resisted the urge to gulp. There was no point in hiding anymore. She pushed the covers back and sat up. Their minds collided with the same thought, was this real? Her eyes stared into his and he hesitantly reached to touch her stomach. He wasn't there, she repeated to herself like a mantra. And yet, it didn't stop his hands from lightly brushing his fingers against her nightgown. Nor did it stop the warmth that spread from her stomach to her that spot between her legs. It instantly reminded her of how long it had been since they last had sex. Of course, Damon smirked at the thought and ran his fingers over her stomach. This had to be a dream but it felt so real.

He nuzzled his face against the fabric of her gown. He inhaled the smell of her and the laundry detergent on her clothes The clean smell hadn't quite left the clothes yet and he loved it. No matter what she let him spoil her with, if she could, she would still do her own laundry. He didn't understand but he never asked.

"Why won't you come back, Witch?"

"So you can destroy me, no thanks Damon,"

"So self-righteous, Caroline seems to be enjoying it fine. It anything it was a great improvement."

"Don't give me a reason to set your ass on fire,"

"Aren't we moody," He pulled away from her stomach and looked her in the eyes, "Not sleeping well are we, Bon-Bon,"

His voice was so soft and caring. She loved how fragile and humane he could sound when he let his guard down. It didn't happen often especially not around other people. She alone was privy to his thoughts and feelings. She couldn't deny the sense of power it gave her.

"If I haven't been, don't think it had anything to do with you,"

"Of course not, Witch, why don't you just tell me where you are and let if you sleep better,"

"Damon, I am not the same girl that you tried to kill before. I am not afraid of you and you cannot make me come back."

"Well, that may be true Bon-Bon but you can't hide from me,"

"I seem to be doing a very good job thus far,"

"For now," Damon pushed himself away from the bed.

He hadn't meant to start an argument. What could he say, he was a bastard, he just couldn't help himself. Luckily for him, she was too tired or she would have given him a small aneurysm or lit his ass on fire. He could say that he didn't deserve it but the Caroline comment might have been a little uncalled for but it still rang true just a little.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his back was to her and he tried to focus on the next morning. It was hard, much like himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something was wrong, Bon-Bon?"

He let the shirt drop to the floor as he strolled no glided over to his bourbon collection. It was hard not to watch him. The man was hot and Bonnie was sure she loved him it she was completely honest with herself. He poured himself a glass and watched her from the mirror.

"I don't know Dumb-Dumb, maybe it's because you're humming Dream on,"

"It's a classic," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yea for Stefan maybe but for you it's too slow and lacks the motivation for anyone to get naked,"

He made a Damon face that told her that he wouldn't making any smart ass remarks. He just sipped from his glass and walked away. He seemed caught between his emotions, conflicted between two actions but he hid it well

"Aren't we hypocritical? You want me to tell you something and yet you'll give me nothing in return. Not how I play things, Witch."

She wanted to ask him how he played things exactly but she bit her tongue. Mainly because she was exhausted and it was a distraction; Damon was the master of redirection

"So tell me Witch, how long do you think you can stay away," He sat in front of her.

"Long enough," There was bite to her tone.

"I would take care of you," He seemed to be pleading. "Both of you,"

She pushed his hand away. She was feeling delirious from his touch. She craved the real thing but she couldn't have it

"Stop it Damon and if you come after me, you'll end up a crispy vampire,"

"Is that so Witch?" He loved a good challenge.

"Don't push me, Damon; you might not like what happens. Now tell me whats wrong,"

"Are you going to drive down from wherever you are to help?"

"You know I can't,"

"Then whats the point, Witch? If this was our darkest hour, it wouldn't do us much good to tell you anything if you won't help,"

"You haven't fed today, have you?" She ignored his anger.

"I am not like Saint Stefan, I don't persecute myself stupidly for the sake of others," She frowned.

"He's not eating," She pushed hair away from his face

"Are you going to make him if he isn't," His tone was bitter.

He was worried and upset about something, she could tell that much. The fact that Stefan was in such bad shape made it worse; she just wanted to make it better. She grabbed his face; he seemed shock by her actions.

"Dumb-Dumb," His eyes just melted into hers. "Just hold me,"

It wasn't what she had meant to say but nonetheless he put the drink down and took her in his arms. He didn't need the sleep but she did either way the rest would them both some good. Throughout the night, her body left his and she was alone in Lucy's guestroom until she woke up the next morning.

"…"

It seemed like any morning in the Swan household but it wasn't. Bella Swan was uneasy, she hadn't heard from her boyfriend since Friday Night. It wasn't unusually for many couples but it hurt Bella; he was the air that she breathes. She needed him and she needed to know that he was alright. He hadn't returned her calls or texts. She had even driven to his home a few times but nothing. Had he gone hunting and forgotten to tell her? No, he wouldn't do that, would he?

And when she got up in the morning, there was still nothing and she couldn't help but be more fearful. What if James wasn't really dead and he had killed Edward. She was literally sick with worry. So much so that she almost burned Charlie's breakfast not once but twice. He didn't notice he was just going on about something that Bella only half-heartedly listened to. It wasn't until he was leaving that Bella realized what he said.

"Edward's a little early, isn't he?" He heart leapt in anticipation "Don't forget to be nice if you see that Bennett girl if you see her,"

Bennett girl, what exactly had she agreed to, Bella wondered. Nonetheless she waved goodbye to her father. She smiled when she saw Edward. Any other girl might have been upset or angry that Edward hadn't returned her calls but she wasn't. Edward seemed a little taken back when she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back. He had meant to call, he had meant to do a lot of things this weekend but he hadn't accomplished any of that.

He had spent most of the time, contemplating over what Alice had told him. He felt torn; he didn't want anything to happen to Bella but he wasn't as dedicated as Alice. How was it possible that one girl, a witch at that, could be responsible for Bella's death According to Alice, the witch did not arrive with the intention to kill Bella but neither had James. That had been one of Alice's valid points.

Despite their long conversation, he couldn't take a life without a just cause. He just couldn't, so he resolved to make sure it never got that far.

"I'm sorry Bella that I didn't call you back, something came up,"

"Is everything okay?" There was fear in her voice.

His heart couldn't help but melt at the sound of concern in her voice. He smiled, he could marry this girl if she'd let him. He kissed her forehead.

"No," He paused. "I couldn't help but overhear your dad who does he want you to be nice to?"

"To be honest, I am not sure but a Bennett girl or something," They both shrugged and laughed. All thoughts of Bonnie Bennett left Bella's head as they went in the house. She still had to get ready for their day at Forks High.

"….."

Forks High, all Bonnie could think was Hell High. She found a parking space in the parking lot where most students were parking. She got out of her Prius and she instantly regretted it. It was as if someone had screamed fresh meat and all eyes were on her. It didn't help that she was more than twelve weeks along and she was showing. She regretted her choice of clothes. Lucy had warned her that Fork could be a little cold, chilly and foggy. So she wore her designer Maternity jeans that Damon had bought her and a nice shirt. She kind of wishes that she had picked something else from her closet; she wasn't huge but all the eyes made her feel that way.

She closed the door of her car and pushed her way through the parking lot. She held her head high and secretly wished for the comforts of Damon's arms but Damon had a lot on his mind already.

It was four in the morning when Damon heard the knock on his door. It was Stefan; he turned and saw that Bonnie was gone. He slowly rose from the bed and sighed. There was the knock again and Damon resisted the urge to growl. Of all times for his brother to be impatience, this was not one of them.

"Really little bro banging on my door isn't going to make those wrinkles go away." It was lame and he knew it.

He felt drained. Bonnie wasn't sleeping well and it was starting to take a toll on his bed. Her body was drawing energy from him and he hated the feeling. It was hard to be a first class asshole when you couldn't concentrate i.e. the lame comeback. Beside with all the youngster drama going on, he really hadn't made the time to feed and he would have to do that later.

He finally pushed himself off the bed and strolled over to his door. He flung the door open to see a paler than usual and antsy Stefan before him. The brooding teen actually looked better than he had in days. He was dressed after all and not drowning in black. It was Damon's look and he liked to be an original.

"You're not ready," Stefan said surprise. "Were you actually sleeping?"

"I am dead so why not," Stefan didn't smile.

"She's gonna come back, maybe not tomorrow but she will come back,"

"Is that a result of you getting back to your brooding hopeful self or are you just trying to lure me into a false sense of brotherhood,"

"It was one time Damon,"

"No it was twice, dear brother, that you betrayed me but once you did it in that way," There was silence between them. "Let me get dress and you get the shovel," Stefan nodded his head.

It was weird to see Damon like this. He couldn't remember a time when he saw his usually confident brother so broken. No, that was not true, he remembered the way Damon had looked when he realized that Katherine was not in the tomb but those memories seemed so far away now. It was all because of Bonnie. Stefan, honestly, had been skeptical of their relationship. It had started out purely physical, a release from the pain of losing Rose and Luka. Somehow along the line, something changed between them. The fights were less aggressive though the two were still as stubborn as ever and so persistent to force their will on the other. But they were happy and then she was gone.

Stefan could only imagine the pain that Damon felt but in a way Stefan mirrored it. But if they were right, if there was that one sliver of hope then Stefan's pain would end. But what of Damon's pain? He was hiding it on the inside, burying it with his alcohol and lack of compassion for others. But there was no line of bloody bodies or drunken fights, there was just something off about Damon. Stefan could only pray that Bonnie would return soon and set everything right. Nonetheless Stefan found the shovel and waited for his brother to appear.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning when Stefan and Damon found themselves in front Mystic Fall Funeral home. The security guard car was parked off to the side while the gang hid in the bushes.

"I don't think this is gonna work," Tyler said.

"I don't really remember asking for your opinion dog breath nor did I invite you. So just be happy you're included." Damon snapped and then muttered, "I guess every gang needs a talking dog,"

Tyler just glared and resisted the urge to say anything. He was learning more and more every day about being werewolf but he was still no match for Damon. Especially now when Damon was like this, even Alaric didn't know how to appease the troubled vampire. Tyler bit his tongue; he would get Damon later for the Scooby comment.

"Are you sure you can do this Caroline," Stefan said trying to lighten the mood.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked away from the group while Stefan looked at him concern. He tried to give Tyler and Caroline apologetic looks for Damon but they ignored it. Caroline nodded her head and took a moment to fix her hair. The girl looked hot and she knew it. She grabbed Tyler's hand and they 'drunkenly' proceeded towards the security guard's car and the camera. Luckily for them both, the funeral home was on the edge of the forest; it was easy to plant stuff.

Tyler and Caroline started making out near the car, making it obvious that they were drunk when Tyler pulled out his car keys. Caroline drunkenly pulled Tyler against the cars and Tyler struggled to get the keys in the car's door. This went on for a while as Caroline giggled and looked inside of the car. Her face went red with anger. She pushed Tyler off of her.

"Who the hell panties are those in the car,"

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Tyler barely said coherently.

"You're just going to act like you don't know what the fuck I am talking about?" Angry Caroline pushed past Tyler and picked up the shovel Stefan had left.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Tyler seemed to sober up.

"Whose panties are those?" Caroline said as she moved to the other side of the car.

"Panties, I don't see any fucking panties,"

"YOU DON'T," Caroline screamed.

The security has been surveying another part of the parking lot and quickly focused on fight taking place.

"No I don't, you crazy bitch," Tyler yelled.

Caroline took the shovel and busted the windows. Tyler looked horrified while Stefan and Damon waited for the front door to open. Caroline reached her hands into the car and pulled out a pair of red lace panties.

"What are these? Huh, what are these?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you crazy fucking bitch, look what you did to my car,"

"I am a crazy fucking bitch, huh?" Caroline said as she went to destroy the car.

Right on cue, two security guards came out of the front door and Stefan and Damon went steadily through the door. Thank God for public property. They both sped through the funeral home to remain unseen by the cameras when they arrived at the back door. Damon opened it and Alaric entered with Jeremy behind him.

"What is Let's-get-trapped-in-a-cave-with-Katherine, doing here," Damon scowled.

Alaric looked from Damon to Stefan. "You were right Stefan, that was lame," Damon glared at his supposed best friend.

"….."

Lame was the only way to describe Bonnie's day. Why couldn't normal people have compulsion? It would just make life so much easier. It took her most of the school day to get into the system and by the time she was in the system, she hated her schedule. History was first thing in the morning and then math right after lunch? Did someone hate her? And there she had the creeping sense that someone was going to pull her aside and talk to her about the evil of sex

And of course, she couldn't forget how the teacher had looked in Latin when she asked to use the bathroom. You would have thought that Bonnie had asked to eat the heads of her classmates. The day had continued like that all day and Bonnie wanted to bury herself in her bed and never leave it. By the time she got to her last class of the day, she was exhausted and in a foul mood mostly due to Damon. His thoughts were less chaotic and his presence felt stronger than it did earlier. She was sure that he had feed but she couldn't ignore his persistent thought.

His foul mood only added to the stress of the day. She found her English Lit class quickly and took a seat across from a girl who looked like she was daydreaming. The class was boring, unproductive for the most part and yet again Bonnie got a horrified look when she asked to go to the bathroom. She was pregnant and she had a kid pressing against her bladder, it wasn't her fault. Although she was sure that the teachers wouldn't see it that way.

The only half way decent part of the class had been when the teacher had been droning on about ultimate betrayals. Bonnie muttered underneath her breath as the teacher listed off different items that they would be studying.

"Yea like sleeping with your best friend girlfriend and then knocking her up and everyone knows about it except for your best friend,"

Bonnie had been pleasantly surprised when the girl across from her had started laughing. She looked at the girl and she smiled. It was nice to know one person wasn't going to lecture her on the evils of sex.

Bella haven't believed it at first until she thought about what the girl said. She couldn't help but laugh, she made a Glee joke. Albeit, it wasn't the best joke in the world but she had made a Glee joke. Bella felt as if she was the only person in Forks that watched Glee and now she had found a fellow Gleeker. Bella couldn't help but gleek out a little….yes, she had a problem.

When the bell rung and class was over, Bella smiled at the girl and extended her hand to her.

"Hi. I am guessing you're the new kid," Bonnie slowly packed her bag."

"You guessed right I am Bonnie Bennett, the walking freak show," She muttered darkly.

"I completely understand you, being the new kid is hard but here's it like an Olympic event," Bella smiled.

Bella tried not to let her frown show as she tried to remember why the name Bennett said so familiar. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was. She shook it off; she would worry about that later. She helped Bonnie with her bag.

"Trust me; my first week here last year went down in history. I was rushed to nurse office and in the middle of chemistry, my lab partner ditched me,"

"Wow, that sounds like my day but worse," Bonnie smiled.

"Forks is weird but it's a good place," Bella said as they left the classroom

"That's what people keep telling me,"

"I am Bella by the way,"

Bonnie smiled and started to say something when she froze. She almost dropped her books but stopped. She was getting a freaky spidey like sense, something not human was coming her way. Perhaps it had something to do with being a gang of friends where only three of them were human but something felt off. Bonnie looked at Bella who seemed to grinning from ear to ear of course, she wouldn't notice. Bonnie was the only witch that she knew of in Forks High. She turned around and was face to face with a pale guy. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. They almost touched.

She didn't want to assume he wasn't human but she wasn't sure she wanted to know either. She stared into his smoldering golden maybe butterscotch colored eyes and knew what was staring back, wasn't human. Damn it, what did a girl have to do get away from fucking vampires?

"Bonnie, this is my boyfriend Edward. Are you okay, you look scared," Bella said concern.

Bonnie shook her head, Edward could hear two heart beats inside of her and one was pounding harder than the other. Slowly it went back to normal and she forced a smile on her face.

"He startled me that's all," Bonnie lied.

Edward knew she was lying and he wanted to know why. But trying to read her mind was painful and tricky. He could barely gain access into her mind when he heard not one but two voices.

"There are other vampires where you are Bon-Bon,"

Other vampires, Edward thought to himself. What exactly was this girl, she wasn't another vampire. He could tell she was completely human but she had recognized him for what he was. That couldn't be good but she seemed more than eager to get away now. As Bella yelled after the girl, Edward had to wonder who exactly that male voice in her head was and would he pose a threat later.

"Bonnie," Bella tried to yell after her but she was already gone.

Bella frowned all her dreams of watching Glee with a fellow gleeker disappear. She turned to Edward who just pulled her into a hug.

"Who was that?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett," So the witch was really in Fork.

Bonnie didn't waste any time as she got into her Prius and started it up. She was trying her best not to freak out; she should have expected this, vampires were everywhere. It was a part of everyday life but normally people didn't have a vampire detector going on in their head. Why couldn't she just have a normal bad of school?

"Did that vampire touch you?" Damon asked

"Just leave me the fuck alone Damon!" She shouted. Shit, she shouted that out loud and she hadn't closed her car door.

She groaned to herself as she closed the door of her car. Could this day get worse? Yes, it could, Lucy could tell Bonnie that she was a goddamn unicorn. Bonnie took a deep breath, trying not to die of humiliation as she pulled her car of its spot.

The worst thing of all, her day wasn't over yet. She had to meet Lucy at some Indian reservation to look at different artifacts. Hopefully one of them would bring her some good news.

"…."

Jasper kissed Alice's neck but stopped smiling when he saw the look of horror on her face. He pulled away from her and she looked paler than usual. She had been brushing her hair when Jasper tried to smile her with a kiss. Her hands were trembling and she dropped the brush onto the floor.

"They're coming," She could hardly breathe.

Edward had been right one witch, who had no intention of hurting Bella, didn't pose much of a threat. But behind her, with just the sun behind them, were four vampires, a werewolf and a vampire hunter. What kind of hell was about to be unleashed on Forks? And with the threat of Salvatores racing towards Fork was no match for the real danger looming towards Forks.


	4. Screamin' Out Loud

Satin/Silk: Sorry for the delay, been trying to get this chapter up and out for the last three weeks. Thank you all for reading and thank you for your reviews. Your question will be answered very soon. The Volturi are probably more OOC than anyone else but eh I didn't pay attention in the book. I skimmed their part so …..All the events of the chapter are what occurred before Bonnie went to school on Monday and before she met Bella.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to The CW, Stephanie Meyers or LJ Smith. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.

* * *

The Saga of Her Twilight Diary  
Chapter Three- Screaming Out Loud

The Volturi, they were the most powerful vampires on the earth or so they had thought and so had most of the world. It would seem that they had forgotten that they were just ants under the watchful eyes of a god. They had forgotten about their maker, the one that surpassed them all; Dracula. While the Volturi had continued to rule from their sanctuary unbeknown to them, Dracula had need of them. Not just one but all of them.

It was the paranormal or so they would say if the event were to ever leave the bedroom which was sure to happen when his servants cleaned up the mess. He moved from his bed with an unnatural ease. His golden locks fell upon his back and bounced carelessly as he moved. He slipped on a silk robe. His mouth was red from the blood. The room slowly began to fill with the smell of blood and death. That poor, stupid bitch didn't see me coming, did she?

He pushed his doors open and glided across the floor. His skin was being caressed by the gentle moonlight. He hummed a soft song to himself, he descended closer to the dungeon beneath his castle and he felt giddy at the sound of torture. The guards scattered away from him,

"He's real," One guard thought to himself.

It was too easy, Dracula thought as he flashed a fang. They humbled in fear as they tried to look valiant but they failed miserably. He laughed to himself, letting his rich velvet voice echoed behind him as the door closed. He moaned to himself, it was beautiful; the sweat, the anger and the silent tears. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at his caged Volturi. He smirked at them, they all stood for the most part, acting as if they were not in his presence but dealing with an inferior being.

He laughed at them openly. How arrogant were they? Did they honestly forget who he was? It was amusing, how pitiful were they?

"Aro, how long do you think you can stand so proud before me?" Aro gave him a stoic look and Dracula just smiled. "I am sure you've met my friend Stella," He said it nonchalant.

A hood figure emerged from the shadows and a collective hiss came from the vampires. The woman moved skillfully toward Dracula and he extended his arm to her. She took his arm and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head onto his chest as he slid his hand around her waist. He caressed her cheek and slowly pushed the hood away. She was beautiful with her long, ebony hair and caramel brown skin. Her eyes were a piercing violet and they forced the vampires back.

They had been certain from the beginning that they had been trapped by a witch but it was more than apparent now. To make matters worse, she was a hybrid, a Fae hybrid at that. Her ever pore scream evil and unholy. She was the very thing that the Volturi had fought against to protect their own kind. But now their own kind, Dracula was using the girl for her his own dark purpose. No good could come out of this, it was an obvious statement but it was the only thing that Aro could think.

"Now which one do you need Stella," His voice alluded to a sick plot.

The hybrid pulled away from Dracula and moved towards the Volturi. They moved away from her, she seemed to smirk at their actions. She had locked them in a cage, a special cage that prevented them to use their powers. Now they were inferior much like they thought she was for her mixed blood. She couldn't resist the upward tug of her mouth. How cruel was irony?

She paused for a moment. She knew none of them by name nor did she care to! It would seem odd for the executioner to get to know her victims so well. But despite the fact that their powers were gone, it still left a signature on their body that her own magic could read and respond to. She looked at the girl who was glaring at her. She was the one that could give people perception of pain. Maybe she would like to know what real pain felt like.

Her fingertips briefly brushed against the iron of the bar and smiled to herself as the girl collapsed in pain. She grabbed at her head, trying her best to suppress the scream that was building inside of her. Stella started to move but stopped to watch the girl writhed on the floor in pain. Her head cocked softly to the side, was there anything more beautiful than that? Stella couldn't think of anything and turned her head when she heard Dracula's chuckle.

"I take it, it wasn't her." Stella shook her head.

She would let the girl suffer a little more before she removed the aneurysm. The vampires continued to hiss at her, helpless to help their companion whose nose was bleeding profusely. She continued to walk wondering if she should give another member an aneurysm when she felt it. She looked at the fair man standing near but away from the chaos. Stella simply pointed her finger to the man and slowly beckoned him with her finger.

It felt wrong as Demetri stood away from the others. But he couldn't admit, not to himself or the others, that he was disgusted more so of himself than anyone else, he had been one of the first to be tortured. Seeing Jane as she was made him remember the pain as if the Witch was torturing him but she wasn't; it was just Jane. His own body wanted to twitch but he refused to let it show.

The pain was slowly subsiding from Jane but Demetri's inside ran cold. He turned and saw that the Witch was looking at him, beckoning him with her finger. He wouldn't move, he told himself. And yet, his body didn't comply; he moved quickly and gracefully towards her. The attention began to shift from Jane to him. Demetri felt as if his brethren thought he was betraying them, which was far from the truth. Why him and why now, he thought to himself. His powers were gone and Dracula's expression made it clear that none of the Volturi would go free. So why him, was he the first to die?

He reached Stella in a matter of seconds and when he was close, she grabbed him by his arm. The strength that she possessed shocked Demetri as she pulled him against the iron of the cage. It burned and he could tell that she enjoyed every second of it.

"This one," Her voice caressed against his skin.

"Ah, Demetri, that would make sense," Dracula said, "Do it,"

Demetri was puzzled by what Dracula had meant until he felt it. The strong surge that went through him, his powers were returning and just like that he was forced back. It was only a few inches but enough to cause alarm. His ring hand was swollen with pain and there was a silver ring. The jewel in the middle was black, probably onyx with red specks that looked like fresh blood. A part of Demetri was sure that it was blood and in the middle of the onyx was a crest. It was Dracula's but only a few would recognize the symbols and what they stood for.

"That will get rid of the sparkle," It was a frightening thought but Demetri almost knew what Dracula wanted from him. "I need you to track down a witch for me by the name of Bonnie Bennett,"

"…"

Damon resisted the urge to snap Alaric's neck because he would need Rick later. "Either way, it doesn't explain why he's here," Damon snapped.

"Well," Jeremy started.

"Spare me," Damon said. "Go keep watch or something," Jeremy opened his mouth to say something. "Save the teenage angst for someone who cares, you wanna help go to the security office and call if something goes wrong."

Defeated, Jeremy went off in another direction. Stefan was giving Damon a look which he quickly ignored. Trying to avoid the awkwardness, Alaric spoke.

"Well, I think I bought enough tools,"

"And apparently one of them is gossiping, you and Jenna snuggle up to a sex-less night of watching Gossip Girl?"

"Not as lame, wouldn't that be more of a power and how do _you_ know about that show?"

Stefan stifled a laugh as the two shared a glare. Was it possible they both were closet fans? Stefan would contemplate that later. He looked from the two and quickly caught their attention. They locked the doors, preventing the security guards from getting back in and found an untraceable way out. They had ten minutes tops if that.

The trio found their way to the basement very quickly after they broke into some files. Alaric kept watch at the door, waiting in case there was a call from Jeremy. The Salvatore Brothers moved with caution. It shouldn't be possible but they both hoped for it for different reasons. Stefan was trembling in anticipation, he looked to Damon. His brother shared the same look as their hands went to the drawer. Autopsy was the last place that either one of them wanted to be especially under these circumstances.

They had to be quick; Tyler and Caroline couldn't keep it up forever. Their hands met the cold lever and they pulled. She wasn't there. Oh shit.

Damon and Stefan slowly turned, feeling her before they saw her; she had Alaric by the throat. Their worst fears had been confirmed, Elena wasn't completely dead.

She had died, she hadn't been more sure of anything in her life but she had known for a fact that she had died. She couldn't be sure when but all she knew was Stefan's face had been the last thing that she had seen and it hurt her. He looked torn and hurt; more so then he had been at that cabin when she told him that she had planned to die. She had gone there for that night with the intent to die in order to keep her friends safe.

To keep the two men that she loved more than anything in the world safe. Damon had moved on from Katherine, he was happy and she was so sure that Stefan could move on as well but something about his face had torn at her. Her heart ached and caved before it finally stopped beating. How could she be so selfish and do that? She couldn't know and the look of anguish of his face wouldn't go away.

She had been expecting something, anything, an angel, a devil or something. None of those things came and she was wondering if Damon's cynicism about the afterlife had been right all long. But then she felt something, it wasn't soft or hard, it was just there and it covered every part of her body. She could hear everything, slight humming, her own breathing, voices that had to be so far away but it felt like someone was screaming in her ear. But it wasn't until she realized that she was naked that she freaked out.

She opened her eyes and it was dark, she was cold and all she wanted was Stefan. All she could think about was that look on his face as she sacrificed herself. She cried and cried, hoping that someone would hear her and then the hunger came. It hurt. It hurt like a mother fucking bitch and nothing and absolutely nothing could make it go away. She laid there for hours trying to control the strong surge of emotions coursing through her but none of them made the hunger subsided. She even considered chewing on her own flesh before she became horrified.

She had to get out of there, wherever she was, she had to get out of there. So she kicked and punched until she felt herself moving and that's when poor Henry opened her drawer. They had both been shocked but his fear sent him straight into small table with Henry's tools on it. He bled; it was a small puncture wound, one that most people wouldn't have notice but she was so hunger that she smelled the blood before it even seep through his skin.

She couldn't resist, she couldn't stop herself and she was a monster within minutes. She killed Henry and hid when she heard someone coming.

But that had been later Saturday night or early Sunday morning and another day had gone by. She ate a rat out of desperation when it crawled by her in the vent that she had been hiding it. She was hungry, desperate for food when she heard noise. She knew the voice but she was too hungry to be able to focus. It wasn't until she left the vent with a handsome appetizer at her fangs that she saw his face.

Stefan, she shook her head, the look of anguish was almost the same but there was also surprise. She had to be dreaming but there was also Damon, he looked a combination between pissed and sad. She let go of the throat that she was so willing to suckle from and moved toward Stefan. This couldn't be real, could it? It was just the hunger trying to make her think something.

"Stefan," The sound of her own voice had made her jumped.

She had forgotten who she used to be and the voice she had didn't seemed to match who she was. Oh God, she was no better than Katherine. She was barely an inch away from him when she couldn't take it anymore. The tears came out without ceasing, she was hysterical. Why was this happening to her? All she wanted to do was save her friends and she had become the very thing that she fought so hard to become. She collapse almost immediately not sure if it was because of the hunger or because of the emotional journey her body was about to go on.

Stefan caught her, taking his jacket off and placing it around her shoulder. Despite the tears she could see the look on the brothers' face. Why did they both look so guilty?

"Guys, we had a problem," Everyone turned to see Jeremy.

Jeremy looked up to his sister and his breath was caught in his throat. He was relieved, more so than he could say. He had lost so much within the last couple of years and he couldn't really bear losing her too. He shook his head mentally, now wasn't the time to be thinking about this, they had to go.

"The cops are coming,"

Nothing else needed to be said though Damon frowned that he would have to carry two guys off to safety.

"…"

The sun, it felt good against his skin and he couldn't remember the last time that he had honestly enjoyed its loving embrace. A smile graced Demetri's sleepy face until he realized that something was wrong. Why was he being so lovingly caressed by the rays of the sun? His eyes snapped opened. He felt odd and he couldn't understand why. His eyes were met with the sunlight seeping through the curtains and he looked down at his skin. He saw neither shine nor shimmer coming from his skin; his mind made him question whether he had ever been a vampire at all but he could never lie to himself about that.

He gazed around the room that he was staying in and realized it was far from the dungeon that he had grown accustomed to. He felt plush, soft, quality cotton sheets beneath him and the air was filled with delicious scents of human breakfast. A small melodic voice began to feel the air and he wondered if it was a spell. He started to move when the room door opened and slowly entered the Witch with a silky robe on her body.

He should have glared at her but at that moment; he remembered that he was a man with urges and needs. Every need and urge demanded that he open that robe and see what was inside. He shook his head, trying desperately to push those thoughts away from him. He shouldn't feel that away about anyone and especially not her. And yet his eyes couldn't look away as she swayed toward him. She was doing this on purpose, he could tell from the menacing look on her face.

Could it possible that she was more than just a mere Fae or witch? There were worse things, worse and more powerful things that could tempt a man to break his celibacy oath. Looking at her, he began to suspect that she was one and she would make him do her every command if only for a taste. He tried to inch away from her and off the bed but she was to close and blocked his way. What was wrong with him? Was he a coward or a man?

He tried to seem brave or valiant but the look on her face told him that she would eat him alive if he gave her the opportunity. Internally he gulped but tried to keep the haughty look that he was known for. Her face curled into a smile that made his toes curl. She was enjoying this too much. She put down the tray that she had been carrying and sat in front of him, completely blocking his path to freedom. She crossed her legs and the robe move higher against her thighs, he looked intrigued. Wondering what she would feel like if he runs his hands up her silky caramel thighs.

His mind began to wonder and he tried to shake it off. She moved her face close to him, her violet eyes searching for something. She pulled away slowly, grabbing his hand as she pulled it into the sunlight. Her face softened into a real smile and his heart thundered in his chest.

"It must be nice to seem normal if only for a second, doesn't it?" Something about her voice made Demetri aware that he shouldn't answer.

He didn't say anything and she seemed to enjoy his silence as she run a hand up his thigh to his chest. He clenched his teeth; she wasn't going to make this easy for him, was she? She pulled back as if she was considering that there would be time later. She gave him a glass of fresh blood.

"We're in Mystic Falls that's where the girl lived and after here the trails goes cold. Her family is dead, she's gone but her house isn't and since their rules don't apply to you, I just need you to go into her house and pick up on the trail."

The blood went down smoothly and maybe he shouldn't have drunk it but he was so thirsty. The glass was out of Demetri's hand before he could stop himself. He was on his back with her straddling him. His vision was perfect, better than it ever should have been. He felt invincible and he loved it. She grinded against him slowly and he groaned.

"If anyone asked we're a newlywed couple traveling for our honeymoon, do you understand?" He just nodded.

This was wrong, he knew that but he didn't care. She had done something to him; he shouldn't have drunken that blood but her body against his felt so damn good he couldn't deny himself this. He felt dizzy slowly, he felt himself get hard from his contact.

"What did you give me," He barely whispered.

"My blood and there is more if you succeed,"

He nodded his head, that taste was all along his gums and his senses were tingling in a pleasant way. He needed more. She moved against him again, he bit his lip and then sucked in a breath when she slowly took off her robe. He couldn't take it anymore with more speed than he was use to, she was on her back and he was inside of her. She had him and he could see it in her eyes. But it all be damned if he could feel this way for the rest of his damnation.

"….."

This wasn't exactly what Dracula had in mind when he told her to make Demetri hers but there were so few ways to enslaves vampires. So she used what she had and it made her feel sore when it was over. He hadn't even noticed the blood on the sheets but Stella wasn't sure if she had wanted him to. Despite how brutish she could make Demetri, the notice of blood would probably make him feel more human.

He was gentle beneath his arrogance and much like some many fools; he wanted something in his damnations that he had been denied in his life. She gave it to him; he wanted power, real power that no one could compete with. As long as her blood hummed through his system, he would be unstoppable and as long as he craved every inch of her, he could be controlled. Truly there was nothing better than that even if it cost her flower. It was just a simple price to pay to get rid of those Bennett Witches. A price she would gladly pay over and over if it meant that she could see the face of the last real Bennett witch when she saw her world coming to a screeching halt.

Stella sat up only for a moment as she listened to the heavy breathing and panting of Demetri. He could be such a great and masterful lover if she wasn't so looking forward to his death. She run her hand through his hair, he grabbed her wrist, waiting more of her but she snatched it away. His eyes were unsettling and showing every bit of the beast that he really was. She cocked her head to the side, almost daring him to challenge her decision.

"Get dress, Demetri you have a witch to find. When you can guarantee that you can find her then you can have more."

His face returned to its human disguise as he took her in. She was barely wrapped in the sheet, looking sexier than when she opened her robe. He can almost hear every vessel in her body pumping with blood.

"Would baby like some encourage?" She cooed and he nodded.

She pushed back the blanket, exposing every inch of her beautiful body, taking a dagger that he didn't know that she posses and gently graze it against a few sensual and arousing spots. She gave him a choice where he could get his encouragement from and it was almost too much to decide. He just wanted to be inside of her again, but it was poison. His mind could rationalize it all he wanted but he couldn't resist the taste. He chose her inner thigh with the promising thought that if she would torture him that he would do the same.

He had been meant to leave much sooner than he did. He moved with ease through the Mystic Fall streets. He felt odd wearing more common and human clothing but he couldn't be bothered by that. He had a woman waiting for him in the bed, naked. He smirked softly to himself, he had a mission. Tracking humans were hard, witches especially but he had managed to find out where this Bonnie Bennett lived.

The house was a moderate two story size and he had been expecting something. He wasn't sure what but he shook the feeling away. It just wasn't very witchy. He turned the doorknob gently at first to confirm that it was indeed lock. He turned it hard and the wood around the knob cracked. He was able to pull the knob through the door frame and entered the house. He suddenly frowned when he thought of the witch had said.

"…_since their rules don't apply to you, I just need you to go into her house and pick up on the trail."_

What had that meant exactly? He shook his head, now wasn't the time to contemplate over that. He entered the living room and his body hummed with the power that the blood gave him. Suddenly without a word, a beautiful woman rushed past him, tears in her eyes and his eyes followed her up the stairs. He followed her with ease and watched her go into one room in particular and started packing everything that she couldn't possibly find. And then her phone rung and she jumped. She dropped two things; a photo and a hair brush.

Demetri waited until she was gone and looked at the ground to see that he had stepped on the picture frame. He had been so entranced by this new gift that he hadn't heard the sound of crush glass beneath his feet. He picked up the photo slowly and carefully. His eyes began to dilate and his eyes turn cold black as another image flashed before him.

_"Damon!" She snapped at him. _

_He had ruined another picture that she was trying to take. She glared at him. The woman had to be Bonnie Bennett and this Damon had to be her lover or something. There was a playful affection his eyes as he kissed her neck. She shoved him away clearly upset but he just continued to give her an innocent smile. _

Demetri couldn't help but wonder where they were, they were dressed to formally to be anywhere casual.

_She was in his lap, one hand on her thigh and the other lazily around her waist to make she didn't fall. There was an obvious age difference. _

_"Sorry Bon-Bon, but couple photos are so myspacy."_

_"No one uses myspace anymore Damon except musicians," _

_"Forgive me Bon-Bon I didn't realize there would be a test on the latest internet trends." _

_She rolled her eyes, getting frustrated and she started to push away from him when he pulled her back. With no words she slowly began to relax and looked at him, their forehead touched and instantly there was peace with them. _

_"Thank you," _

_"Hey Blondie," _Demetri's gaze shifted.

_"I have a name Damon,"_

_"And maybe one day I'll care," Bonnie hits him in the chest._

_"Caroline could you just take a picture of us please," _

_"Anything for you Bonnie,"_

_The blonde, Caroline moved away from them when Damon started to mock her. Once again Bonnie hit him in the chest. He had barely recovered in enough time for the picture. Caroline smiled and handed the camera back to Bonnie. Damon looked at the picture on the back of the digital screen. _

_"No so bad, Witch. Now there's music playing and I rather not get shown up by Stefan the brooding wonder and Elena."_

_Bonnie giggled softly to herself as she slid off of his lap. He stood and they left hand in hand. _

There was something strange about them and their relationship, that much was clear. How could he possibly have known that she was a witch? It was another question that Demetri didn't have time to ponder on. He cleared away the glass from the picture in the frame. His nose was instantly filled with the lingering presence of Bonnie, his eyes were almost onyx in color and he felt power. His mind swept through flashbacks and across the country to see the young witch drive past a sign. Welcome to f-…

"Well you aren't Bon-Bon," Demetri turned to see who had entered the room.

"You must be Damon,"

Damon pushed himself through the window, not allowing himself to be phased by the black eyes. They were quite normal encounter for him though a vampire after Bonnie was a little different. He regarded the man, and noticed the ring on his finger. That wasn't good. A witch and a vampire after Bonnie, this day really couldn't get any better could it? Stranger, how did he know his name?

"Sorry, can't say I have the pleasure of your name,"

Demetri smiled, no smirked as he held the picture frame closer to him. When this was over, all he would need was a mere second and he would have the witch's location. Damon saw he was holding that picture that Bonnie had made them take. He was caught between two emotions, one wondering why she hadn't taken it with her and enraged that this man could think that he could have it. Or worse of all that the man thought for even a second that could get to Bonnie.

So Damon didn't have a witch on hand to tell him where Bonnie was but hell that didn't mean he didn't have methods. He would develop a brooding forehead before he let this bastard get to her first. He kept his thoughts to himself; he didn't want to alert her to the danger. Mostly because he was sure that he would kill the bastard before anything would come to pass. Times like this, he was really glad that his best friend was an ex vampire hunter. It just made life so much easier.

Demetri watched Damon not sure how to destroy him first. His mind overwhelmed with the different techniques that he could employ. He was almost giddy though frightened somewhere deep in his conscious that two tryst in the bed with her and he was becoming more like the Fae-Witch. He shook the thought of, remembering if he succeeded that he could have more of that blood. It was so intoxicating; he almost salivated at the thought. He was already damned; there was no point in trying to hold onto any shred of humanity.

"Demetri, though it will be the last thing you hear,"

"Very poetic, you're a reader of Ann Rice aren't you?"

Demetri was confused, not exactly sure what an Ann Rice was. He shook his head, allowing the picture to drop to the floor as he charged Damon. Damon smirked, ready for this foolish move, trying to decide what would be the best way to kill him. He would just make it easy. He ducked the punched that Demetri had targeted at him and kneed the man in his stomach. He grabbed his head and twisted it nearly completely off. Damon watched him fall to the ground, pulling the stake from his back pocket and stabbed him in the heart for good measures.

He watched him; the man didn't turn to that normal dead gray but just stayed the same color. He didn't move though which Damon took as a sign that he was dead. Damon shook his head at the dumb bastard and picked up the picture of Bonnie and him. He smiled at the memory of the two of them together that night and caressed the edge of Bonnie's side. He couldn't use this. He looked around, trying to see if there was anything. His foot moved forward and felt something underneath his boot.

He looked down and saw Bonnie's hairbrush. He bent over and picked it up. He could use that. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Alaric's number.

"Hey Rick, you up for a road trip,"

"No,"

"Good, meet me at the Bennett's house, we've got a -"

Demetri slowly rose from the floor, his neck snapping back in place and he grabbed the stake out of his back. Damon didn't notice him; he was talking on the phone when Demetri drove the stake right through him. He heard Damon scream and fall to the ground. No, Demetri wasn't dead but he was wounded and Damon's scream was enough to alert someone. He kicked Damon over to his side and watched his face in agony before he snatched the photo from him.

"Forks," Demetri said softly before he left Damon there to die on the ground.

Damon could hear Alaric's voice as he was screaming to find out what was wrong. Forks, Damon thought to himself? Where the fuck was that?

* * *

Satin/Silk: Twilight won this round but Damon will come back with vengeances. Two vampire references in there, one was obviously Ann Rice, do you know the other? You'll get a cookie...that you will have to buy...but its still a cookie.


	5. Like the Sun Needs the Rain

Satin/Silk: And the cookie goes to me. The other vampire references was about Elena feeding on herself because she was so hungry. That's from Daybreakers. Sorry for the late update; my computer died right as I wrote the last word of chapter four so I had to rewrite it. Chapter Five should be up next week. Not sure what I said about New Moon, we're taking the important things i.e. BellaxEdwardness, Jacob being a werewolf and the fact that Jacob hates Edward so yea. Enjoy!

WARNING: **OH THERE IS SOME SLIGHT RATED M NESS.**

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to The CW, Stephanie Meyers or LJ Smith. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Also all the names of the chapters will be lyrics of the _I Need You_ song by Saving Abel which I do not own.

Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.

* * *

_"Forks," Demetri said softly before he left Damon there to die on the ground._

Alaric's voice echoed through Damon's dulled subconscious, he couldn't focus on anything. Bon-Bon, his Bon-Bon was in Forks. Not that he knew where the hell that was but she was in Forks. It was a bitter sweet feeling as life was slowly slipping away but he knew where she was. She was in Forks, probably more than a hop-skip-and-jump away but she was somewhere he could find.

Damn, times like this. It would be awesome to be an original; shake that shit off and keep walking but that wasn't who Damon was. He was just another heartless son-of-bitch for a vampire or at least that's how everyone else saw him. His mind slowly rolled to that first encounter.

He didn't remember it well; he was more than a little plastered. He could barely remember how the night started; he just knew that it had ended with her. He had felt her before she walked into the room. It was the strangest feeling in the world because all he felt was pain. He knew he was fucking hurting but damn that pain just blew him away. It took more than a moment for him to realize that it wasn't his pain that he felt but something greater than his whole being.

It was a destiny; a calling that forced him to look beyond himself to see a bigger picture; before only two people had done that for him; Elena and Katherine. But the way she had done it was so unintentionally and he could barely understand why she was there in the first place. She walked across the broken glass floor, her heart beat matching his in perfect time and she threatened him.

She hadn't spoken out loud; it was just in that moment. Her voice was so clear filled with righteous anger as she glared at him for only a second. He looked up and greeted as he always did.

"Hello Witch,"

He touched her skin never realizing how much he wanted to until that moment. Their eyes had met for only a second and she leaned in. His fingers ran delicately through her hair and their lips met. He kissed her, he expected it to be a hungry kiss but it wasn't. It was simple, almost fearful as he tested the water. The rest of the night went on like slow, simple though there were tears involved.

The passion that most people just assumed overtook them hadn't been there, not like that. It had been simple caresses and touches. It was nothing that Damon had ever experienced before. He drank in everything about her, her smell, her touch, her taste and especially those sounds she made. Passion was there, he couldn't refute that but it was not the same as he had ever experienced. When they were done, every other tryst he ever had in bed seemed pointless. He couldn't help but wonder why her? He drifted asleep with her thought stuck in his head, a resounding why.

Her pain had been the first thing he had felt that morning when he came to. His head hadn't hurt but he was filled with numbness and he felt a sudden rage and desperation. That was until he felt her warm body next to his; they were spooning. Damon couldn't remember the last time he had spooned with someone. It was almost hard to believe that someone was there at all but he had been even more surprise when he saw her green eyes.

"Hello Bon-Bon,"

Her eyes widen in surprise and he felt like he had been hit by uncertainty right in the gut. What was he doing, what were they doing at all? He touched her face, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. She had a daze look on her face and he waited for her to attack but she hadn't. They just stayed that way for a long time, staring into each other's eyes. There were no righteous threats or a smartass comment that would provoke another sort of action. No, there was none of that.

It wouldn't be until later that they realize a bond would be form. It wouldn't be until later that Damon would realize that she belonged to him and no one else. The thought was still firm in his head as his skin turned from milky white to that disgusting shade of gray. All he could whisper had been that first thing he had said to her that morning.

"Hello Bon-Bon,"

Damnit Damon was all Alaric could think as he raced over to the Bennett house. He had barely made it in time as he saw Damon decomposing as he chanted Bonnie's nickname. Alaric didn't want to know but he would find out later. Without any hesitation, he pulled the spike out of Damon's chest, took a knife from his back pocket, and searched through the small kit he had brought. He had the blood bag and taped it to Damon's mouth.

They didn't have much time; he could hear the siren almost a block away. He made sure the bag was secure before he hoisted Damon over his shoulder. Why the hell did his best friend have to be a damn vampire? Why couldn't he have made friends with someone normal? Oh right, normal was a little rare in Mystic Falls. Alaric grumbled to himself as he made a much quicker escape than he had anticipated. After all, you couldn't have the speed of sloth if you were constantly running plan As, plan Bs, and the occasionally plan Cs. Life with the Salvatores was anything but boring.

Alaric managed to pull up to the stop sign down Bonnie's street before the cops came zooming down the road. He turned the corner right as Damon popped up, looking pissed as ever. His spike wound hadn't completely healed but it was enough for him not to join his ancestors. In a fit of rage, Damon ripped the bag off his mouth and Alaric watched from the corner of his eyes as a spray of blood went almost everywhere. Next time, Alaric would grabbed Damon's car and let him fuck that up.

"We need to get Forks," Damon commanded.

"Can I pack a bag and kiss my girlfriend or do we need to leave on this suicide mission first?"

"Bonnie's in danger,"

"So, no, I don't get to pack a bag and kiss my girlfriend good bye,"

Damon shifted his teeth and moved to the front passenger seat. "You know that you're either cleaning that shit up or paying for it."

Damon looked back to the mess that he made and rolled his eyes. "I am sure I can get it done for free,"

Alaric didn't say anything; they were stopped at a light. He waited for direction from Damon as Damon's grimace grew worse. Sometimes Ric wasn't quite sure who was the crazier of the two. Most times he decided it was himself for listening to Damon's crazy orders. Why was he friends with a vampire again?

"Let's go to the house and then we gotta get to Georgia,"

"You have no idea where Fork is or where she is exactly do you,"

"You know the first robin died,"

"Like hell you're batman,"

"Just drive Robin or should I say Alfred!"

"I can drive that stake back into you at any time,"

"..."

Stella was up and dressed by the time that Demetri came sauntering in. The grin on his face was unmistakable; he had succeeded. He closed the door behind him and Stella stood in the middle of the living room. She can tell the glow that her magic in his bloodstream gave was slowly leaving him. That would mean the other gifts that her blood gave would disappear as well. Good, she thought. The blind admiration, attractive and infatuation would be the last to go. Even better, she thought as she forced a smile on her face.

With quick speed, he had her back against the wall. He pushed her hair out of the way exposing her neck where that delicate blood was waiting for him. She felt his erection against her. He was too easy to please. Stella grabbed his jaw and forced his attention to her.

"The witch," She said in a sultry voice.

"She's in Forks with the Cullens,"

"The Cullens," She asked curiously and a flash of jealousy went through him.

"Why do you care," He growled.

Jealousy, she thought. Now that was a side affected she hadn't anticipated but she would use to her advantage despite it all.

"No reason, baby," She cooed and it sickened her to do so. "You mention them and I am afraid I was never informed of them. So I was naturally curious."

She ran her fingers through his hair which caused him to moan and twitched as Demetri thought about the taste of her blood and the feel of being inside of her again. He had fallen for her and he couldn't quite bring himself back.

"A self-made family of vampires that doesn't feed on human blood," Stella waited and listened as he explained this strange family.

She smiled seductively as she wrapped her thighs tighter around him, forcing his erection to almost impale her. His face completely caught up in the rapture of their body together, he hadn't noticed the difference in his body. He was weaker; all her blood was quickly flushing out of his system. It was probably due to that wound in the middle of his chest. It was mostly healed but he hadn't cared about that when his eyes had landed on her.

Good, this was right where she wanted him. He kissed her with tenderness that made her freeze. No, he was supposed to go to her neck first. Damn it, his core personality was coming out. Damn him for being a gentleman, she thought to herself. She'd play the game for a little bit longer. She kissed him gently as his hands forced hers away from his neck and raised them above hers.

He pushed her skirt up, moving her underwear out of the way as he unloosens his pants. How did she lose control? She cursed at herself, she wasn't losing anything. She only halfway believed herself when the first moan came out of her mouth. No, damn it. Where was the beast from last night? Where was that bastard who took her twice without really caring how she felt.

He wasn't there as he took her slowly, gently. No, she needed focused. No, she was determined to have her revenge on the last Bennett witch. With that thought, she forced him closer if that was at all possible, she already felt as if he was completely inside of her, overtaking her every thought and feeling. But she had orders and she followed through orders no matter what anyone thought.

And then it happened, the great release ripped through her insides and she was on a high that she couldn't describe. Was euphoria, a good enough word for what he had just made her feel? She cursed herself for saying his name as she came and he did the same when it was his turn. They were spent when they were done but he didn't pull away or out of her.

Finally what he had wished he had done in the first place. He bit her shoulder, hard and in that one instance he saw his death. Stella finally finding it within herself grabbed the small dagger disguised as a clip off to the side of her hair. She stabbed him in his shoulder and pushed him away. A chuck of her flesh went with him as he fell.

She cursed as she saw the rage that filled him. He was going to attack her but she sent an aneurysm through him faster than he could react. He collapsed onto the ground again. She grabbed the knife again stabbing him in the exact same place as she dug the blade through his flesh to where his heart was supposed to be and stabbed him several times.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, she cursed to herself. Why had she waited? She ripped the ring off of his finger and listened to him yell out in pain. She had gotten distracted and she could kick herself for that. She moved with catlike grace and all but ripped his head off. She was breathing hard. She moved quickly composing herself as she grabbed water dosing his body and everything with it. She stared at him; this wouldn't be enough to kill him. He'd get back up and when her blood was completely out of his system, she'd finish the job.

For now, she could assure herself that no one including Dracula would know of her failure. She closed the door behind her and felt the heat as the room and the body engulfed itself in flames. She held the ring tighter in her hand and sung a small song. The only thing on her mind was Forks.

"..."

Damon quickly changed his shirt and pulled a new jacket over his shoulder. He cursed, he forgotten that he hadn't actually pocketed the brush. The trip would be useless. He look around, there was nothing in his room that he could use to track Bonnie with. He growled softly to himself, he didn't know how big Fork was, he just wanted to be exact. Not that he had time; he had to get to Forks before Demetri.

Times like this, he wished that Isobel was still alive. Damn it, it was bad enough that Bonnie was anywhere but where he was but she of course had to have some psycho vampire after her. Why didn't the stake kill him? Damon ground his teeth, he wasn't original or so he hoped. They didn't exactly have any more resources to kill originals.

He shook his head and started to leave when he saw Elena standing there. He frowned; he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yes," He tried not to snap.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"The twitchy witch decided to run away when her best friend stupidly sacrificed herself," Elena flinched at his tone and he pushed past her.

"And you just let her go?" She accused.

Damon stopped and quickly turned on his feet. "No, Elena," He was trying his best to control his temper. "I didn't JUST let her go. I am sorry, you wouldn't remember because you were DEAD. But we had to cover up what happened, give a report to Sheriff Forbes, more damage control and I had an inconsolably brother. Let's not forget we had to break your death to Jenna. SO I am sorry that when I was dealing with all that shit that I wasn't exactly in the position to prevent Bonnie was leaving. "

Damon paused and saw the look on Elena's face. Were all new vampires really this selfish? She wasn't so much selfish as she was a little self-righteous and scared. He had been a little bit of both when he had changed. Though he had hatred fueling him as well and he wondered if Elena felt any of that as well. She had been crying when they found her. She probably realized how selfish and stupid her decision had been, after all. He didn't exactly have to push the dagger in anymore but he wouldn't allow her to blame him for this.

There was too much shit going on and he wasn't going to deal with her guilt-tripping him. He had enough of that when she was human and he promised her that it wouldn't always work. It was about time he made good on that promise.

"So do us both a favor Elena, please don't act like you have any clue what hell I have been through since I've realized Bonnie left 'til now. "

Her face turned solemn as he walked away. He moved graceful down the stairs to find everyone downstairs. He grimaced, what the hell, was this some kind of intervention. He wasn't in the mood for it all. He stopped when he saw the stupid blonde blocking his passage. Elena came down stairs not to long after him. This was some kind of intervention; he really didn't have time for this shit.

He glared at Alaric who was busy working on some one's laptop. Brooding Stefan approached him with his arms crossed.

"It's a twenty-four drive to Fork without any breaks," Stefan confirmed for him.

"So glad you know how to count," His tone was flat.

"We all know Bonnie's in danger," Jeremy said.

"Great, Epic Fail boy," Jeremy glared at him.

"We're not saying you can't go after her, Damon but we're saying you can't go without us," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"She meant something to us too," Elena said quietly.

Damon resisted the urge to say something back to Elena. He looked around as Alaric finished downloading the coordinates into his phone.

"As nice as this Hallmark moment had been, Ric and I have to go." Damon said as he moved towards the door.

"We're just going to follow you," Tyler said.

"Are you sure about that Scooby? Because I am sure your mom is dying to know where you are. Who to stop me from saying Epic Fail Boy has gone to the dark side and going to knock off a bank. With his record, they might happily ship him off to juvie. Elena can't go anywhere with her allergy to sunlight and noble Stefan wouldn't leave her alone. And no offense Blondie but there's too much teenage angst for you not to stay and help out,"

Everyone was quiet. It was hard to determine how much of that was truth and how much was a bluff. It was impossible to tell with Damon and he seemed to be in a foul mood. So maybe it was all truth.

"You need us, Damon," Elena said finally. "If Bonnie is in school then you're going to need students to immigrate into the system. You'll probably stick out like a pedophile at a kiddie park with an ice cream truck. Beside everyone thinks I am dead, Tyler is missing and Caroline can't go to school with Matt still there. Alaric could be a sub or something."

Damon shifted his jaw. "Fine, Epic Fail Boy stays and anyone who fucks this up will have to deal with me,"

Jeremy stared to protest but stopped when he saw that look on Damon's face. Alaric stood and gave Damon a look that only he would understand.

"Go ahead; pack your bag and kiss your girlfriend goodbye,"

Alaric beamed while he gathered his stuff. "I'll see if I can find a van or something with tinted windows,"

"We leave in an hour," Damon grumbled.

There were smiles all around him but Damon just wanted to get the hell out Mystic Falls before Demetri did. That was if Demetri wasn't already gone.

"..."

Bonnie hated to admit it but she was no better than Damon. She had pulled out of the parking lot of Forks High and had pushed her Glee CD in as she headed towards La Push. Damon had 'Dream on' and she had Glee. It was only a twelve minute drive if that or so Lucy had said. Her nerves were still a little rattled from that encounter with Edward. She should have known that there was something inhuman about him. She had been around enough vampires and werewolves that she should have caught it when Bella mentioned his name.

But she hadn't and she shouldn't beat herself up about it. She just needed to keep her distance, she was in Forks for at least a good couple of months before she could and was forced to go home. She needed to find that book. That was the most important thing, no that was the second most important thing, Bonnie thought as she slightly rubbed her stomach.

Her baby of course reminded her of how hungry and tired she was. All she really wanted was a good nap and something to distract her from the horrible day she had. Her baby also made her think of Damon. Beside his scared thought asking her about the vampires, she hadn't heard from him since that earlier morning. That was close to nine to ten hours without any contact.

Her body pained at the thought. What was he up to? She shook her head, she couldn't think about it. He had a point as much as she hated to admit. If they were in their darkest hour, she could do nothing about it. She hated the thought beside it being true, it made her feel guilty. What if they did need her and she wasn't there? She was a coward. She shook her head, no; she had to push those thoughts away. She did what was for the best. It sucked, it did but she had to take care of herself. She had child to think of. She loved Damon but she couldn't allow his selfishness to destroy them all.

She would never forgive herself if that happened.

She let out a breath as she turned onto the exit for La Push. She turned down the music as she tried to focus on where she was. There was something strange about La Push. She could feel that much as she felt magic soaring through her body. It was beautiful, soft to the touch and unbelievably comfortable.

It was almost as if she was being welcome home. What a welcome home it was. It didn't take Bonnie long for her to find her way onto the reservation. She drove slowly. There was something strange here. It was not the magic that coursed through her, it felt familiar. It was familiar but different. It was a feeling that she couldn't shake as she made her way to the library.

She couldn't help but notice the inhabitants. Was it there? Was there something strange about them? She shook her head; maybe she was being over sensitive because she had failed to notice Edward earlier. She parked in front of the library and was happy to see Lucy was waiting for her. Bonnie couldn't stop the frown that started though when she saw the two men that were with Lucy. She wouldn't really call the second a man despite his height.

He made her uneasiness. It possibly because he looked as excited as she was; of course she was pregnant and had a piss poor day. Bonnie wasn't exactly sure what his excuse was. Then again being forced to greet an unwed mother could be a bit of a drag. She could understand that. She turned the car off and slowly got of the car.

The magic that shot up from the land felt like a massive back rub. She almost moaned aloud at the contact. How did Lucy stand there so serene? Didn't she feel this? Bonnie could ask later. She made her way to the group. The older man in the wheel chair nodded his head.

"Billy, this is my cousin Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is Billy Black and his son Jacob." Bonnie and Jacob exchanged small pleasantries before Lucy continued. "Jacob will be your guide and give you a tour through the library,"

"Thank you," Bonnie said politely.

"No problem," Jacob said awkwardly.

It was when he ran his fingers through his hair that Bonnie noticed how short it was. It was much shorter than any of the other boys that she had seen on her way there. That's strange, she thought to herself. She glanced quickly to Billy whose hair was still long. Huh definitely strange. She let Jacob lead the way and they continued for the most part in silence until Bonnie spoke.

"So…"

"Yea..." Jacob paused and looked at her. "You go to Forks High?"

"Yea, today was my first day in hell high," Jacob chuckled.

"It couldn't be that bad,"

Bonnie shot him a look and raised her eyebrow. She motioned to her slightly rounded stomach. Jacob blushed and looked away.

"Right,"

"Jacob, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why is your hair so short? Is that a rite of passage or something?"

"You could say that," Jacob paused again. "You did at least make some friends right,"

"Yea, I met this girl named Bella Swan."

Jacob stopped in mid step. Bonnie turned in time to see the rage that flashed across Jacob's face. He noticed her staring and the look disappeared. What was that? Butterflies fluttered in Bonnie's stomach, she couldn't quite determine if she should be afraid or not.

Jacob turned his head; he was trying to control his anger. He was still hurt. She chose a vampire despite what Jacob warned her about, she still chose a damn vampire. It was hard to be anything but pissed. She was his dearest friend and Jacob loved Bella but he could stand by her with that decision. The only thing that came out of being with vampire was death. He just hoped that Bella realized that before it was too late.

"Do you know Bella," Jacob's head snapped back to her.

There was something very feral about his look that made Bonnie uncomfortable. His eyes shifted and there seemed to be a small twitch as if Jacob was fighting for control. He shoved his hands into his pocket and answered softly.

"No, not really, our dads are just friends. We use to hang out when we were kids but you know people grow apart,"

The last phrase was bitter. Bonnie opened her mouth and closed. She just wanted to get to Lucy's house and take a nap. She turned back and started walking quickly not looking where she was going.

"Bonnie watch out,"

She had barely had time to understand what Jacob meant when she felt herself falling and then she just stopped. He caught her and by his simple touch, Bonnie almost jumped out of his arms.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," It wasn't until his eye widened that Bonnie realized she thought that aloud.

"..."

Werewolf, the thought alone had been enough to break Damon out of his daze. He slammed on the brake and forced everyone awake. He felt the steering flattening under his grip.

"Goddamn werewolves, you got to be fucking kidding me,"

There was a long silence as Damon just stared daggers down on the road. "Those jokes are getting old and lame, Damon. I am werewolf, everyone gets it. Geez you don't have to drag it out,"

"Not everything is about your Fido. There are damn werewolves in Forks and one is close to Bonnie,"

A series of curses followed Damon's statement. It was quiet again as Damon took a long breath. Could this weekend get any longer? He didn't know, he shook his head and took his foot off of the brake. No one else said anything in the dark tinted SUV. The sun was just setting though it was impossible to tell with everyone nodding off. Damon didn't care, he'd drive the whole rest of the seventeen plus hours to get to Bonnie.

"I am coming Bon-Bon," He muttered under his breath.

Really how could this weekend get any better?

"..."

Finally the sun was going down, Demetri thought as he rose from his hiding place. He had barely made it out of the fire. He was surprise to see that he was still alive but he had known that to be a mistake. Apparently she couldn't kill him with her blood pumping through his veins.

Demetri's jaw shifted and then he stopped. He could feel her. It was the strangest thing, it was as if he could see everything that she could see and feel everything. Her every thought was at his beckon. He quiet his mind, if she was unaware of this bond, he couldn't let her know. This would be his advantage over her and the last thing she would see would be him as he ended her life.

The thought was much darker than he had anticipated. That Fae Bitch definitely had an effect on him. He shook it away, pulled the mostly destroyed picture from what was left of his shirt. His hand scanning the edge, he would fit this witch so he could destroy the Fae one.

If Dracula had an interest in this Bonnie Bennett, the only way to help his fellow Volturi was to make sure he didn't get her. First thing was first he needed clothes and see if he could find protection against the sun if not he would solely be traveling by night. He growled to himself, he would surely kill her for what she put him through and what she made him feel.


	6. Any Better Way to Say

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to The CW, Stephanie Meyers or LJ Smith. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Also all the names of the chapters will be lyrics of the _I Need You_ song by Saving Abel which I do not own.

Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.

* * *

She should have seen it coming. His signs had been more obvious than Edward's but it had been the touch that told her.

"Damn it," She cursed.

Why couldn't a witch; pregnant with a vampire hybrid baby find normalcy? Was it really that fucking hard? But Bonnie's anger slowly subsided as the event flashed before her. She was still in Jacob's arms as she realized that she had almost fallen.

Her eyes tore at the pile of books that she almost tripped over. Her blood was frozen and her heart skipped a beat. She could have lost her baby. The thought was earth-shattering as she let out a shallow breath. She felt dizzy as she gripped tighter onto Jacob just too slowly push away from him. She moved away from him with more grace than he could have anticipated.

Jacob didn't say anything, he just watched her. He was probably as shocked and scared as she was. Bonnie glanced as his face and watched as several emotions passed over his face. The last had been arrogance; he was so confident that she didn't know. How wrong, he was. She fucking knew.

"Are you okay," His voice was filled with some much tenderness and concern.

"No," She said softly.

I just want a nap, she thought to herself. She nearly leaped out of her skin when she heard Damon's voice.

"Why don't you just take one then, Bon-Bon,"

She hugged herself as she resisted the urge. Did he hear about the werewolf comment in her head? No, he couldn't hear those thoughts. He wasn't allowed. After all that Klaus drama, if he knew what was around her, he would be determined to find her. She couldn't let that happened. He would rip this opportunity away from her, quicker than it started.

She just couldn't let that happen. She hugged herself tighter as she forced him out of her mind. She needed this and maybe one day he could forgive her for what she was going to do. But she couldn't think about that right now.

"You're a werewolf," She said even softer.

His eyes widened and a look of fear went through him. Bonnie shifted her weight, she didn't want to make a foe out of him but she would do what was needed if she had to. His senses were on high alert and she could see that he was still young. He was still getting used to what he was but it didn't make her feel any better. If anything it gave her more reasons to be fearful.

A small growl erupted low in the back of his throat. Please, she begged silently to herself. She didn't want to have to hurt him if she didn't have to.

"How do you know that?"

"You can say I am kind of a paranormal detector. Your secret is safe with me, Jacob. I am just…"

Just what? She thought to herself? Trying to get through this horrible day without being discovered by my ex? That would arise more questions than she was willing to answer. She trusted Lucy's judgment but it wouldn't be the first time that either one of them had been deceived.

Bonnie quickly pushed away the pain of Luka's betrayal. A year later and it made her think twice about who she openly trusted. She didn't want to have to be that guarded in Forks but she would if she had to.

"I just want normalcy," She said softly. "I am pregnant and I just want as much normalcy as life can give me. I won't tell anyone, I won't do anything to you or any of your family. I just wanna go to school, have a job and give birth, that's all."

Bonnie held her stance while Jacob stared deeply in her eyes. She let all the honesty she possessed pour through her eyes. He relaxed after a while. She relaxed as well. Werewolves? Really? What next, a unicorn? She couldn't take it.

She let a deep breath, the dizziness returning when she perched herself against a bookcase.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked as he moved closer careful not to touch her.

"No, I am hungry and I am tired. And I just found there are paranormals in a seemingly normal town,"

Jacob chuckled as he helped her up to her feet. She didn't flinch at his touch. How could she so quickly accept what he was? He pushed that thought of his head. He couldn't worry about that right now.

"We can continue the tour tomorrow; let's get you something to eat so you can take a nap."

"You don't know how amazing that sounds right now," Jacob nodded his head.

"Let's start over, I am Jacob Black."

"I am Bonnie Bennett,"

Bonnie smiled despite the situation. She felt like she might have made a new friend. The tension between them obviously dissolved and it was so much easier to talk to him. Vampire, werewolf, Bonnie could hardly wait for the next day had in store for her.

"…."

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fade by Edward. He was mystified by that single event. The witch was real and more terrifying than anything else, she knew what he was. She knew exactly what he was and all she had done was look at him.

He forced smiles while driving Bella home. His current disposition was anything but sunny. He had taken Alice's warning half-heartily. He had indulged her by listening to every word that she spoke and he had even commented on her dreams. But in the back of his mind, he had mocked and scorned her.

Her visions were subjective after all.

Weren't they?

If he had a heart, it would be pounding inside of his throat. He had to ask her again, he had to be serious about this. He couldn't believe that someone like Bonnie would come to Forks with the purpose of hurting Bella. But as Alice had so eloquently said it had not been James' intent at first.

Damn her logic, Edward thought to himself.

He played their encounter a thousand times over in his head trying his best to analyze every single glance and gesture. And most disturbing of all, he tried to place that voice. It wasn't human, he could tell that much. But how, he shook his head.

Edward didn't want to point fingers. He had only one goal in mind and that was to keep Bella safe. He couldn't justify killing a pregnant girl on visions alone. He need more. Most of all, he needed help.

Esme had greeted Edward at the door with a smile and he tried his best not to scowl at her. Sometimes her cheerful nature was knife to his side.

"I am calling a family meeting to order," His tone stunned Esme.

Her mouth opened and quickly closed. He just looked at her, his eyes pleading that she'd just do what he asked. Seeing, the desperation in her son's eyes, Esme smiled brilliantly at him before she went to find the others.

Edward just hoped that someone could make sense of what was coming. He sure as hell couldn't.

Edward tried to keep as still as possible to keep him from pacing in the room. It was serious but he felt overwhelmed and he didn't want to spread the fear to his family. So he waited anxiously as every member but Emmett and Rosalie came into the small living room. The two were still away and Esme had reassured everyone that they could be briefed on everything later.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about, son?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Jasper's eyes slowly went to Alice who looked straight ahead. He had the feeling that she had been keeping something from him but he hadn't wanted to pry. It would seem that he wouldn't have to after all. Jasper could barely contain his shock when Alice stood suddenly and quietly spoke.

"We're all in danger,"

Carlisle remained silent while Alice spoke of her visions and Edward retold his encounter with Bonnie. The fear in Alice's voice was unsettling. Carlisle found himself constantly watching his son, waiting for a glimmer or speck of hope to say it really wasn't as bad as Alice made it sound. But Edward gave none and that was more disconcerting than the deadpan voice Alice had used to describe her visions. Carlisle fought to control his facial expression; he worked hard to look serene as silence fell over them.

They had finished and they left nothing to imagination.

Something wasn't right. Carlisle didn't doubt his daughter's gift. There was far too much detail in each vision. It wasn't normal for her gift, someone had to be meddling.

It was certainly a scary thought. But Alice had been right about one thing; danger was certainly coming their way.

"Well," Carlisle started.

"We don't want to frighten her that's for sure," Esme said and Carlisle nodded.

"We can't be certain that Bonnie herself knows these people are coming after her. We can't do anything until we know where she stands. They may be coming here because of her and not because she had a diabolical plan to destroy us all or Bella,"

"Are you suggesting that we do nothing?" Edward worked hard to keep his voice even.

How passive, a whisper came against Edward's self-conscious. The urge to tell Carlisle that he was wrong melted away as Carlisle spoke. Edward quickly shook his head, wondering silently to himself what had come over him. Though the thought and concern was pushed away while Edwards focused on Carlisle's word.

"No, I am very much suggesting we do something. We don't want to overwhelm her and she has already been frightened. We need to establish that we mean no harm to her and see if we can get to the bottom of this all. We've lived here peaceful despite the latest incidents with our own kind and I believe we can continue to do so,"

Always the pacifist, doesn't he know that sometimes he needed to get his hands dirty. Alice blinked softly to herself.

"I don't think talking is going to be an easy feat when she's already ran from Edward," Alice said softly.

Jasper eyed Alice carefully. He caught that edge to her voice that everyone else seemed to ignore. Ever since the visions had started, she was off. The signs were small and almost nonexistent but he had caught them all. He took note of them but he would wait.

If he asked now, she would get defensive and he would lose any chance of finding what it was. But he was sure he would.

"Common ground," Jasper said softly.

All eyes shifted to him and he tore his eyes away from Alice. He looked at Carlisle.

"She's pregnant, ain't she? You're a doctor, ain't that ground enough for you two to at least be in a room together. I am not sayin' that Edward shouldn't approach her again. I am just sayin' it's another alternative for talkin' to her."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment.

"We'll try both," He looked into Edward's eyes. "Do you think you could try and talk to her tomorrow?"

Edward nodded softly. "I'll try,"

"That's all we can do right now," Esme said trying to ease the tension in his mind.

She was right; it was all they could do. Jasper nodded his head as he turned back at Alice. Her eyes flickered violet for only a moment.

That one might have to die.

"…."

Edward never got his opportunity to talk to Bonnie. She never made it to school the next day. She felt sick to her stomach and had stayed in day for the majority of the day. Her body was in more pain that she could determine and each movement felt like thunderbolts hitting her spine with more intensity than the last.

It was excruciating. And when her body wasn't screaming out in pain, her stomach gave her no rest. She spent most of the day in the bathroom hugging the porcelain. Despite the emptiness, she had managed to find more and more things to purge.

Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurred. Was this her baby or the bond doing its job?

Four days. It had been four days since she had seen him last and four days had been the most she had gone without seeing him. It was the most she had gone without touching him in anyway. Thinking of him even for a slight second soothed some of the pain; the damn bastard would enjoy it all if he only knew the effect that he had on her.

She shook her head, why was he so hard to ignore? Because he had become her everything. Damn it all.

It was long after sunset when the pain had all subsided and Bonnie was able to walk around with normal pregnant annoyance. Worse of all, she had homework to do. The young witch groaned to herself. There was nothing like being sick all day and then siting down to history homework and a book about crap you didn't care about.

The night seemed to be passing by agonizingly slow for Bonnie when the doorbell rang. A lump rose in her throat, no she thought to herself. She quieted her mind, waiting for the impending 'yes' that never came.

Fresh from the shower, Bonnie slowly made her way from one side of the house to the other. Her fingers itching for some sort of weapon to grasp, forgetting she was the best weapon of all. She forced her heart to be still as she opened the door, ready for anything when she saw the one person she had least expected.

"Bella,"

Bella Swan greeted Bonnie with a sheepishly grin.

"You weren't in class today so I thought I bring you your homework and see if you wanted to watch the season premiere of Glee,"

"That's tonight?" Bonnie said surprised.

Stupid Damon! How could she forget about the season premiere of Season two of Glee? It was only her favorite show in the whole wide world. Bonnie smiled after her eyes quickly scanned to make sure that Bella was alone.

"Of course and thank you,"

Bonnie watched Bella carefully as she stepped in the house. The young witch was pretty sure that Bella was utterly human. So how could she be dating Edward for a year and not know. Charlie had been specific in how long Edward and Bella had been together. The sheriff spoke of Edward as if he was his son-in-law, what a scary thought, a vampire for a son-in-law.

Isn't that calling the kettle black, Bonnie thought to herself. She forced the thought of her head. Her and Damon, the future whatever it had held for them before was no longer available. So it wasn't the same thing or so Bonnie told herself.

For some people, ignorance was bliss right?

But things were different here. Bonnie knew the Salvatores well and she knew they only killed when it meant doom and death if they didn't. She didn't know Edward but he couldn't be that bad right?

There were no bite marks that Bonnie could see but Bella dressed sort of conservatively. So there could have been bite marks all long her shoulders. It was a grueling battle that Bonnie fought for nearly a half an hour while she blankly stared at her homework.

They had twenty minutes before Glee came on and Bella would leave after that; back to her normal teenage life minus the vampire boyfriend. She had to know right? There was no way that she couldn't know right?

Bonnie hadn't known the truth about Ben until she grabbed and kissed him. But she was a special case. She looked up at Bella who smiled warmly at her. They had been laughing and joking as well as theorizing about the plot of Glee. Thus far they were sure a new girl would come in to outshine Rachel and Quinn would die in a car crash. The latter was more mutual hate on their part than anything else.

The smile was slowly slipping from Bonnie's face. How could she be a good fellow gleek if she did nothing? God, she sounded like Rachel Berry. This couldn't end well.

"Bella," Bonnie said putting her pencil down. Not like she did any homework any way. "I have something that I have to tell you. I couldn't watch Glee with you in good conscious if I didn't say anything. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I couldn't forgive myself if you found out another way,"

"Oh, God," Bella said with a frown.

Here comes the kill.

"You're a Puckleberry fan, aren't you?" Bella said finally slightly disgusted.

Bonnie opened her mouth and closed it. That was so not what she was talking or thinking about at all.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say….wait what do mean a Puckleberry fan? What other kind of fan is there?"

"Finchel," Bella said proudly.

"You're a Finchel fan? Are you serious? They are so wrong for each other and there is no spark or chemistry at all. How could…" Bonnie paused.

Damn Glee, distracting her.

"I didn't want to talk to you about Glee. I wanted to talk to you about Edward," Bonnie said looking in Bella's eyes.

"Edward," Bella said slowly.

"Yea," Bonnie paused. "He's a vampire," Bonnie said gauging Bella's reaction.

Shock overcame Bella as she turned white.

"How do you know?"

"…."

Three hours. Three fucking hours away and they had to stop. Seattle, Washington hadn't changed much of what little Damon had seen of it. Granted the weather conditions were perfect for his brother's girlfriend who had a bad case of photosensitivity.

Damon wasn't quite sure who had brought it up, probably that damn dog. Despite the rare appearance of the sun, it wasn't foreign to Washington. So for their plan to work, Elena needed a fighting chance. She needed something.

And lucky for them, Damon knew someone who had that something.

Damon was lounged on the hotel bed while Stefan and Lassie played a round of cards. Alaric was sitting in the corner texting his girlfriend. Pathetic, Damon thought and no sooner had he thought it had he received a glare from Alaric.

Damon avoided his glance. He was ready to find Bonnie but he had to wait on Genève. Damon glanced at his watch, the damn witch didn't get off for another two or three hours. It had been ten years; he could only hope that she kept the same schedule.

Someone with as many daddy issues as Genève, Damon highly doubted that she had changed occupation or would anytime soon.

"Dude, you're crazy. Captain America hands down, best avenger ever." Tyler said as he threw some card down. "Thus best superhero ever,"

"No, Tyler, trust me on this. 'Hands down' Superman would hand Captain America his ass." Stefan said as he picked up Tyler's card.

"Captain America would kick America's biggest boy scout's ass." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

"Laser vision, end of story,"

"Shield in the eyes, distracting Superman enough for Captain America to do his thing,"

"Unless it was a kryptonite laced shield, he wouldn't stand a chance,"

"You're over glorifying him. He was worthless after Lois Lane died."

"And the good ol' Captain didn't have any fault?"

"Ladies," Damon interrupted. "You're both very pretty especially when Scooby goes to the groomer. Speaking of which aren't you due for another appointment?"

Stefan and Tyler spared a single glare toward Damon before they continued their discussion. Dorks. No, geeks, Damon thought to himself. Damon threw a glance over at Alaric who rolled his eyes at the two 'teens.'

"Bar," Damon mouthed and Alaric nodded.

Alcoholic always made each evening a little bit easier to bear. Though Damon doubted there was enough alcohol to dull the ache that he felt for Bonnie. The closer he got to her, the more he ached and the more he couldn't wait to see her again.

Damn, the witch had made him soft.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Alaric said as he sipped his bourbon.

Damon shrugged. Plans were people who didn't have anything to lose. Damon had everything to lose and the pregnant witch was too unpredictable to make a successful plan.

Beside danger drew people closer, it had made his and Elena's relationship bearable at one time. Why couldn't the same happen with Bonnie and Damon?

"Why do I come with you on these crazy adventures?"

"To be honest, Ric, I don't think you're all there?"

"And you are," Damon shrugged again and started to take a sip of his drink when he stopped.

It was laced with vervain. Stupid bastards, didn't know that he was immune now.

Of course, he couldn't remember the last time that he had been through Washington. He just stared at the glass. He had two options; he could pretend like he was human and didn't taste anything or show his hand. He glanced up quickly to see if there was anyone in particular staring at him.

He saw a few eyes shifting to him. Hell, he didn't know these people. Or so he thought. He killed a lot of people; he couldn't be responsible for knowing all their love ones faces. That was too much of a responsibility and Damon was far above responsibility. Or so he had been.

He was trying, if only for her, he was trying.

"Hey Ric," Damon turned to look at his friend. "Is there something wrong with your drink because mine taste _funny_,"

Damon briefly turned to look at the bartender as he said funny. There seemed to be a hush over the bar. Not there were a lot of people in there to begin with. In fact, Damon realized that he and Alaric were the only one really there.

"Funny? Like how,"

Alaric's tone was normal but he had been in to many situations like this. His eyes were scanning the room, coming up with more strategies than his brain could process. A stake slowly slipping down his arm, he wasn't going to die without a fight.

But he kept his form relaxed and gripped his glass with one hand. He looked down at it and studied it for a second.

Life was never dull with the Salvatores.

Alaric took a quick slip and let the alcohol move around in his mouth before he made a face. He shook his head and looked at his best friend. He looked at the balcony from the corner of his eyes. He didn't see movement but if there was.

This could go all bad. Alaric never carried anything to heavy unless it was necessary. A bar in Seattle hadn't seemed necessary. They certainly didn't have time to call for backup.

"No, it taste fine to me, what does yours taste like,"

Damon took another sip for effect before he looked directly in the bartender's eyes. The young man's eyes were trying to relax like the rest of his body. His hands were quickly and as inconspicuously as possible was reaching for something.

Damon moved in a flash and had the man by his throat, cutting off any attempt that he could have had at a scream.

"Like vervain,"

The man's face was stunned with shock and fear and for a small moment Damon's face turned. For a moment, he thought about destroying this man. He thought about drinking him dry just to show her what he could do because she wasn't there to stop him.

But he didn't, he threw the man across the room and looked to see that he had pushed a button. A silent alarm started to buzz through Damon's ears.

Alaric looked at Damon and Damon just nodded.

Their way was quickly blocked by several people appearing out of nowhere with gun cocked. Damon glanced at Alaric, he could grab him in a second and they would be gone.

The stake was almost completely in Alaric's hand, all he had to do was throw it at one of them to throw them all off and they could be gone. They shared eye contact for a brief second to make sure they knew the plan.

Before either one of them could move, a voice came from behind all the men.

"Don't you even try it,"

A small, dark, lithe woman appeared before them. Genève.

Genève's hair was pulled back in a strict ponytail and she was dressed in tighter clothes. She held in her hands a homemade flame thrower.

There was a switch to her hips that Damon had almost forgotten about. Her face was stern but she seemed to glow with the lighter in her hand.

"I am going to take a guess and say that you screwed her over," Alaric said calmly.

"In more ways than I am willin' to tell,"

"Genève, just the woman that I was looking for. " Damon said softly with a smirk.

"Damon, just the vampire that I have been wantin' to kill,"

"Well, here's your chance,"

"Not until you tell me where you've taken my sister,"

Damon's cocky smirk disappeared.

"Don't play innocent with me, Damon, I know you took her."

"I am not playing with you Genève, I just got into Seattle and you are the only witch I have been looking for."

Genève stared at him for a long time. She was a horrible judge of character and he wondered if her sister was just as bad.

Genève sneered at him before she put away the lighter and all the men slowly put the gun away. She walked away, leaving at a pace that Damon knew that she wanted to be followed. He motioned for Ric to follow after them.

They moved past the bar to a back room to an office.

Damon stopped at the door and waited as Genève sauntered to her desk. She took a seat, placing her polished boots on top of the desk.

"What do you want Damon,"

"My brother's girlfriend got a sudden allergy to the sun,"

"Aren't there enough witches in Mystic Falls?"

"No,"

There was a tense silence between them. Alaric moved forward, ignoring their glares.

"Why would you think that Damon took your sister?"

Genève glanced at him, looking him over before she sat up in her seat.

"There aren't enough of us up in this general area. Mostly a few families made out of three or four people. But lately our numbers have been decreasing a lot,"

"Decreasing like gone missing, death or…" Alaric asked as he sat in a leather chair across her desk.

"Missing," Genève said. "Witches don't go missing,"

"No, you all generally run away or die" Damon said quickly.

"Do I detest a certain degree of anger in your voice Damon? Have you lost a witch lately?"

Damon's jaw tightened but he said nothing.

"When did the witches start to disappear," Alaric asked throwing an annoyed look in Damon's direction.

"A month or two ago but it wasn't until yesterday that there had been unusual vampire sightings noted before each witch's disappearance."

"So, of course, I am in town and you assume I took your sister to have my naughty way with her,"

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Genève said softly, while Damon shrugged.

"How many witches have gone missing since?" Alaric said trying to keep his voice steady.

It was more than Damon could do. He didn't like this. Witches were going missing and he found a strange vampire in Bonnie's room over a day ago. He didn't like how this was going.

Damn Elena, he could be in Forks by now. Damon folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the desk. He had to seem disinterest or he would give it all away.

"In this area, it's been over thirty but apparently we're missing all over the world. The number count is in the hundreds."

Damnit, Bonnie.

"Well, it would seem," Damon said suddenly. "That we're on the same team and if you do me a favor then we'll help you out,"

Genève turned to Damon, "And why do you would you do that?"

"We're after the same people,"

"…"

Shock overcame Bella as she turned white.

"How do you know?"

How do you know? Out of all the responses in the world, that hadn't been the one that Bonnie had been expecting.

So she had known. Damn, this was awkward.

"You know? How could you…" Bonnie trailed off.

How could Bella? How could Bonnie? She wasn't better than the girl before her.

"No," Bella almost shouted. "I mean why would you say something like that? Edward isn't a vampire,"

Bella was freaking out.

"Bella, it's okay," Bonnie said slowly.

"How do you know? You're not here to hurt him are you?" Bella's eyes were pleading. "He wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was trying to hurt me. He drinks animal's blood,"

Like Stefan, Bonnie had thought and for a first time in a long time, she wanted to be home. Not with Damon or in his arms. She just wanted to be home in her bed with her family. Not here, not on this stupid mission.

She felt her heart break and she shook her head. No, she was here for a reason and it was more important than anything else. Her safety was more important than anything in the world and that why she was here.

"No," Bonnie said slowly. "I am not here to hurt anyone. I am just trying to be normal," She said softly.

Bella looked at her stunned.

"I don't even think there is any way you could be normal, Bonnie Bennett,"

Bonnie's heart was frozen.

It was Edward Cullen, he was in her house. Vampires weren't supposed to be able do that.


	7. Say You Need Me too

Satin/Silk: So here's a quick filler chapter. I know I am not a fan of filler either but it had to be done. And concerning all the reviews about what "going on" you guys are freezing like in the tundra. You read over a lot of context clues.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to The CW, Stephanie Meyers or LJ Smith. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Also all the names of the chapters will be lyrics of the _I Need You_ song by Saving Abel which I do not own.

Summary: They all wanted something from her. The Swans wanted to befriend her, The Cullens wanted her dead, The Bennetts wanted her safe in Mystic Falls and He just wanted her back in his arms.

* * *

The Saga of Her Twilight Diary  
Say You Need Me Too

_"I don't even think there is any way you could be normal, Bonnie Bennett,"_

_It was Edward Cullen, he was in her house. Vampires weren't supposed to be able do that!_

Vampires weren't supposed to be able to do that, vampires weren't allowed to walk into your house without being let in.

They weren't, there were rules that had to be adhered to. Like at least knock so the door could be slammed in your face. Or attempt to use compulsion to trick your victim, not just walk in.

Bonnie gripped her chair tightly; blood was pumping in her ear. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. She forced Edward back into a wall and sent an aneurysm his way.

Edward screamed out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Bella screamed.

The sound of Bella's yell had caused Bonnie to jump in her seat. She had forgotten about her and slowly the aneurysm subsided.

Bella's eyes widen as she rushed over to Edward.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding,"

Edward touched his upper lip. How strange, he couldn't help but think the irony of it all. He stared at Bonnie who was trying to calm herself down. So this wasn't her first encounter with vampires; that much was clear.

"Bonnie," It was all Bella could manage.

"He shouldn't have snuck on me," Bonnie said trying to justify her actions. "He should wear a bell or something,"

"A bell?" Edward asked calmly.

"Yes, weren't you ever taught not to sneak up on a witch?"

"A witch," Bella stated surprise.

"No, I have actually never come across a witch before. I am sorry my witch etiquette is lacking,"

Bonnie tried to suppress her laughter.

"Wait, you're a witch?" Bella said again.

"Well, he's a vampire," Bonnie said like a five-year-old.

"Yes," Edward said. "And Bella is human,"

Bella opened her mouth and closed it.

Bonnie frowned; it hadn't been to long when her whole world had been rocked in a similar way to Bella's. Well, Bonnie's future-ex boyfriend tried to drain her dry. Besides that, she could totally sympathize. Bonnie sighed.

"Sorry," She said to Edward. "It's a reflex,"

A hell of a reflex, Edward thought to himself and then the three of them looked at the dent in the kitchen wall.

Bonnie groaned aloud. "Lucy gonna kill me,"

And if that all hadn't been crazy enough, the three of them sat down and watched Glee for the next hour.

Bonnie was still trying to wrap her mind around it as she shelved the next set of books. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was grounded. Grounded!

It wasn't her fault. How was she supposed to know that Edward a creepy stalker? It wasn't like there was any documentation about Bella or Edward in any sort of written or visual form.

And it would have been nice if Lucy had warned Bonnie that the vampires in forks weren't like the ones in Mystic Falls.

Vampires, werewolves and different classes of vampires; really could life get any better for a grounded, pregnant, unwed, witch mother?

Bonnie was sure it could. She was waiting for a flying unicorn, Pegasus or whatever it was called, to come and dub her the queen of fairies.

Stupid stalker boyfriends, Bonnie thought as she shoved another book in its slot.

"And what did Homer ever do to you?"

Bonnie stopped to see Jacob Black standing over her. She had almost forgotten that he had said that he was going to stop by today.

"Homer?" Bonnie asked.

Jacob pointed to the book that she had just shelved and saw it was indeed by Homer. The odyssey. Bonnie blinked to herself. She was probably supposed to read that or something. Either way, something about it sounded eerily familiar.

She slowly moved offof her seat and hugged Jacob. It was nice to know that Lucy could not destroy all Bonnie's links to the outside world.

Jacob's face heated up from the contact. His heart was pounding in his chest and he shook himself mentally. He couldn't let this happen to him again. This was different than with Bella. Bonnie was pregnant and who knows the territory that came with her baby's father. If she was a witch, Jacob could only imagine who had fathered her child.

Jacob cleared his throat and tried to make a little distance between them. Bonnie hadn't noticed.

"So you were saying before you rushed off the other day. You wanted me to look into something,"

"I was just curious about the supernatural material you have here," Bonnie said.

"Is it a witchy thing?"

Bonnie had to force herself to nod her head. Her heart skipped a beat. Jacob had been speaking but all she could hear was Damon and all his catchy witchy sayings.

It was crazy, the day before Bonnie felt horribly sick but today she had felt good. She felt better than good beside the normal pregnant side-effects. She even felt stronger. Maybe the bond could be beaten? She wasn't that stupid. Maybe Damon was on the hunt, that couldn't be good.

Anything connected to Damon was rarely good. She needed to find it before things got out of hand.

"You okay, Bonnie?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, I am just thinking," She said and then quickly added. "I got grounded,"

"Grounded? By Lucy? She seems so mellow."

"Yea, I broke one of her rules. You know no loud music or whatever,"

Bonnie knew the lie sounded lame. But she didn't know how vampire and werewolves relations were here. They weren't great at Mystic Falls especially when Damon was constantly taunting the resident wolf.

Edward hadn't talked about it though he hadn't made any relations outside his family sound friendly. And Bonnie could recall the look on Jacob's face when she mentioned Bella. It was seriously anything but friendly. So she would keep her new found friendship with Edward and pending connections to Cullens a secret.

"Really, loud music," Jacob said equally surprised.

"What can I say; I just can't get enough of Glee,"

"You too?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

He didn't have to say it. Somehow Jacob knew that Bonnie knew that he had meant Bella. It was one road that he hoped that he wouldn't have to go down with Bonnie. It was something he would let die with him.

A part of him will always feel bad but he couldn't forgive her for that. But he would tear that sparkling freak into pieces if something ever happened to Bella.

"Yea," Bonnie shrugged. "We all have our addiction. Mine is Glee,"

"Hmm," Jacob said quietly. "Anyway, we have a mystical section in the far back but most of the stuff is in my dad's study."

"Oh," Bonnie said chewing on her lip.

"So what are you looking for?"

"A grimorie,"

"…"

The bar; that was where everyone thought he was. And maybe he should have been. It would have been a hell a lot better for him to be there instead of where he was.

He was so fucking close and yet so damn far away.

How did we get like this? He couldn't say. He closed his eyes and for a spare moment, he was there in the room.

He just stood there; her back was turned to him. He just stood there with more bravery than when he had told Elena that he loved her. If that was love then what was this?

So fucking close.

He took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow, Bon-Bon, tomorrow,"

It gave him more hope than it gave her. She stiffened in her sleep. So she hadn't been asleep after all. He didn't think anything past that. He closed his mind to her. She couldn't know how close he was to her. She'd run.

Genève had been right about something and so had he. Witches never just went missing, they did it intentionally or unintentionally and that was only because someone with a stake or weapon made the choice for them.

You're in a hell a lot more trouble than you could know, he thought to no one. He took another deep breath almost like walking out of the room.

He was outside again and walking away from the house of one Lucy Bennett.

'Tomorrow, Bon-Bon, tomorrow' had echoed several times in Bonnie's mind. Please, she thought just let it be a dream.

Just a dream.


	8. Can't Chase This Dream

Satin/Silk: It only took like five re-writes and a computer crash but here is Can't Chase this Dream, hopefully it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters presented or implied in this chapter with the exception of any OCS. They all belong to their respective owners; Stephanie Meyers, The CW or L.J. Smith.

There will be some OOCness due to my interpretation of how these characters will act in this unlikely situation.

All chapter names are lyrics from the song I Need you By Saving Abel which I do not owe.

* * *

Can't chase this Dream

_"Tomorrow, Bon-Bon, tomorrow,"_

Fear soared through her and her body stiffened. She hadn't meant to move, she hadn't meant to let him know that she was awake.

She had expected him to make some kind of remark but he made none. As quickly as she felt him, he disappeared from her. He was still in the room though; he couldn't hide that fact from her. It was like being in the car all over again.

She needed his touch.

But she couldn't have it. She couldn't risk it. Side-effects weren't worth the cost that would undoubtedly come with a small taste.

He was Damon fucking Salvatore after all and a part of her wondered how could she forget that? He was a psycho at best. Sure, he had dashing good look and could be more than anyone expected out of him. But that didn't change his basic design and despite it all, he was a monster.

"Is that what you really think of me, Bon-Bon?"

She didn't move but she could feel the warmth of his anger coursing through him. There were more emotions boiling over but it was the only one he would let her feel.

She wanted to console him. She wanted to let him know the truth of it but she couldn't do that.

'You're in a hell a lot more trouble than you could know'

It almost sounded like a growl more than an agitated warning. Her heart was in her throat as she fought to control herself.

How close was he?

She had to leave.

She couldn't leave.

She needed the grimoire but fuck the grimoire if Damon was in Fork.

Fuck, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Damn it, it had only been four days! She needed more time, how did this happen? She was careful; she covered her fucking track so well. No one could find her; no one should be able to track her but a witch.

"Shit," Bonnie cursed to herself.

Damon still had other witchy connections, she hadn't thought about that. She hadn't even considered the fucking possibility of that. But why should she have?

She thought she had but she couldn't be sure that she had cleared all her stuff out of the Salvatore Boarding house and her own. She could kick herself. Why did she ever invite him into her house?

She never did.

She frowned to herself. Her dad had under Damon's compulsion.

Why hadn't she killed the bastard when she had the chance?

Because she had loved him once but that was a long time ago. Or maybe it wasn't. She shook her head. Calm down, she reminded herself, she just needed to remain calm. Her mind was everywhere, she was so unsure how much information she could had leaked.

Elena's reminder echoed in her head. She had to stay in control, Elena was right. Bonnie didn't have the luxury to lose herself especially not now when Damon was so close.

"Okay," she said aloud to no one.

Despite it all, she wasn't a coward and she wouldn't hide in her house forever. Damon was smart, he would find Lucy and he would find where she lived. It would only be a matter of time before he got in somehow.

She couldn't leave Forks without the grimoire. It wasn't an option for her.

She needed some time; she needed some place where she could be safe. She thought of Jacob but she shook her head.

The threat of a werewolf bite would not be enough to keep Damon away.

She just needed somewhere to go for the moment.

Bonnie got out of her bed, not caring that she was still wearing a nightgown. She threw on a pair of jeans, not caring for a bra or shirt. She grabbed a hoodie and stuffed a bag full of clothes. She would leave Lucy a note. It was the only thing she could do for now.

She didn't have anywhere to go. She'd figure out, she just had to get the hell out of there. Bonnie almost left the room without her phone and scrambled back to it. It was an instant reflect to check it.

As soon as Bonnie opened her phone, she saw a missed text. Edward, why hadn't she thought of him before?

"..."

Damon stiffened, her mind was in an uproar and it rocked him to the core.

She was running.

He could hear every panic step she took as she raced toward the front door. He wasn't going to let her get away again.

The front door of Lucy's house wretched opened and Damon moved as quickly as possible. His prize was the priceless, surprise look of one Bonnie Bennett.

"Hello Bon-Bon,"

She tried to relax and glare him down but Damon saw the twitch in her throat. She had gulped in fear and she had no idea how right that action was.

"….."

It was late, later than Jasper wanted to be up.

They didn't sleep, it was true but he preferred to be able to rest. It was the only time he felt in complete control of his ability.

He rested and shut his mind down. It was a great pleasure and relief for him especially during a busy and long day. And the last few days at the Cullen house had been both long and busy.

The Witch, Bonnie, according to Edward was powerful but harmless unless provoked. Of course his analysis didn't give Alice any peace. She demanded more action.

Hour by hour, Jasper saw the woman that he had fallen in love with fading and being replaced by something else. He couldn't believe that no one else saw it.

And yet, no one gave any indication that they saw it. Then again, no one had the same background as Jasper, he noticed everything about her.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when his eyes snapped opened in the darkness. Her body shifted on the bed but it wasn't the same. He knew the difference between her lying on the bed, designing outfits, reading books or compiling outfits, he knew every shift. This one was different.

He let his eyes flutter softly until they closed.

She was leaving.

The blond vampire didn't move. He made sure his breathing pattern didn't differentiate from before. He didn't want her to notice. Alice, after all, was going to such great lengths to disappear without his notice.

He waited a few minutes; she wouldn't get that far from him. He didn't bother putting on real clothes. She had a ten minute lead at most, anymore and he would lose her.

He descended down the stairs quietly and through the garage. Alice's car was gone and so was Edward's.

Jasper shook his head; he wouldn't focus on that right now.

He run through the dark, quiet forest at a pace that he was comfortable with. Where exactly had she gone? He wasn't sure if they were quite in Forks anymore.

And when Jasper considered giving up on his endeavor, he found her car. He moved silently through the trees and hid quietly.

He peeked through the darkness as little as possible. No matter how many times he took a glimpse, the image he saw made no sense to him.

There was Alice but he couldn't understand why she was meeting someone at this time of night. And to make matters worse, there was something extremely unsettling about the dark skinned woman. Her violet eyes shone with madness.

His heart, had he had one would have frozen when those eyes turned to him.

"Come here," it was barely a whisper but Jasper found himself moving despite how he tried not to. He drew closer and closer to the duo and realized that the sparkle in Alice's eyes, the thing he had loved most about her, was gone. His love was lost to the world.

A fate, he was sure he was going to share soon.

"….."

Damon moved without thinking and he cursed his impulsive action.

He just didn't want her to run from him. He grabbed the pregnant witch by the shoulders and pulled her as far from the door as possible.

He immediately regretted it as the most powerful aneurysm he had ever felt pulsed through him. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep his outburst of pain to a minimum as he clawed at the ground.

It was unbearable but damn if he didn't miss it. It was real; not a dream and not some damn apparition to taunt him. It was her and a part of him didn't give a fuck. He really didn't give a shit.

Four fucking days, and he knew she felt it. Her eyes soften just as his had but the enormous pain in his head did not dissipate. It softened and it became like the worse pounding headache that Damon ever had. But he really didn't give a fucking shit.

Four fucking days, Bon-Bon, it was the only thing that he could think of. He missed his little twitchy witch. He missed the way she looked when she was mad at him. The face, he was thinking about, was on her face. She was shaking her head.

There was the possibility of a threat and his life flashing before him but he didn't care. He pushed himself off of the ground. He didn't care about his dark jean being slightly caked with dirt or how he looked. He knew he had to look like shit.

He had been worrying for more hours than he wanted to count. He was going to have a wrinkling forehead much like Stefan's and he wasn't even fucking brooding.

It was some really fucked up shit.

Luckily he hadn't been forced back that far.

"Please, don't Damon," She whispered to the wind.

He couldn't hear the words; the sound of her voice was like a caressing against his ear. A caressing that he greatly missed but his eyes were solely focus on her lips. She looked as bad as he felt but he didn't care. He didn't fucking care about anything and for one mere moment, he felt at peace.

His hands found their way to either side of her face and she didn't flinched. She wanted his touch as bad as he wanted hers. His lips descended on hers and it was the sweetest thing. His lips devoured her as they fought for control. That's all it was with them, a constant struggle for dominance. Someone was going to cave eventually but it sure as hell didn't decrease the passion and strength they fought with.

A soft moan escaped both their lips and a feeling soared through them. The aching need that had been repressed was exploding through them both.

He had unleashed a horror worse than Pandora's Box but damn if it didn't feel so good.

She kissed at his lips hungrily and his hands held tightly to her face. It wasn't the release they both wanted but it was so much better than nothing.

It was all too perfect and all too wonderful in that one moment. It was just a mere illusion. It could not repress all the shit that had happen four days ago. And it certainly didn't change or erase Bonnie's motive or desire.

No, she thought as her eyes slowly opened.

Damon's lips stopped moving. He knew it was coming, but fuck if he couldn't at least get a taste of her first. It had started that Sunday night or was it Monday morning but they had never finished it.

She wanted to be so angry at him but there was nothing. Her heart was so happy to be in his arms again. Even the babe growing in her belly seemed too tranquil as if it understood that daddy was here. And that was supposed to make everything okay but it didn't.

It didn't make everything fucking okay. Tears pierced the corner of Bonnie's eyes and Damon's hand rose to push them away.

"Don't," She said as she pulled away.

His lips tighten into a thin line. Did he blame her, he wasn't sure but she sure didn't understand what was going on. She needed him and she didn't even know it. It was so pitiful and pathetic but he couldn't find the words to gloat over her.

Her pain was real and maybe he had been wrong when he had thought it. But all he wanted, all he had ever wanted and it had been intensified so much lately was to see her safe.

"You don't understand," They were the only words that he could find.

They had been the wrong words to say.

"I don't understand? What don't I understand, Damon?" Why couldn't she be angry with him? "You're… you're…"

They were no words, just an overbearing pain. They were ending, how could he not see it?

"You're just so selfish," She said softly.

"Selfish? I am selfish, Bonnie the runaway witch. I have only been spending the last four days trying to catch up with you. You have no idea what's going on but its okay because the judgey witch can pass another judgment in that self-righteous world of yours. Is it lonely on that pedestal of yours?"

Bonnie clenched her fist. "At least I have something to stand by and to stand for. What do you have, Damon? Bimbos, alcohol and a recklessness behavior that will get you and everyone you ever cared about killed. It must be lonely in your self-appointed hell."

Before, he would have grabbed her and ripped her throat out. It was a natural reaction for him; one that become his entire being. She had been right, he was a psycho at best and his basic design was monstrous.

But despite it all, he couldn't do that to er.

"And I don't want to be a part of it," She said softly.

He clenched his fist and unclenched it.

"And what makes you so much better than me witch? You talk about standing for things and what do you do but judge and carry on with that fucking self-righteous attitude. You're a selfish bitch at best and a hypocrite. You stand for what's right, do you? Then why did the fuck do you run?"

"To get the fuck away from you," The words were like a slap in the face.

"You know Bennett; I have had a lot of opinions of you but I never pegged you as a coward. Any other time, you'd tell me to go fuck myself and throw a little witch tricks in my face. But all of a sudden, you can't look me in the face. You have to run? I may be selfish but you've become a coward."

He had expected fire or an aneurysm but somehow it seemed worse when her hand collided with his face. It wasn't the first time Damon Salvatore had been slapped and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last. But damn, if it didn't sting.

There were certain unspoken rules between them and they both broke one. They were destructive, a disaster waiting to destroy the world but it never diminished how he felt.

Should they be together, no but damn, if he didn't care.

This was Bonnie; this was his Bon-Bon, the one who braved everything when he was falling through chaos.

It couldn't forget the night that started this all and he couldn't just let her go. She was everything to him.

His face softened and the tears that had threatened to spill were already down her face. He reached out to touch her and she smacked his hand away.

"No," Her voice was stern.

"Bon-Bon,"

"Stay the fuck away from me," He didn't listen.

He pulled her to him and held her tight against him.

The moment was short lived as Damon felt himself being pulled away from Bonnie and being thrown. It was like being pulled from a dream, he felt hazy and the haziness continued to seep through until he heard her voice.

"Damon,"

Her heart was in her throat and he felt it. What the hell had just happened?

Fuck, were they here? He forced himself up and only to see the vague image of a silver Volvo speeding pass.

Damon moved quickly but he was already too late.

"Shit," he yelled.

He turned his head and saw Bonnie's Prius still there. She would kill him for what he was about to do to her car.

But something sparkled in the grass and he stopped. Her keys were there, she must have dropped them when the asshole grabbed her.

He picked them up, and sped off behind the Volvo. There was no way in hell he could catch that car but he could still follow.

Damon winced as his ears were assaulted by the loud obnoxious sounds of Glee blasting through the stereo.

He jabbed the button a little too hard as he searched for his phone.

He was pushing the little car as fast as he could to keep that silver car in sight. The driver didn't seem to notice him behind them or didn't care.

He'd skin that motherfucker alive as soon as he got his hands on him.

"Damon?" Alaric asked, there was sleep in his voice.

The plan had been for Alaric to find Bonnie the next day while pretending to be a substitute but well fuck, that plan fell through.

"They got Bonnie,"

"What?"

"They got Bonnie," Damon yelled through the phone.

Fuck, why didn't this car go fucking faster? The silver car was still zooming ahead of him.

"Where are you?" Damon could hear Ric as he rushed to get up and dressed.

"Following him, the motherfucker in a silver Volvo," Damon growled. "Bring me a stake; I am going to take his fucking head off,"

"You know, never mind, where are you exactly?"

"Heading towards the woods,"

"So specific,"

"Well wake up Scooby and meet me there, I can't promise there will be anything left of him,"

"Okay, try to keep him alive so we can find out who he's working with. " Damon hung up the phone in response.

"…"

Everything had moved entirely too fast for Bonnie before she could place what happened. Her chest heaved and the sobs her body was shaking with slowly decreased.

Edward hadn't turned to look at her yet. She imagined he was waiting for her to calm down.

They had been driving through the forest at a scary pace. It was unnerving and enthralling. It was hard to shake the feeling of waiting to attack Edward; it was a reflex and a side-effect of the adrenaline.

The young Witch turned to look at Edward, waiting for him to say something but there was nothing.

His mind was moving five times faster than his car as he realized that man was the owner of the voice that he had heard in Bonnie's head. That was four days ago, four fucking days ago, how did he get to Forks so fast and how did he find Bonnie.

Hell, Edward had lived in Forks for a long time and he hadn't even known where Lucy Bennett's house was.

This was complicated and stranger than he had anticipated. Maybe, they should have taken Alice's words more seriously but he shook his head. He stole a glance at Bonnie who seemed calmer now than she was before.

She let him touch her? Who was this guy?

He didn't matter, the man was definitely not a vampire, and Edward knew that for a fact. He regretted throwing in him in a tree but it seemed like the best option at the time.

He hoped that the bastard didn't die. It would make things harder for everyone later.

He pushed the button for the garage and pulled in.

Alice's car was gone; strange.

He wouldn't think about that right now. He turned the ignition off and tried to calm himself.

He looked towards Bonnie who looked hollow.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have handled it like that,"

Soft tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I am sure, he's not dead, just hurt." He tried to reassure her.

"He's a vampire Edward," Shit. "And he's going to try to kill you and your whole family. Please, tell me your house, this house is owned by someone other than your family."

"It's not," Damon said as he grabbed Edward by the throat and slammed him into the wall.


	9. Can't Change Who We Are

Satin/Silk: Welcome to the fourth to the last chapter! Absences make the heart grow fonder. Computer didn't crash just been working on this chapter for like a month!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters presented or implied in this chapter with the exception of any OCS. They all belong to their respective owners; Stephanie Meyers, the CW or L.J. Smith.

There will be some OOCness due to my interpretation of how these characters will act in this unlikely situation.

All chapter names are lyrics from the song I Need You by Saving Abel which I do not owe.

* * *

Can't Change Who we Are

Damon had barely heard his own voice when he spoke or the sadist way each word had flowed out of his mouth. He knew, it was damn near impossible to prevent the smirk from creeping onto his face. Goddamnit, it was fucked up but he had missed this too. The look of astonishment on this motherfucker's face as Damon's nails carelessly dug into Edward's skin. It was beautiful. Maybe, that made Damon a little fucked up but when had Bonnie given a shit?

Damon's vampric features shone through and his victim seemed completely taken back. Stupid mother fucking humans with their goddamn naivete; it made Damon want to rip all their throats out.

"Damon," Bonnie shouted.

"Quiet Witch, can't you see the men are talking,"

Damon didn't have to look at Bonnie to see that didn't sit well with her. He felt the swell of emotion within her and the light tingle of magic. He immediately snapped his head to face her. Her heart was caught in her throat. That's wasn't her Dumb-Dumb. It was the old Damon that she had hated and despised. His face was torn with a sadist look as his fang extended. The crackle of the black underneath his pale skin gave her the creeps. She resisted the urge to waver from what she about to do.

"Do it witch and he dies," He snarled.

The lump in Bonnie's throat had grown. Her heart was pounding but she refused to allow him to have his way. There had to be something that she could do. When he was like this, she doubted that an aneurysm would make him falter. What did Damon care about beside him? A small kick in her belly reminded her of their unborn babe. She would never resort to that as a real threat but Damon didn't need to know that.

She lifted the very thing that she was going to harm Damon with when his head snapped back towards her. His face more terrifying than the last look he gave her. The object fell from her hands and for the first time in a long time, Bonnie felt real fear. He was monster, how could she think that would ever change.

"Don't even joke about that," his voice was barely above a whisper but it sounded like a roar.

Edward took the opportunity to up the playing field in his favor. He would show this asshole that he wasn't one to fuck with. He hated seeing the terror in Bonnie's eyes and wondered how she could have ever attached herself to such a creep. The young vampire's back was barely off the wall before he felt his body being shifted again and his body went slamming against another wall.

"You may be strong but I am sure as hell more pissed," Damon countered as he stabbed Edward with a Phillips screwdriver.

Bonnie screamed, "Damon, you don't understand."

The screwdriver barely missed Edward's heart as he cried out in pain. The wound wouldn't kill him but damn if it didn't hurt. He didn't like this. Edward was the lion; he was never the fucking lamb. Looking into this Damon's eyes, he realized if this psycho wasn't stopped soon, Edward would be less than a fucking lamb. There was something utterly reckless in the man's eyes that made Edward dangerously aware he was capable of anything.

"No, you don't understand." He snapped at Bonnie before he turned back to Edward.

He withdrew the tool only long enough to plunge it back inside of Edward, "Where the fuck are the other witches," Damon snarled.

Edward looked at him bewildered, taking this moment to look this psychotic bastard in the eyes. His mind penetrating his and he saw more than he wanted to. It wasn't just Damon in there, there was Bonnie too.

"Answer me, you emo son of bitch," Edward cried out in pain. "I'll get it out of you one way or the other and I will find that bastard Demetri and kill him the right way this time."

Damon's eyes were crazy as he wretched the screwdriver out of Edward. He'd kill him this time, the Cullen vampire thought to himself. Edward attempted to move again but Damon's grip on him was stronger than anything that he had ever felt. Right as the tool was about to plunge into his heart, Damon felt some one grabbed his arm. He snatched it back and knocked whoever had grabbed him back.

It was the horror in Edward's eyes that made the angry vampire realized his mistake. He hit bonnie. He hit his Bon-bon; the mother of his child. He let go of the wounded vampire and caught the pregnant witch before she hit the ground.

"I am sorry," Damon already knew those words were nothing to her now.

He was a monster.

Bonnie got to her feet swiftly, shaking as she suppressed the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Bonnie," Cried a voice.

Bonnie turned her head, feeling more shaken than she was before. Elena was alive? Her knees felt weak as she tried to hold herself up. She barely saw Edward slam Damon into a wall about to repay him the same kind courtesy.

"Edward," Carlisle nearly shouted. "I think the time for violence is over,"

Her skin was chalky now and Damon had been the first to notice. He hated the fact that despite it all, this Edward still had him pinned. He watched as some woman walked over to Bonnie, it was like she glided. Bonnie had barely managed to speak when she fell into the strange woman's arm. It took everything in Damon not to throw Edward to the side and kill the woman for touching his Bon-Bon. But he didn't, he saw the way that Bonnie had opened her arms to the woman. After what Damon just did, Bonnie would never welcome him like that again.

* * *

It wasn't Alaric's job to be constantly making excuses or apologizing for Damon but somehow Ric did. Maybe it was just a part of the nonstop adventure and disaster that was being Damon Salvatore's best friend. Alaric knew that Stefan wasn't going to do but that was a totally different matter.

Alaric cleared his throat as he sat in an armchair. This was definitely different than the pow-wows that they had at the Boarding House. It was probably because parts of the house were completely made out glass. In a way Ric couldn't help but be a little envious. It seemed like these Cullens lived a different sort of life if they could allow themselves to be this exposed. In Mystic Falls, though things had momentarily calmed down, this would be a huge disadvantage to them.

And strangely enough the darkness and oddity that was the Boarding House wasn't so bad and felt like a second home. Maybe it should have felt that way from the beginning.

Nonetheless the group of nine filled what Ric assumed was the family room or maybe the den. Mostly everyone stood except for Ric, Carlisle and Esme. The room sizzled with the tension and the absence of Bonnie and two other members of the Cullen family did nothing to help.

Only a moment after the only human in the room had cleared his throat, did a young woman with a pixie hair cut walk in. Edward quickly pushed himself off of the wall.

"Where have you been," The words had sounded like an accusation than a question.

"I was looking for Jasper," Alice paused, using a trick that Stella taught her to manipulate Edward's gift. "He's missing."

"Oh dear," Esme said quietly.

"Oh great," Damon sneered. "And I am going to risk sounding cliche but he's a vampire isn't he?" Carlisle merely nodded his head.

"Please excuse my brother; it's been a long week," Stefan spoke up.

Damon narrowed his eyes, wanting to say something well very Damon but bit his tongue. He would keep it to himself, especially incase Bonnie walked in any moment. He had already fucked things up royally twice; he didn't need a third conviction. Getting her to come back home would be a task in itself but getting her to forgive him would be damn near impossible.

"We've come a long way," Ric started but was interrupted.

"From Virginia," Alice finished for him.

"Yes," Ric confirmed.

"Wait, how does she know that?" Tyler said as he unfolded his arms.

"Snoopy, it may not be the right time to do your talking dog thing,"

The Cullen's eyes shifted between their clan and then to the newcomers. "You travel with a werewolf," Carlisle asked perplexed.

"Yea…" Caroline said cautiously. "Don't worry; he's really sweet unlike some others,"

The Blonde vampire's hand found its way into that of her boyfriend's. Damon resisted the urge to gag. His eyes continued to dart around to see if at any moment if Bonnie would join them. The doctor vampire had said the stress was finally getting to her and she needed to rest. Damon scoffed, wanting badly to say something but he couldn't. He was more afraid of what would happen if he threatened what the doctor had said.

If he had woken Bonnie up and had to deal with those eyes. There were a lot of things that Damon hated but to see his woman, his little twitchy witch to look at him with absolute disdain was too much. There was a fear in her eyes that if he had tried to reach out to her, she might have flinched from him and he couldn't stand to watch her do that. Not after he had come all this way to make sure she was safe.

"Look, Mr. Cullen," Saint Elena stepped forward. "We don't want any trouble; we just came to make sure our friend Bonnie was okay. I don't know why she left Mystic Fall," She threw a glance at Damon.

Damon ground his teeth and resisted the urge to put the bitch in her place.

"But we've come all this way and just need to know she was safe,"

"Why wouldn't she be safe, dear?" Esme asked gently.

"There are witches disappearing all over the world," Ric answered.

"And before we decided to take this happy field tour across the country, some bastard vampire named Demetri was in Bonnie's house looking for her," Damon said aggravated.

The Cullen paled if that was even possible all accept Alice. This didn't go unnoticed by Stefan or Ric.

"Demetri," Carlisle asked again.

"What would the Volturi want with a witch?" Edward questioned.

"The who," Tyler spoke again.

"You don't know who the Volturi are?" It was like a soft rebuke as if they were asking where the United State of America was on a map.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "They're the vampire clan of Elders,"

"Like the Originals," Caroline questioned.

As soon as her statement hit every ear, the truth dawned on them all. It seemed impossible but it was the only explanation. Holy shit, they all thought. There were different class of vampire, worse; there were different societies of vampires co-existing with no idea of the other existence.

What the fuck has Bonnie stumbled into?

While all posed the question mentally, no one seemed to notice that Damon had slipped out of the room.  
-

Bonnie woke with a jolt. Panic raced through her and it only worsens when she realized everything that had happened was not a dream. He found her. Damon was there.

The images of his demented face haunted her as she thought of the way that Damon had shoved her. She knew what happened and as much as she tried not to blame him, it was hard not to. He would never change. And the pregnant witch knew that Damon would say the same about her. Bonnie was just as self-righteous as ever. They couldn't change who they were and it was stupid of them to think they could.

There was a soft knock on the door but Bonnie didn't have to guess who was there. The house was so strange and at the moment, she felt like it perfectly demonstrated how vulnerable she felt. There was nothing to hide behind in this room and it fucking sucked.

Damon pushed the door opened after a while. He had spent the last few minutes trying to figure what to say. He fought his pride and reckless behavior to make himself realized what he already knew to be true. He needed Bonnie. She wasn't like Katherine or Elena. She never played games with him or tried to force him into some mold of what she thought was right. Sure she preferred he didn't spill innocent blood but compared to the two women who trampled on his heart, it wasn't that big of a request.

She made sacrifices and he was well aware of them. Damon Salvatore represented everything that Bonnie hated in the world and to a certain extent, he hated himself too. But that a completely different side of the coin and one that didn't feel like divulging into. She made him feel human which he hadn't been for so long. He hadn't known it until Rose died but that was what he craved for the most. He just wanted a small taste of humanity, something to make him feel like he could redeem for his sins. It was a lie and usually it was a bunch of horse shit that he'd tell Stefan to get the fuck over. But despite it, Damon just needed to know he was redeemable even if he never made it fully to the side of the good and just. He could continue on a little better knowing he wasn't such a waste of space like good old Giuseppe said he was.

Thinking of his father made Damon cringe on the inside; what if he hadn't come back to reality? What if something had been on the floor or another car parked in the garage closer to them. His child, his precious baby would be gone.

Damon shut his eyes in disgust. Damnit, he could go for a drink. Life was getting just a little too damn real and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He wasn't fucking sure at all.

The moody vampire pushed off the door, not sure what to expect. Each step he took, Damon knew that he had fucked up and there was little possibility of making this better. The knowledge alone made him feel like he was being pushed in the corner and Damon did what he did best; be himself.

"Well witch, I have to say out of all the shit you've gotten into, this has to be the worse. Didn't think it was possible that you could do anything worse than get involved with that warlock kid," That hit a nerve.

And it would be a lie if Damon said he hadn't been trying. The look on her face was murderous but she didn't move.

"I am beginning to really question your judgment." Damon clicked his tongue as he approached her. "First there was that bartender who turned out to be a vampire and tried to kill you and the witch boy who was just trying to use you for a greater purpose. Love is so hard to find for the self-righteous witch,"

"You forgot one," Her voice was low.

"Did I, Bonnie?" He was so close now.

"Yes. You." Her emerald eyes melted into his pale blue. "You are the worst thing to happen to any woman and that's why every single one leaves you in the end."

Damon scoffed, "You didn't exactly get that far witch and not that you could ever,"

"Not yet," Her look was dangerous. "The only reason that I don't found water and burn your ass is because it would be a waste of energy."

A tear fell from her eyes and it would be so easy for her to let it touch him and burn him. The fire she could make from that single tear and the ones that would follow would amaze even the eldest of witches.

"Such a bold threat Bon-Bon but maybe you're forgetting that you're linked to me,"

The smirk on his face was unforgettable as he gently grabbed her jaw. He touched his own temple with another hand as to remind her. Her face was calm and still besides the tears that continued to roll. He couldn't feel anything from her, she had completely shut down. This wasn't good.

He wanted her angry and he wanted her piss but this was different. Words and actions were about to be said that they were going to regret forever. As much as Damon knew it was coming, he couldn't bring himself to just get up and leave. Even when common sense told him and everything in him made aware that this was a bad idea. He had to take the risk. Shit, this was gonna hurt.

"And why do you think I came to Forks? Because of my cousin Lucy, that was convenient for me but once I found what I am looking for me, you will _never _be able to think of me without an uncontrollable aneurysm slamming through your whole fucking body. No, when I find what I need, you will never see me or my baby again and no witch or warlock will be able to help,"

The look on her face took him back to when she found out that Caroline had turned into a vampire. Bonnie had blamed him and if it hadn't been for Elena, Damon would have died that day. She was out of control and more reckless than he could ever imagine her to be. Damon searched for a smart ass retort but there was nothing.

He looked into her eyes and he knew that she meant every single word.

"How does it feel Damon to know that if Rose hadn't died of that werewolf bite that she would have left you in the end. Everyone fucking leaves you and for good reasons too. How does it feel to be that damn unlovable," That hit a nerve.

The crackle of black reappeared and before Bonnie could say anything else, Damon lounged at her. It was like that moment she realized he was a vampire all over again. Her heart was caught, he really was a monster.

But she wasn't as clueless as she had been that day. The moment his mouth went to her neck, the tears that had soaked her skin had erupted in the hottest flame that she had ever created. Damon let out a painful scream as he jerked back.

"I'll kill you first," He gurgled as he rolled on the floor in pain.

Bonnie's chest heaved as the door swung opened. Ric had been the first time to appear. He was speechless at the scene. The tears that fell from Damon's eyes only made the flames worse as he repeated it to himself. The young pregnant witch couldn't even bring herself to believe that he hadn't meant it. Bonnie was finding it hard to believe that this wasn't going happen eventually.

Let the bastard die, she thought.

"Bonnie!" The teen witch turned her head to see her best friends looking at her alarmed.

The fire died down and Damon lay on the floor, perfectly still. He looked crispy and all eyes were on her. She just couldn't take the stares. She pushed herself off the bed and forced her way through the group of people. She moved as quickly past them as possible, hoping more people were focused on Damon than her. Someone had tried to grab her but she forced them back although she couldn't pretend to not hear the voice that had followed.

"Just let her go,"

Go? Where the fuck was she was supposed to go? The question just alluded to how empty she felt. The young Bennett witch hadn't realized that she was crying until she was leaned next to her car. She was happy and angrier at the sight of it. Damon had chased down Edward in a Prius. The image was hilarious and with each giggled that escaped her mouth, a sob came out as well.

She tried not to double over in pain. Oh God, she moaned to herself. What had she done? What had they done? How did things ever get this fucked up? Her hand covered her mouth. She needed to go.

Bonnie moved slowly to the driver's side of her car, happy that her keys are been left in the ignition. She closed her eyes for a moment as she turned the car over. She could do this. She took a deep breath and left the Cullen property before someone could really get the chance to stop her.

The pixie-haired vampire smirked to herself as she sent a text.

"She's all yours,"  
-

So, this was what it was like to die, Damon thought. Not that this had been the first time that he had die but this death was a little more excruciating than the other. Or any near death experience that he had ever had. He had to hand it to Bonnie, no one else could make death so exciting or as terrifying as your local pissed off witch.

She just had a certain talent for bring his ass back to earth. He sighed and cursed all silently to himself. Damon had stopped screaming and the pain had subsided when he heard Bonnie's swollen feet wobble on by. The voices around him were of little consequence to him as he tried to force himself to his feet.

His movements were labored and everything was in slow motion as if he was in some kind of bad horror film. A bitter chuckle rose in the back of his throat, every day was like a bad horror film in the life of Damon Salvatore( the bastard who just wouldn't die.)

The bitter chuckle was met with instant pain and Damon tried to remember that he had almost been burned to death. His body was going to feel like a bitch until he could heal properly. He worried about that after he saw his fire starter witch. Damon gritted his teeth when Elena and Ric approached him. God, he wasn't really in the mood for a lecture from the moral team. Almost a day ago he had gotten some kind of sermon from Mystic Fall's moral compass; he wasn't in the mood for another one anytime soon.

Ric gently put his hand out, careful not to touch Damon, already knowing he felt like hell. "Damon, I think you need to take a beat. Just let Bonnie cool off and you can heal before you two meet again,"

Damon's eyes narrowed. There was no fucking time to take a motherfucking beat. His eyes glanced down at Ric's ring. Shattering Alaric's neck in thousands of pieces sounded really tempting to Damon in that moment. As if she could read his thoughts, Elena stepped in front of Damon. The newbie vamp put on a brave face but she was no Caroline. Now there was a newbie vamp not to fuck with especially when she was angry.

A low growl erupted from Damon's throat. Stefan slowly advanced toward Damon and Damon's frown. He was no in the mood for this mutiny bullshit.

"Seriously Damon, I think Ric is right. Bonnie will be back and then we can sort everything out,"

"Elena, why don't you go takes a fucking beat because as I recall you were dead three out of the four days this shit went down-"

"Damon," Stefan said loudly.

"No, it's okay Stefan." Elena said bravely. "It's always everyone else's fault for why Damon is so unhappy. But maybe one day when you're all alone, you'll realize the only person that you can blame for your misfortune is yourself,"

Stefan had moved just in time to keep Damon from wrapping his hands around Elena's delicate little neck. Stefan pushed into him a wall and Damon winced in pain. The remorse on Stefan's face only lasted for a moment. The Cullens watched in amazement at the display, nearly helpless to do anything about it. Edward felt the whole incident justified the fear that he had before.

At that moment, the blonde vampire rushed into the room. The look of apprehension was painted on her face as her eyes darted around the room until they settled on Damon. He could almost feel the gulp that she wanted to take.

"Bonnie's missing," Damon's world went black for a moment.

He went limp in the younger Salvatore's arm but Stefan knew it was only a build up for the rage. But before any display of violence could be made by the psychotic-dark-haired vampire, Alice spoke up.

"I know where she is," Her voice was soft but every head turned.

"How," It was the only word on Tyler's lips.

"We all have certain gifts," Carlisle said softly. "My daughter is partial to premonition,"

"Oh really," Damon forced out. "Where was this freak show trick when our runaway witch was getting away?" Damon asked as he pushed his brother off of him. "Or better where the fuck was this ability when I was getting barbequed?"

Damon had stalked towards Alice skillfully and stared into her eyes. If she was unnerve or intimated by the madden vampire in front of her, she gave no sign of it.

"You probably deserved it," She spoke again quickly. "If you want to find her, come with me,"

"I'm coming with you," Elena said.

"No," Damon said quietly.

"Damon," She started.

"Fuck you Elena." Damon scanned the room, daring anyone to speak on her behalf.

"Damon," She tried again.

"No, Elena." He was trying his best to reign in his temper.

"She was my friend, Damon. My best friend and I am going with you to find her,"

"Your best friend, Elena? If you two were such good besties, why the hell is that when I was on the ground in pain and she was wobbling on by that you didn't stop her from leaving? If you two are such great besties why is it that we had a perfectly good plan to keep you alive and kill Klaus but you decided to be a sacrificial victim instead. So please Elena, tell me how you have every right to go with me to retrieve her so I don't fuck it up. Maybe instead of being so self-righteously concerned about what Damon is going to do, maybe you should actually remember that your best friend is a witch and there are witch going fucking missing."

Elena opened her mouth but it was forced closed when Damon spoke again. "I don't need you to tell me how much I am fucking up Elena, Bonnie does it all by herself. And I'll get our runaway witch while everyone else takes a fucking beat."

"Damon," Ric stated

Damon narrowed his eyes at his best friend when the man threw a handy vampire hunter toy at him. The action alone was enough to Damon relax a little. At least someone had a little faith in him that he wouldn't fuck this up completely.

"Your phone charged?" Stefan asked.

"Of course," Damon turned towards Alice. "Lead the way,"

Ric turned to the rest of the Cullen troupe, "Now tell us more about the Volturi,"

The small smirk, though it was hardly on Alice's face for more than a few seconds, did not go unnoticed by Edward. The reddish brown haired boy stepped in front of Damon, staring deep into his eyes.

"Call me if you need me," Damon raised his eyebrow and pushed past him.

Let the games begin, Alice thought as she followed behind the moody vampire. This was definitely going to be a night that he would never forget.  
-

The silence in Bonnie's car was a hand around her throat. She could barely take it but the only other option was to listen to her own tears. A feat that she refused to do though the tears were falling and she felt more lost than when she left Mystic Falls not even a week ago. Goddamnit, it hadn't even been a fucking week and everything was just so fucked up. Why was this her fucking reality no matter where she went?

Was it so wrong to want to get away Damon? He was dangerous and he was a threat to humanity as a whole.

But you loved him, a voice whispered across her subconscious. The thought was enough to break her. The pregnant witch slammed on her breaks, grateful no one else was on the road as the rain started to pour. She didn't want to be responsible for anymore death. She had single-handled killed the best relationship that she had ever had. And damn if it hadn't been for a good reason. She couldn't go back to him, not after tonight. Not after all that shit that he did.

"Oh, Gram," She moaned.

She needed help, she needed guidance but where could she turn to? She couldn't go back to the Cullens and she couldn't go back to Lucy. How did things get this way? How the fuck did things get this way? The pregnant teenager slammed her fist onto the steering wheel. She wanted nothing more than to scream out to the universe and hope that it took all her pain. But this was her burden to bear, she had made the decision and now she had to live with it.

Damn, the car smelled like him and she couldn't take it. Forcing her car in park, Bonnie got out of the car and paced. The storm was chaotic as she felt and it gave her no relief. What the fuck was she supposed to do? She just wanted a sign.

"One sign is that too much to ask for," She said to the sky.

Her only reply was the rumbling of thunder. The soaked witch turned her head to see where she was and she saw a sign. Quite literally, it was a sign with the words "La Push". Bonnie's heart thudded in her chest, she would find it tonight. Feeling lighter and better than she had in a long time, the teenage witch got back in her car and drove off.

She was completely unaware of the danger ahead.  
-

The first thing that Damon had noticed was Bonnie's car was missing and it was pouring. He kept the low growl that was forming in the back of his throat to himself. Damnit Bonnie, how could you be so stupid? The question directed at himself echoed in his mind. He ignored it.

She was still blocking him and the silence was terrifying. All he had to listen to was the sound of his own guilt as he got into the car with the strange woman. She seemed calm and he had expected her from her appearance to be talkative and annoying like Caroline. Alice flashed him a smile and it didn't help make Damon feel any better.

Edward's olive branch rung into his head but why would the Stefan clone with the bad haircut offer it? Something wasn't right; the worse thing about walking into a trap is knowing that you are walking into a trap. Damon quickly and loudly armed the vampire killing weapon. He glanced at the petite girl next to him and watched her reaction.

She jumped; completely surprise and he watched the flicker of emotion raced through her face though she tried to hide it quickly.

"So were you just planning to kill me in the car or after you parked it," Damon scoffed, "Why so surprised, you didn't see that coming?"

The panic in Alice's eyes subsided as she quickly jerked the steering wheel off to the right. Damon didn't know what happened until afterward. The small car all but wrapped itself around a tree and unfortunately for Damon, the weapon shot off in the confusion and shot Damon in the chest.

"Fuck," Damon shouted as he forced his way out of the passenger seat. At the rate he was going, there was no chance that the reckless vampire was gonna live through the night. He pushed himself up just in time to see Alice running through the forest. He ripped the stake out of his chest and groaned at the pain.

"Son of a bitch," He growled.

Damon could already feel the anger racing through him, pushing through his veins like a douse of adrenaline. That bitch was gonna die. Where the hell, are you Bonnie, he growled to himself. He only gave himself a moment before he chased off her.

Alice cursed mentally to herself. It scared her, he had been right, she hadn't seen that coming. In fact, despite everything that she had seen and haven't seen, she never saw Damon's Salvatore face. He was a blur, a figure she could never put a face but it was clear what he was.

No, that's not true. She had assumed that he was a vampire and that was far from the truth. He was the worst sort and more dangerous than any could manage. He was a fury consort; a vampire who recklessness could lead to the destruction of the whole fucking earth. Shit, she thought to herself. Shit, shit, she wanted to scream it out loud.

Her legs at their maximum speed seemed no match for Damon as she could sense him hastily approaching her. The raining ceased and Alice was relieved. Just a little further, she pushed herself. Alice almost cried with joy when she saw the circle of stones. She leaped over the outer rim of the circle and landed to her feet swiftly. She smirked while a wall of fire appeared around her.

Damon ground his teeth as he saw the wall of fire. What was a little more fire? The female vampire's widen when she realized what his intention was. Damon threw his arms up as he leaped through the fire and bite his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. His body rolled onto the ground and was quickly encased with dirt. He let out a sigh of relief before he quickly jumped to his feet waiting for Alice's next attack when he saw her head roll in front of him.

"Surprise," a smooth voice said as the head engulfed in flame.

Damon's eyes widen as a dark woman with violet eyes stood in front of him. He couldn't help but feel a little disgusted as he saw her rip another limb from Alice's body and watched it quickly turn to ash. Despite the horrifying display, Damon made a note that to kill vampires like Alice and Demetri, he had to rip them apart and set them on fire.

"I would say I am grateful but I am not. I prefer to do my own killing,"

"I know the feeling, Damon,"

Damon didn't comment on how she knew his name. He just looked at her, and immediately realized what she was. He should have known that other witches were involved.

"Where are the other witches?" He growled.

The trick to killing a witch was the element of surprise. It helped when he knew the witch. It was so much easier to get her off balanced.

"Some place you'll never live to see," She said smoothly.

The crackle of black underneath Damon's pale skin became clear and Stella smiled. "I have to say your breed of vampires is the most intriguing. It's a pity you'll all die soon,"

The comment caught Damon off guard as the crackle slowly disappeared. "Die," He repeated softly.

"The more witches the more powerful the spell and Bennett witches," Her voice trailed off.

"Are the most powerful," Stella smirked at his realization.

"I think I will enjoy watching you die the mo-" Her words were cut off by her own scream

Damon watched amazed as Demetri had attempted the same thing he had but manage to latch onto Stella's skin. His victory was short lived when steam came off of Stella's blood and Demetri's cries of pain filled the air.

Damon took this moment to attempt to snatch her heart out of her chest while she was distracted. Her eyes quickly snapped to him as if she already knew what he had planned. She grabbed Demetri by the hair and threw him toward Damon. Damon hadn't had the time to duck when Demetri's body hit him with full force. The two vampires hissed in pain.

"Kill them," Stella shrieked.

The flames that surrounded them disappeared as a blonde man in pajama pants appeared. His irises were completely black and the look on his face was anything but pleasant.

Damon got to his feet, not caring what Demetri felt or if he was even alive. He was going to kill that violet-eyed bitch. Before Damon could touch her, the witch disappeared quickly. Damon groaned and looked back at the blonde. He saw the surprise look on the Volturi's face.

"Jasper," He breathed.

Damon winced to himself as he rose to the feet. He could only assume that was the missing Cullen from earlier. Just his fucking luck, he turned to Demetri. The Salvatore brother was exhausted but he refused to give in until he knew that Bonnie was safe and that meant ripping the heart of a certain witch. Then Damon was damn well going to do it and he was damn well going to enjoy it.

Slowly Damon reached into his trademark leather jacket and found a lighter. "You grab a side; I'll grab a side and the one with the biggest piece get to light the mother fucker on fire."

Damon had expected Demetri to nod but he didn't. He has an uneasy look on his face. "If he's drunken her blood then his strength are increased tenfold."

"But you had some when you bite her right,"

"No, it turned to fire as soon as it hit my throat,"

Damon's lips turned into a thin line as he recognized how scratchy of the older vampire's had sounded. Fuck, he thought to himself. Before they could wonder any more if Jasper had indeed ingested any of Stella's blood, he came running at them as full speed.

Damon took a deep breath as Jasper drew closer to him, Damon was surprised when Demetri tackled him to the ground. Unfortunately the son of a bitch had been right, Jasper was a lot stronger and had Demetri on his back. The blonde vampire then processed to raise his arm in a move that Damon held dear to his heart. Not wanting to waste any time, Damon moved behind Jasper and shoved his hand through the man chest.

There was a gurgle of blood and pain from Jasper's lip. It was enough for Damon to toss Jasper off of Demetri who looked surprise that Damon had come to his aid. Damon had contemplating letting Demetri die while he went to find Bonnie but he thought against it. Damon's fire damaged boot pressed against Jasper rib cage and crashing it slowly.

He watched Jasper's face for any sign of him in there but there was nothing. He was like a robot just trying to follow orders which made it all the easier for Damon when he reached down and ripped one of Jasper's arm.

The blonde's screamed to echo through the forest. For a second there, Damon thought he say a flicker of her.

"Where's Bonnie," He growled but Jasper didn't say anything.

"He won't betray her," Demetri said as he approached Damon slowly.

"Well I can be very persuasive," Damon countered as he ripped another limb off.

The on pour of blood reminded him desperately how much he needed to feed. That could wait, he decided.

Another few unproductive minutes had gone by and Demetri had proven to be right. So they burned Jasper body and as Damon was throwing what was left of Alice onto the fire. He noticed a small phone fall out of her pocket. Edward's statement echoed in Damon's head.

He dropped Alice's corpse on the fire carelessly as he combed through her contact. He found what he needed and dialed the number. Demetri watched him carefully, not sure if he could trust the man but was exactly surprise that Damon hadn't thrown him on the fire as well.

"Alice," Edward questioned.

"Damon." He paused. "Alice is dead and we got problems,"  
-

To say that Jacob was upset was the understatement of the year. He was close to piss as he made his way to the library. Who the hell broke into a library on a school night and at this hour? Didn't the person have a job in the morning?

Jacob continued to grumble as he pulled his keys out for the library. He had managed to convince his dad and Sam not to join him. He could take care of it himself and if they were lucky, it was just a deer or something.

Jacob put his key in the door to listen to the creak as the door slowly opened. Well, whoever broke into the library wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, Jacob thought to himself. He moved gracefully through the library and turned the lights on. He heard someone cursed and he move without thought to their location. He was shocked to see a certain pregnant witch.

"Bonnie,"

Bonnie winced as she pushed a book off her head. She glared at the book as it made a loud thud. It was the stupid book that she had shelved not too long ago.

"What are you doing here," Jacob asked concern as he sat beside her.

"I need to find that grimoire tonight," Bonnie pleaded for him to understand.

"I don't understand, why tonight,"

Bonnie bite her lip, afraid that she was gonna lose a good friend. She didn't know the particular of why he and Bella had stopped being a friends but she knew it had something to do with Edward. If Jacob had ended their friendship over Bella just dating a vampire; what would he say to her when he realized a vampire was her baby's daddy?

He let out a deep sigh, feeling like this would be the second most awkward conversation since the Edward-is-a-vampire disaster.

Jacob looked at Bonnie curiously as he could smell the guilt mingling with her scent. What exactly did she have to feel so guilty about? She grabbed his hand and he tried to ignore the blush growing on his cheek.

"Jacob, there's something I have to tell you. I am not just a witch but one that has been eternally bound to a vampire." She took a deep breath. "Who is also the father of my child,"

Her heart broke as she watched the disgust wash over Jacob.  
-

Edward looked down at the ashes that were once his two siblings and frowned. Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose while he listened to Damon's story.

"So what spell, is she trying to cast exactly?"

Before Damon could respond, Demetri spoke. "Dracula wants to destroy every race of vampire that he has created,"

"Dracula," Alaric said amazed. "Like Bram Stoker's Dracula?"

"Who the fuck cares," Damon snarled. "We need to find that judgey witch before she gets killed."

"Oh and how are we supposed to find where she is Damon?"

"She's twenty minutes that way," Demetri pointed in Bonnie's direction.

"Demetri is a highly talented tracker,"

"Make sense," Damon grumbled.

"So what exactly is twenty minutes that way," Alaric asked Edward.

"La Push, it's an Indian reservation and werewolf territory,"

Demetri's face dropped; somehow Ric knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Just great, more fucking wolves," Damon growled.

"Their bites don't kill vampires, do they?"

The looks of confusion confirmed it. It seemed for every different class of vampires there was a different class of werewolves, just fucking great. Trust the pregnant witch to make friends with all the different paranormal creatures of Forks. What was next, a horde of unicorns?

* * *

_Next is Who Needs you  
_


	10. Who Needs Who

Satin/Silk: Okay, I did some rearranging. So this is the second to last chapter. Yay, never fear, there is a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters presented or implied in this chapter with the exception of any OCS. They all belong to their respective owners; Stephanie Meyers, the CW or L.J. Smith.

There will be some OOCness due to my interpretation of how these characters will act in this unlikely situation.

All chapter names are lyrics from the song I Need You by Saving Abel which I do not owe.

* * *

Who Needs You

"Are you crazy," Jacob roared. "No, you must be stupid. He's gonna kill you Bonnie. That's what vampires do, they kill people and you're going to be next. How could you have a child with that thing? I didn't even know they could have children,"

You're not the only one, Bonnie thought to herself. Jacob grabbed her by her shoulders and Bonnie's feet dangled in the air. She saw several emotions sweeping across Jacob's face. There was rage, disgust, pity and the one that hit home the most was betrayal. Was this how he felt about Bella and Edward? The young Witch didn't know. It was a subject that they had always stayed away from. Mainly so Bonnie could cover up her lie about Damon and her involvement with said vampire and the rest of the supernatural world.

"Jacob, you're hurting me,"

"How could you be so stupid? Why?" The young Were was screaming at her and Bonnie could see the tears prickling at the edge of his eyes.

"I am not Bella," She said softly.

Jacob's grip loosened but he looked at Bonnie surprise. How could she possibly know about Bella? Bonnie gave a weak smile as she tried to pry Jacob's hands off of her. He was reluctant at first but the young Were eventually let go of the pregnant witch.

"She and I go to the same high school,"

"So you know," His voice was angry but Jacob's face was teased with red.

"Yes," Bonnie retorted, looking away from him.

The young Witch felt humiliated for him as she could only imagine how he felt at the moment. Jacob wasn't like Damon where Bonnie was privy to his ever thought.

"Why didn't you tell me," He croaked.

"I didn't know how and," Bonnie paused. "I was really hoping that I would have that damn grimorie before I had to but now,"

The young Witch was so fucking tired of tears but what could she do as they began to pour once again. "He's here," Bonnie stammered.

"What," Jacob said, finding the strength to look her in the eye.

"Please, Jacob, I know I don't deserve it but I could really use your help. Please," Bonnie begged.

Jacob's only response was kicking the book that had landed on the ground. The book skidded across the floor a few inches and the book cover slipped off to reveal smooth brown leather. Bonnie glanced at the book and then stared at it. There was something eerily familiar about the cracked cover. She moved slowly to bend down and opened the book.

The pages fluttered as if a gust of wind had circulated in the library. The pages stopped and Bonnie gasped. She felt like an idiot. The language was not English but the young witch was fluent in it. The odyssey; it was the name of the spell that she had been looking for.

"This is it," She exclaimed.

Bonnie expected Jacob to glare or smile but he did neither. His body was sniff as his hands formed a fist. "There's something wrong,"

"Like what," Bonnie asked.

Jacob growled and replied, "A vampire's here,"

Bonnie's heart sunk as there was only one person she could think of. As much as the pregnant witch wanted to believe it wasn't true, her heart knew it to be so. It didn't help that there was a sort feeling of euphoria that went through her. Damon was close, a little too damn close, if Bonnie had any say about it. The Bennett Witch clutched the book to her chest and moved to leave the library as quickly as possible. Jacob's out-stretched arm prevented her.

"Wait here, vampires aren't allowed on this land," Jacob had whispered it but it felt like had snarled it.

Bonnie tried to relax while she watched Jacob leave. For some strange and foolish reason, she thought Jacob going to talk to Damon would keep her safe. How wrong, she was.

"Finally, we're alone,"

Bonnie turned around, her sense were on high alert. She had honestly expected to see a vampire but what she saw instead wasn't better. Stella emerged from the darkness and glanced at the grimorie. Her violet sparkled with appreciation.

"I am so glad you found that for me. It only shows itself to a Bennett Witch every century." Stella's finger gently tapped against her lip. "I have to admit whatever Bennett witch left it here was very smart."

Stella smirked and Bonnie shivered. She even felt the babe in her womb stirred with fear. There was something unholy about the woman before her. Witches were responsible for bring balance to the world and the woman before Bonnie stood for everything but balance. It did not help that Bonnie's guard had slipped and she saw all the horrors that were pushing Damon towards the young pregnant witch.

"You killed her," Bonnie's face paled as she saw the image of Stella ripping Alice's body apart.

Her stomach jerked and Bonnie knew that she had to keep her sickness to herself. If there was ever a time to be alert, it was now.

"You seem as surprise as she was when I ripped her …what the word human use, fucking, yes that's it. When I ripped her fucking head off,"

Every spell that Bonnie knew or could have possibly learned was racing through her mind. She gulped silently to herself. Despite all the shit that she had to do to keep Mystic Fall safe, there had never been a time when she had to come face to face with another witch. A warlock but that was different, he had taken her powers and she was at a disadvantage. Geez, she could really use Grams' help right now.

"I just want to warn you Bennett Witch, I am part Fae,"

"Shit," Bonnie cursed as she moved backward.

"Yea," Stella laughed. "That's right, shit,"

Bonnie gently pushed the grimorie under her arm and touched her stomach. "Baby, you gonna to have to help mama,"

Stella laughed at the stupidity of the Bennett witch before her. Was she really that desperate, Stella wondered to herself? The Fae Hybrid couldn't help but hope so because when she killed Bonnie, Stella wanted to think about this stupid action. The smirk had been wiped off of Stella's face when she felt herself been flung back and nearly through the wall.

Stella laughed as the smoke and debris slowly cleared. Well, she'll be damned, that actually worked. Well she would have be extra malicious when she killed that damn brat as well. As she rose, she could already hear the hurried steps of the Bennett witch. Bonnie wasn't going to get away that easily.

Bonnie didn't care who was responsible for what just happened but she was thanking them. She moved faster than she ever had. The door was in sight and all she needed to do was get tot eh other side of it. Jacob was there and so was Damon. She never thought she would be so happy to see that bastard again.

Before her fingers could lightly brush the handle of the door, something wrapped around Bonnie's arm. Against her better judgment, Bonnie let out a scream unrivaled by any shout that came before.

"DAMON!"

Damon froze when he not only heard but felt Bonnie. His body went crashing into the ground. There was a snarling wolf on top of him. Honestly, Damon should have known when Edward warned him that vampires weren't allowed in La Push. The impulsive vampire hadn't cared as he traveled as fast as he could to the Reservation.

Of course when he got there, there were about five wolves waiting for him. Damon had lazily glazed at the sky and noticed that there was a full moon in sight. He made the note to ridicule Scooby later. Without warning, two had launched at him and Damon hated to admit that one had gotten the best of him.

He had been able to drink some blood before he left Edward and Alaric. His arm and body had recovered but there was no way Damon could have easily taken down five wolves. He really should learn not to be a hero and take help when it damn well offered.

Nonetheless he had almost gotten bitten when he snapped the damn wolf's neck. He almost felt bad when he noticed that it was the body of a young boy that had taken his place. Almost; not that Damon had time to mourn because as soon as he sat up, another brown wolf was flying toward him.

Since Damon had killed more werewolf than it was tactful to say, he outstretched his arm and snatched out the wolf's heart. He threw it to the side and stood. The last three wolves had stared at him with disbelief. That's what those damn mutts got for fighting honorably. It probably didn't help that Damon had said that aloud.

A few more troublesome minutes later, there was only one wolf left alive and Damon was exhausted. He would end this quickly, he thought before the doors of the building opened. Another teenager appeared before him and he didn't look happy with Damon's slaughter.

Strangely enough the only surviving were looked at Jacob and scarpered off.

"Well damn," Damon started. "I am must be in the presence of royalty, I just forget to remember to give a damn,"

Jacob snarled at him. Damon wasn't in the mood; Stella could be close to Bonnie. If he was just getting here and Stella left before him. Damon mentally shook his head; he refused to move out of the way.

"Now Runs with wolf, get out of the way,"

"You're not allowed to be here, vamp," Jacob snapped.

"Well, I didn't see a sign,"

"Bonnie's not going with you," Jacob shouted.

Damon closed his mouth as he thought about all the way that he could ripped out Jacob's heart out when he heard and felt the scream.

"Bon-Bon," Damon said softly.

He saw Bonnie's face as she was being pulled away. Damon was forced back by the weight of Jacob in his were form. Damon pissed but more concerned about Bonnie, Damon shoved Jacob off of him and ran towards the door.

Damon pulled the door off hard enough to pull it off its hinges. In fact he did but he didn't care, he just tossed it again.

"Damon, help." The sound was muffled.

All Damon saw was darkness and he cursed around. He punched the wall near him. He really needed a fucking drink. Damon heard Jacob behind him and looked at the young werewolf.

"She's gone," Damon hissed.

Jacob stopped in his tracks.

"For your sakes, if anything happened to Bonnie because you tried to stop me, what happened to your friends will look like a godsend compared to the hell I will unleash on you," Damon said softly.

Jacob hadn't had the opportunity to transform before Damon disappeared. Jacob growled in frustration as he did his best to track the mysterious vampire's tracks.

"..."

Her head felt like it was splitting in two when Bonnie woke up. She gasped and sat up quickly. Her hands went over her body and sighed with relief when she knew her child was still there. Just as soon as Bonnie felt relieved, she panicked as she began to search for the grimorie. She ignored her surroundings for a brief moment as she tried to locate the spell book.

"Looking for something," Bonnie tried not to jump.

Alerted by the new voice, Bonnie quickly glanced around the room. The room was large, dark and decorated with items that could only be described as Gothic. The bedding beneath her was expensive and plush. If nothing else, Bonnie would always been able to know the difference between good linens and cheap one.

"Where am I," The young witch asked bravely.

"In my abode," A blonde said as he emerged from the shadows.

The hair on Bonnie's body stood up. The feeling that she had felt with Stella was intensified when she saw this man. Her mind screamed the devil, evil reincarnated but Bonnie couldn't believe that was his actually name.

"Hello," Dracula said with a smirk. "You must be the last surviving Bennett witch, I am Dracula,"

If Bonnie's whole body hadn't been overtaken with terror, she might have laughed. Dracula? There was no way that he could be real, right? Well that's how she felt about werewolves, vampires and other supes until they began to fill up her circle of friends. So if they were real, why couldn't Dracula be real?

Unable to hold it any longer, Bonnie's body lurched and she emptied her stomach.

"I have to admit, I do like a reaction from people but that is a little over the top," Dracula said casually. "It would seem you need a new room. I ate the last maid,"

Bonnie stared at Dracula bewildered as she wiped her mouth. She began to wish that she had listened to Damon or even cared when he had asked Edward where all the witches were. Dracula gave her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"Well I am sure, I can find someone to clean that mess,"

"Why," Bonnie asked as she stared at his hand.

"It will start to smell after a while," Dracula said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not what I meant," Bonnie said as she hesitantly took his hand.

"Oh, why you're here," Dracula stated as he pulled her from the bed.

His graze rolled over her and Bonnie did her best not shiver in response. "You're really are pregnant, aren't you?"

Bonnie's face heated with rage. If she wasn't so fucking terrified and she knew how to use the liquid in vomit, she burn this bastard to a crisp. He had the right to scare her to death but not make digs at her weight.

"Yes," She snapped.

The blonde Dracula's features suddenly looked a little sheepishly. It was hard enough to get use to the fact that this beautiful angelic like man was Dracula. But did he had to have a semi-likeable persona as well? Shouldn't be devious or down right evil towards her?

"I meant no offense; I just thought Stella had been exaggerating when she said you were pregnant. Some women are just fat after all."

Bonnie looked stunned as Dracula lead her away from the room. His home, she realized, was the size of a castle but very barren. The pregnant witch had to wonder if he had eaten all the help. All the curtains had been drawn, given the room an eerie dark and haunting feel. Bonnie glanced down at his fingers and saw that he wore no ring. She had to wonder what would happen if she drew back the curtains to reveal the sun if there was a sun.

"Bonnie," Bonnie turned her head to look at Dracula. "I wouldn't advise to do what you're thinking. I would be forced to something rash and in your _current_ state it would not be pleasant for anyone,"

Bonnie paused, understanding completely what he had been hinting at. As much as the Bennett witch loved her babe, Bonnie hated her too. Time likes this; it would be nice not to be pregnant.

"Now, that we have that cleared up, who's the father,"

Bonnie froze as Dracula continued to lead her down the hallway.

"Just a guy," Bonnie tried to keep her pace even so it wouldn't be obviously a lie.

Dracula's laughter was dark and loud. It sounded rich; the kind of laughter a person wouldn't mind listening to over and over again. Bonnie couldn't understand how a man so beautiful and charming could be so despicable. Her mind wandered to the actual father of her child and the question answered itself. Some people were just that fucked up.

"Oh, I already know it's not just some guy. There is a hint of vampire in the babe but I can't tell if it,"

"My baby is not an it," Bonnie sounded like a mother lion.

"Well, are you going to disclose the sex of the baby?" Bonnie shook her head at the Count's question. "As I was saying, it is hard to tell what the baby will be."

Bonnie glanced at the Count confused. She hadn't thought of whether the child would be a vampire or a human. The pregnant witch had only thought of the child as a baby. Now Bonnie felt stupid for never considering that before. What if she was supposed to be drinking blood this whole time? Bonnie gagged at the thought but it was something that possible nonetheless.

"Perhaps, I'll keep you alive after all," Bonnie's eyes widen.

Dracula looked thoughtful for a moment and then smirked at her. "That is if you survive," Dracula opened a door to an equally dark and grand room. "Enjoy your stay and remember what I said about doing rash things."

He gently pushed her in the room and Bonnie barely heard him say something about food. She was here to die and she didn't even know why. Bonnie was still in a daze when she sat on the bed. The linens were silk this time and as much as she tried not to. She thought of Damon and wondered where the hell he was.

Her shoulder dropped but she was determined to think some way out of this. Bonnie refused to die; she muttered it to her repeatedly. She laid on her side and curled into a ball.

"Please, Damon," Bonnie said before she fell back to sleep.

"..."

Damon was livid. He packed most of the vehicles by himself. Alaric along with Stefan had advised no one to help him. The moody vampire sucked down a blood bag that the good doctor had been so kind to give him.

Even though Demetri had a good general idea where Dracula was, it wasn't enough to save Bonnie. Against Damon's hope, they had to make a Demetri to Seattle to once again ask for Genève's help. Damon hated owning anyone something and owning a witch was worse than owning the damn devil. The thought alone was enough to send him in another bad mood, he nearly unapproachable. Of course any sign of a bad mood was completely ignored by Alaric and Stefan who wandered over to him every so often to see how he was going.

"Edward says, Bonnie had a quite a bit of stuff in her bag so Genève should definitely be able to up something," Alaric said soothingly.

"Well, we're ready to go as soon as you are," Stefan said coolly.

Damon wasn't sure if Stefan was angry about the things that he had said to Elena but Stefan could get the hell over it.

"You got something you want to say to me, Stefan,"

"Nothing, you'll actually listen to," The younger Salvatore said slightly defeated. "Everyone has had the opportunity to rest a little but you. You've have had the most damage tonight and a few bags of blood aren't going to help you,"

Damon caught Stefan's hesitate glance towards the bag. His brother had barely been on the straight and narrow for a full year. It was so hard to beat the kind of addiction that Stefan when anyone could be an enabler.

"Jealous, brother, it must be painful for you to watch me guzzle this all down while you're force to enjoy Bambi. It's never as good as the real thing is it? You want a sip, I won't tell a soul,"

"Damon." Alaric snapped.

The vampire hunter's voice was enough to get Stefan to snap out of the trance that he was in. The young Salvatore turned to his brother and snared.

"Fuck you, Damon. Believe it or not, I am just trying to help you. But being the impulsive asshole that just going to mess everything up and get Bonnie killed in the process. I'll let everyone know that we're getting ready to go."

Damon watched his brother walk off and couldn't deny that he felt like he had been slapped in the face. He turned to look at Ric to say something when Ric cut him off.

"He's got a point,"

Damon watched his best friend go to the other side of the car. Why wasn't there ever enough time in the day for a drink? Damon tried not to wallow in his own sorrow, not that he had much of a chance before he heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

Damon frowned when he say the wolf from earlier. "I am coming with you to get Bonnie back," Jacob said.

Damon wanted to snap at him and retort with something witty and funny but he realized Stefan was right. Damon couldn't remember the last time he had slept. He needed the rest if he wasn't going to strike out.

"Fine, Tigerlily, find a seat and stay out of my way," Damon pushed past him to find a seat in a passenger seat. He really didn't give a fuck what happen between forks and Seattle.

Jacob glanced at Damon's fleeting figure. He had been expecting a fight. Hell, Jacob was prepared for a fight. Guess he had gotten worried for nothing. His nose caught another whiff of a wolf and it was different than anything he had ever smelt before.

"Hey," Alaric said extending his hand. "Don't mind him; he hasn't slept in three days. I am Alaric Saltzman."

"Jacob Black," Jacob said as he shook Alaric's hand.

"Just find a seat somewhere. We have two vehicles, you can ride with us or you can ride with Edward. Not really sure if you and Tyler would want to be the same car together."

Before Jacob had the chance to ask who Tyler was, he saw the dark-haired man approaching him. Their faces shifted as they sniffed the air around the other. It was exciting, scary and weird. Jacob had never been something like Tyler before and he could tell Tyler felt the same.

"Scooby! Tigerlily! You two can sniff each other's butt later, get in the damn car."

Tyler sent a glare towards Damon but made no other action towards him. "You get use to the names after a while,"

Jacob nodded his head and followed Tyler into his vehicle. A werewolf that traveled with vampires, how weird was that? Jacob imagined it would be just as bad if a wolf had imprinted on a vampire. Jacob shivered at the idea like that would ever happen.

Damon growled as he had been forced to ride with Edward. He got into the speedy car and slammed the door. Edward gave him a look and Damon ignored it. He closed his eyes and descended into what he hoped would be blissful slumber. For a second there, he had to be insane but Damon was sure that Bonnie had been right next to him.

"..."

This can't be real, it was the first thought that crossed Bonnie's mind as she felt the warm rays of the sun. She was lying in a field of sun flower in a sparkling white gown. The gown felt like silk and freedom rolled into one. It caressed every inch of the young witch's skin and she felt true peace for the first time in a long time.

Bonnie rose to her feet and a breath was caught in her throat. There was Damon, dressed in all white with a beard and a smile on his face. His appearance was more than she could put words to but it wasn't what left her breathless. Damon was twirling a little girl in white around. Her golden-brown skin seemed to sparkle in the sun and her ice blue eyes twinkled. The little girl looked so much like them both that it brought tears to Bonnie's eyes.

Her baby, her little girl was so happy with her father. They were oblivious to Bonnie's presence but their ignorance's didn't bother the witch. Bonnie slowly sat on the ground and just watched them. She couldn't help but be overcome with tears. They looked happy and she had never seen Damon look so humane before.

The Bennett Witch could almost forgive everything that had happened before. Almost, and maybe that was why there was such a lump in her throat. What Bonnie was seeing was not the real Damon and the witch knew it better than anyone. But what she saw before her; it was so real and it looked so obtainable. Why was life so fucking hard? A sob escaped Bonnie's lip before she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Startled, the young Witch turned to see who it was.

"Grams," Bonnie said amazed.

If it hadn't been apparent before, Bonnie knew she was dreaming. Shelia Bennett kneeled beside her before she sat. Shelia Bennett was Bonnie's grandmother and the strongest woman that the young witch knew. Grams had been the only to reach out to Bonnie and teach her about being a witch. Bonnie hadn't been under her tutelage for a whole year before she lost her Grams. It was all stupid; Bonnie paused and bit her lip.

It wasn't Damon's fault but Bonnie had been blaming him for so long. Bonnie's body shook before her Gram hugged her from behind. It felt so real and the young witch couldn't stop her lips from moving.

"Why aren't you here when I need you the most," Bonnie cried.

Shelia glanced at her granddaughter sympathetically. The older Bennett had tried to do all she could have for Bonnie before she left. Shelia had wished that she could have told Bonnie the truth was the beginning but it wasn't possible. There were some things that Bonnie had to find out for herself and the young Witch had been doing a damn good job of it.

"What could have I done for that you haven't already?" Shelia said quietly.

"It's just so hard," Bonnie tried not to whine.

"Well, baby, life isn't supposed to be easy. Well, not for everyone and some of us just have to carry that burden,"

Bonnie wanted to ask why and why her? Shelia's heart hurt as she heard the silent questions that her granddaughter asked. Both Bennett women looked at the event before them. Now Damon and the little girl were on the ground. She was making a crown of flowers for her daddy who just smiled as she did. Bonnie chuckled softly to herself; she could never imagine in a thousand years that Damon would allow that to happen to him.

The Vampire was just to cool for childish things or so Bonnie thought.

"Love changes people," Shelia said simply.

Bonnie looked at her grandmother and pulled away from her. Bonnie wanted to protest and retell what had happened earlier when Bonnie tried to kill her once again. Never mind the young Bennett Witch had burned him severely before he could get one taste of blood.

"Everyone needs something to ground them or make them get up in the morning. For some of us, it's just a sense of purpose; just the fact that you know each morning you get up, you're meant to do something good. We Bennett Witches have a lot more purpose than any of us asked for and you, baby, have more than of us,"

Bonnie bit her lip and waited for her Grams to finish.

"I am sorry, Bonnie that it had to be you but it is you. And despite what you think, baby, you've been doing just fine. But you got to stop crying, I know it's hard and it seems like there are more bad times than good but it's not true. You got to survive the bad times to make it to the good. You and your baby need to live through this and girl, you can't survive if you're wasting too much time crying." Shelia paused and looked at Damon with his little girl.

Bonnie's eye returned to the two people who meant the most to her. Could she really be happy with Damon and her child?

"You don't have to choose that future, Bonnie, but you do have to live enough to be able to make the choice. And don't wonder about how grim it all looks, what you know is enough to get you both out of there alive,"

Shelia gave Bonnie a faint smile and the young Bennett knew that her Grams would be gone soon. Bonnie focused herself to smile before she hugged the old woman. The youngest Bennett wouldn't cry anymore, there was too much to do and for the first time in a long time, Bonnie had to figure it out alone. What she wouldn't give for a little pow wow in the Salvatore's boarding house.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she wanted the dream around her disappear. If her Grams said she had enough to survive then damn, she was going to survive.

Bonnie's eyes opened and she took a moment to adjust to the lighting. Immediately, the pregnant teen knew that she wasn't alone. Stella was standing in the doorway watching her with a suspicious glare. The room felt warmer and brighter now and Bonnie felt calm.

Stella frowned deeply when she saw how serene the Bennett Witch was. Stella had volunteered to bring Bonnie her lunch because she had imagined the girl would be miserable and frightened. She of course, was the opposite of what Stella had wanted.

Carelessly Stella dropped Bonnie's food on the floor and watched her expression. Bonnie was shocked as she stared deeply in Stella's violet eyes. There was loathing and hatred all pointed to Bonnie.

"Why do you hate me so much," Bonnie said boldly.

The tone of Bonnie's voice agitated Stella. She hated the Bennett Witch with their conceit and self-righteous attitude. The hybrid could hardly wait until all Bennett Witch was dead as well.

Stella smirked as she stared at Bonnie, "I live to see you Bennetts die,"

Bonnie frowned, "Why,"

"Because your family killed mine so I am simply returning the favor,"

Bonnie paled a little and stammered. "Y-you can't,"

"I am completely serious and you being pregnant just give me more pleasure,"

"You try to harm my child and what my ancestor did to your family will plain in comparison to what I will do to you," Bonnie's voice was cold.

Stella blinked in surprise. She was utterly surprised by the malice in the witch's voice. "Well, we shall see who lives and who dies won't we?" Stella sneered.

Bonnie kept her mouth closed. If whatever Dracula had intended for her, didn't kill her than Stella indefinitely would. Bonnie closed her eyes and listened to Stella leave. The pregnant teen touched her stomach, "You might need to help me again but I will get us out of here,"

"..."

It was evident that being rested had done nothing to prove Damon's mood. Everyone beside Genève and Damon had stayed inside of the bar. Jacob was impressed by the rate that everyone quickly assembly. They hadn't gotten word that the witches would help them more than just give them Bonnie's location. But the Salvatore planned as if it didn't matter if there were just nine of them against whatever Dracula had at his disposal.

They went through books, movies synopsis, and history, whatever they had at their disposal. Their arsenal of weapons blew Jacob away and they planned with ease. They knew each other's strength and even included possibilities that their plan could go awry. It was hard for the Werewolf to form a complete opinion of them all but he knew they would save everyone or die trying. Their dedication was enough to make Jacob reconsider how he looked at vampire. They all were blood sucker bastards but they were welcoming and more like family than Jacob's own.

While Jacob reevaluated his opinions on vampires and weres, Damon was doing his best not to lose his temper.

"Even for a moment, I believe what you were saying Damon which I don't. What you are planning is suicidal. Even if Dracula is real," Damon cut her off.

"Do you want your sister back or not, Genève? Because if we can't get to Bonnie and your sister before this spell is cast who know who will be alive when it's over. And sure, you get rid of all the vampires and you think life will be perfect but what if he decides he wants to get rid of something else too,"

Genève stared at Damon hard. She was torn between letting the bastard dying and getting her sister back. But Damon wanted her to do was crazy and there was no evidence it was even possible.

"You can say what you want Damon but I know you just want to save that little b-,"

Damon had Genève by her throat before she could finish her sentence. She was use to the crackle of black underneath Damon's skin and his rage. None of those things were what scared or upset Genève. Genève had barely eighteen when Damon met her. She had been stripping in a local gentleman's club and before the poor girl could stop herself, she was in love with Damon. He had shattered her heart so bad that ten years hadn't been enough time for to put it back together.

Genève had accepted because she hadn't been the first witch that Damon had carelessly made love to and abandoned. The man's heart was simply unattainable or so every witch before Genève and Genève had thought. From what she understood from the youngest vamp Elena, the two of them hadn't been together for two years and Damon was head over heel. What made this Bonnie so much better than Genève?

The twenty-eight-year old witch had known before she had gotten involved with Damon that it wouldn't end well. But Genève had dove in, head first, because she thought it would be worth it if she could make him love her a little. Of course, Damon hadn't loved her at all. She had heard that Damon had been through Seattle more than once and never gave a damn to even catch up.

"Speak and those words will be your last," Damon sneered at her.

"Why," Genève asked with hot tears down her face.

She was a grown woman and mostly moved on from Damon but it still fucking hurt. What did this eighteen-year-old have that Genève didn't? Why could this Bonnie win Damon when Genève made it her goal when he was with her?

"Why her," Genève asked quietly.

Damon let go of her throat when Genève asked. He had never thought, nor had he cared if the damage he had caused was still evident. He used witches and he abused them. All of the witches he knew, he had treated them that way but the Bennett. But he had sworn to keep them safe and kept them safe he had. He could lie to Genève now and say it was duty. It was because he promised Emily but honestly he hadn't given a shit to his promise to Emily since she broke her end of the bargain.

Even still, it was something that Damon couldn't deny. He had to keep Bonnie safe. He had to keep her from harm's way. He was already beside himself with anger at the thought that he failed them both. Damon looked at the tears in Genève's eyes. It would be so easy to lie to her but what would be the point?

"I need her more than I have ever needed anything or anyone," He said softly.

Genève nodded her head, looking more broken than before. "I'll do it. I will handle it personally; you just have to bring my sister back to me Damon. You owe that much,"

Damon nodded his head, shocked and completely speechless. He walked out of the door, knew he did owe her that much and probably more.

* * *

_Next is I Need_


	11. Baby I Need

Satin/Silk: I miss Alaric. Happy New Years. Been working on this chapter for a VERY long time. This is the second to last chapter. This chapter kind of jumps forward in time for one scene and then jumps back for two and then jumps forwards again.

I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this character with the exception of any OCS. They all belong to their respective owners: Stephanie Meyers, L.J. Smith, the CW, Bram Stoker, etc. Although there may be some instances of OOCness due to how I believe the characters will act in this unlikely situation.

All chapter names are the Lyrics of Saving Abel's I Need You which I also do not own.

Enjoy.

* * *

Baby, I Need…..

Sleep eluded Bonnie; she lay on her bed and contemplated a best possible way to escape. Grams' word rung true in her ear, the time for crying was over. Stella's words haunted her as they just hung in the air like a bad mist.

More than ever, Bonnie had wished for Damon's reckless mind. The man was a genius with his back up plans. The young witch could hardly think of any other person she knew that could just throw a plan together. The pregnant witch let a smile grace her face as she pushed herself of the bed. Her back instantly ached from the lack of plush that had once been supporting it.

As soon as Bonnie got out of there, she needed to see a doctor. Her back was killing her and she just wasn't sure if the pain should be this immense. Sure, the witch could use a spell to alleviate the pain but it was temporary. The thought sparked another, the grimorie. "I am so glad that you have found it for me," those had been the words that Stella had said. A witch didn't need a grimorie but to perform a certain spell.

Words from the previous evening echoed in Bonnie's head, they were going to be performing a big spell. From more experience than Bonnie was willing to have, she knew big spells needed power. Two witches Bonnie thought to herself, they would not be enough. Focus, Bonnie thought as she tried to recall what Damon had said. He had been shouting something at Edward, what had it been.

The witch with child rubbed her belly softly as she forced the words to come to her. Where are the other witches? That had been the question that Damon had growled. The simple memory of his tone sent a chill down Bonnie's spine. Missing witches, a big spell, a large but barren castle, Bonnie felt herself close to seeing everything that could happen and nothing at all. Despite it all, Bonnie knew everything she could or possibly need for her escape was in the castle.

Damon's first rule of stopping the bad guy; fuck with the spell. It sounded much simpler than it sounded but Bonnie could find the witches. Even if she could only save a handful it would be enough to delay it. She touched the silky material of the curtain covering a seemingly large window. She tugged at it; the material just rustled but didn't move.

The witch frowned to herself, she hadn't expected it to be that easy but at she had to try. Bonnie turned on her heels and slipped (as best as a four month pregnant woman could) into her bed. Her body hummed at the feeling of being hugged by the luxurious textures. She would sleep, the dark skinned woman decided. It was the only to gather energy. Second rule, there was no point in fighting if you weren't prepared. Bonnie would need all her strength. She and her baby were going to make it out of here alive. That she could guarantee.

Her mind buzzed with the sorrowful guilt of another. The edges of his feelings were teased with rage and she felt unnatural attraction to it. They would regret the day that they tried to fuck with them. The thought soothed the pregnant witch to sleep and only infuriated the embittered vampire.

Bonnie's thought was hard to ignore, it excited Damon. It gave him a purpose, something to focus on. He was too close to the edge and he couldn't afford to go over. His hands shook and he could feel the crackle beneath his eyes begging to be released. He couldn't. Not yet.

Push, he told himself. "Push," He said silently to himself before he went to find the others. As he felt Bonnie slipping from him once more, an image hit him. Blonde, Dracula was fucking blonde? Sure blondes had more fun but wasn't the Count taking it a little too far? What the hell did that mean exactly? The vampire regretted not being able to ask question. She was gone and it hurt as much as it pissed him off.

Damon paused under the archway of the bar and closed his eyes tightly. He could only do it for so much longer before the tears would drown him. No, he told himself. Be the fucking psycho vampire, that everyone hates, he said to himself.

Damon shook his head, focusing on the game that had to be played to kill Dracula and to keep his heart from getting hurt worse. Damon choked on a cruel chuckle that caught the attention of mostly everyone who had still been awake. The trio was made of Alaric, Stefan and that Edward guy. Damon moved slowly and tried to appear as casual as possible.

Alaric frowned; he saw the tense and tight muscles in Damon's jaw. This wasn't a good sign. Ric knew the vampire long enough to know when he was close to exploding. The only human in the room exchanged a quick look with Stefan who crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am going to take it that you didn't sleep or eat," Alaric said carefully.

"I'll sleep when I am dead," Damon said as he looked at the information on the table. "Oh, wait."

The dark haired vampire shrugged and Stefan stepped forward.

"Damon,"

"Little brother, save your hallmark channel moment for another time. I have a piece of information that's a game changer,"

"Like," Alaric said.

"Apparently the Prince of Darkness got tired of stereotypical image and got a dye job. He went blonde," Damon said simply.

"Blonde," Stefan said. "And brother, how exactly did you come across this information."

"Bonnie," Damon said as he sifted through information.

Edward opened his mouth and then closed it again. He grabbed Alaric's laptop, opening it up and quickly pulled it up.

"Tyler found this earlier but quickly dismissed it," Edward turned the laptop so the other three could look at it.

" ," Stefan read aloud.

"How cute," Damon said. "Remind me to give Hong Kong Phooey a Scooby snack later,"

Edward looked puzzled before he spoke, "He does realize those two…"

Ric shook his head. There was no point fighting Damon's flawed logic especially when they had to come up with a new plan.

"Well, damn if any of this is true," Ric said. "This changes everything." He said while scrolling through the information.

"Well, we just need to find out how to kill him and then we can adjust." Stefan said confidently.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and looked at the trio. The Forks Vampire couldn't help but wonder how many times exactly, they had done this.

"I talked to Genève and she's willing to try the spell but we still don't have a guarantee that it will work,"

"Is Demetri positive, they are Romania?" Stefan questioned.

"He's the best tracker the Volturi has," Edward commented.

"I don't want to burst any bubbles guys but we have a problem,"

Alaric reread the paragraph that he had been on for the last two minutes. Hopefully he had missed something but no matter how many times Ric's eyes scanned over the page, no new information surfaced.

"What now," Damon remarked as he moved beside Alaric.

"From what I gather Dracula was cursed by a gypsy woman so a normal stake in the heart won't do."

"So do we need a gypsy artifact?" Stefan asked, looking over Alaric's shoulder as well.

"That's the problem, the website doesn't say," Alaric said quietly.

"Well, can't we find the dweeb that made the website and persuade him to tell us where he got his information," Damon said menacingly.

"When exactly did Genève said they would most likely perform the spell?" Edward inquired.

"Tonight at the full moon, why," Stefan looked at Edward.

"I am not sure if we're gonna be able to go to England and Romania in the same day,"

"Why would we be going to England?"

Edward's pale hand clicked on the mouse and zoomed in at the bottom right hand side of the website. Damon ground his teeth, why the fuck did things just have to get harder.

'Website Administrator Jonathan Roland, UK.'

"Fuck, fuck," Damon repeated several times before he punched a hole into the table that they had been using a desk. Keep it together, Salvatore, the dark-haired vampire said. He needed to be calm, calm was the only fucking that was keeping him together and he needed the serenity. He needed to save her. He needed to prove that he was fucking worth something.

The room was quiet and Damon knew all eyes were on him. Well he accomplished the 'being the fucking psycho that everyone hates' thing, so he could check that off his list. Damon shut his eyes tight. Stefan and Ric exchanged a little while Edward outstretched his hand to touch Damon's shoulder. Stefan caught the Forks' Vampire wrist and the youngest Salvatore shook his head. It wouldn't be the safe way to get Damon's attention.

Ric cleared his throat and Edward took the opportunity to speak.

"Genève will just have to perform the spell so we can go to England. My father has contacts in London; I can find Jonathan within seconds,"

Damon's snapped open and narrow at Edward. Before the topaz eyed vampire can speak, he was against a wall. Damon's elbow digging into his throat as Edward claws at Damon's arm.

"And how the hell do you think we're going to get back home?"

"Damon," Stefan said, grabbing Damon's shoulder.

Damon pushed his brother across the room before Stefan slammed Damon into the opposite wall. Both vampires bare their fangs at the other. Ric rubs his temples and Edward looks at the two brothers amazed. The Forks' vampire turns his head to Ric who just shakes his head. These Cain and Abel shit was starting to get old.

"If you are done throwing a fit, I might have a solution for you," Genève's cool voice filtered into the room.

The dark woman looked like shit but Damon imagined it probably have something to do with her crying. But Genève refused to show that she had any moments of vulnerability. She walked with her head high and every step screamed a confident woman who didn't need Damon Salvatore. Genève could only hope she believed it.

The two Salvatore Brothers separated and looked at Genève, waiting for her to speak. The witch stopped and stood in the middle of the semi-circle, they formed around her. Genève's glower made Damon feel uncomfortable as he recalled their conversation in her office. But the impulsive vampire refused to back down.

"Are you gonna stare at us or are you gonna tell us your magic solution,"

The witch rolled her eyes, "Did your witch drink your blood,"

The other three spun their heads to look in Damon's direction. Their look ranged from "What the fuck is wrong with you" to "I don't even want to know".

"And if she did," Damon said crossing his arms over her chest.

"And I am assuming you have had her blood on more than one occasion. If so you, you two must share the bond and if that is true, you can tap into her magic,"

"Excuse me,"

Genève turned to look at Alaric, ignoring Damon which pissed him off. "I'll give you two hours, and then you'll be transported back here." Genève looked at her watched. "It's almost three in the morning so its ten o'clock there give or take,"

Edward ground his teeth, "I will not be able to go with you guys, but I will get the information for you,"

"Why can't you go," Damon bite back. "Do you sparkle in the sun or something?"

Edward shifted uncomfortable from his left foot to his right. Damon howled with laughter. His laughter was soon followed by the other two men in the room. Edward's pale face flushed with anger. Though after a while he found himself laughing as well; it was like the gimmick in a mediocre romance novel.

Damon grabbed his sides, and laughed until he cried. "Emo boy, you have to come so I can see this. Sparkle, really what are you a fucking unicorn?"

"I like to think of myself as a lion," This caused more uproarious laughter.

Just as the 'sparkly lion' (dubbed by Damon) promised, he got the information that the gang needed on Jonathan Roland. He lived in a small flat in the center of London. Damon watched as Ric knocked on Jonathan's door.

"Ever been to the Old Blighty before Ric?"

"No, can't say that I have Damon,"

"Oh, you don't know what you're missing. You haven't lived until you been to a pub where a drunk bride-to-be is having her hen party and you get to be her last mistake. Nothing like that,"

Damon smirked at a disgusted Alaric. "Two hours, don't think that enough time for you to get that experience," Damon said as he glanced at his watch.

Alaric stared at his soon to be ex-best friend and tried to discern if he was being serious or not. The expression on the vampire's face was purely devious which was classic Damon but Ric also knew Damon was trying to hold on.

"Don't you have a woman you love that you're trying to win back," Ric asked as he rang the doorbell again.

Damon's smirk transformed into a tight line. Well that shut him up and was also a bad sign.

"Oh bloody hell," a man screamed as he wrenched the door opened.

Damon smiled when he saw the man in front of him. He could only assume that he was Jonathan Roland. Roland was everything that Damon had thought. Fat, unattractive and wore glasses. Right now, he had a robe over his t-shirt and pajamas pants. Damon would have felt bad for dragging the man from his bed but he was sure there was no sexy brunette or red head waiting for Roland. So the British dweeb could piss off as far as Damon was concerned, time was of the essence after all.

"Are you Jonathan Roland?" Ric asked politely.

"Yea," Jonathan remarked nervously. "Why,"

"We just wanted to talk to you about your website the ,"

Roland's eyes widen and Damon caught the door before the man slammed it closed. Damon sent a look to Ric who poked his head into the house.

"Jonathan we just want to talk," Alaric replied just as soon as his face was splashed with a liquid.

Roland looked at Ric stunned. Why hadn't the holy water worked? Ric spitted the water out and informed Roland that he was a hundred percent human.

"Oh," Roland said stunned.

"We just want to know how you kill Dracula,"

Jonathan's face paled. "Why?"

"Because what else do on the night of a full moon," Damon snapped. "He took something that belongs to me and I damn well intend to get it back,"

"And you're serious," Roland stared at Alaric.

"We traveled a long way for this information,"

"So could you just let us in so we can talk and I can nail this bastard?" Damon grunted, not sure how much longer he could hold onto the door.

Roland nodded his head and opened the door for the two men, inviting them in. The short man quickly splashed the holy water in Damon's face who looked annoyed.

"Why don't you try vervain next time, you might have better results," Damon snapped.

* * *

The sun lazily streamed into the room that Demetri had been sleeping in. His eyes opened slowly and he immediately recognized the frame of the person on his bed. His mind chugged along slowly as he sorted through a river of emotions that he hadn't been expecting. Demetri's first impulsive was to attack Stella, rip out her throat, and leave her to die as she had done with him. But his body burned for her touch, the great tracker felt clammy and feverish. What was the human term for his current conditions? Withdrawal; he felt like a damn addict and Demetri was sure that the Witch abomination could see it.

Her body was enclosed in a dark robe but he knew it was her. Her scent flooded his senses; the scent of lavender and a spice that he couldn't place. It was a dark but sensual smell that made his mouth water. The vampire attempted to sit up and look unaffected but internally, he was whimpering. Demetri had only had her four, maybe it was seven times but it felt like a thousand more and even thinking about their last encounter. His body became hard with needs, his eyes burning with a fire of lust.

Stella slowly removed her hood and looked at Demetri. She had been uneasy about being in a room with him; although the look of desire in his gaze calmed her only a little. Stella had been surprised and a little overjoyed that the infatuation that Dracula had developed for the Bennett Witch had died as quickly as it had manifested. Perhaps the Fae-witch should have questioned why Dracula was so determined to see that the Bennett Witch wasn't rescued. The original vampire had never shown any concern about whether Bonnie lived or died as long as she performed the spell.

Then suddenly as Stella had met Dracula's in a dark corridor, she could almost feel his apprehension. He had spent most of the day in the Bennett Witch's company. Something had occurred to change his usual confident persona.

"I don't want her to be found or rescue," Dracula's playful tone was absent from the Count's voice. "I don't care if you have to kill everyone or throw them in a worm hole. She must not be found,"

His speech had been clipped and more direct than Stella was used to. She had not been given the opportunity to respond before Dracula had vanished. In all honestly, the witch had been at a lost, she had not wanted to waste most of her day killing several people. Normally, nothing would have delighted her more than spreading pain and mayhem upon the unsuspecting but she had things to do. She had a family to avenge and a very careful diabolic plan to carry out said vengeance. Her usual devious taste would have to postpone until the Bennett Witch breathed no more.

Unfortunately a direct order from Dracula could not be ignored. There was no time to stall, some action had to be taken but Stella only wished she knew how. Then a dark smile crawled against her face as she remembered her first and only lover; Demetri.

Demetri watched Stella carefully as she moved her body gracefully. He cursed silently as she glided out of her robe. Her smooth, creamy, dark skin shimmered in the various rivers of sunlight. She was more beautiful than he could remember. The vampire licked his lips before the Witch slid into his lap. Her body fit perfectly pressed against him. The bitch was doing it on purpose; Demetri could feel every inch of her nude skin.

Demetri bit his lower lip not only to prevent from vocalizing the shudder he was experiencing as well to keep himself from touching her. Damn it, he thought to himself. She had tried to kill him not once but twice.

"Demetri," She purred.

He was so weak.

A small blade appeared in Stella's right hand and raised her left wrist. Demetri watched with enormous interest, listening to the playful sound of her vein as Stella grazed the knife against it. Demetri gulped, he was starving. He had tried to feed on several occasion but the need for another taste of Stella's blood had been overwhelming. Anything he had tasted on his journey to Fork might as well have been rat's piss. He struggled to survive without it but now here it was.

Stella smirked as she continued to play with the vampire and the blade. He wanted it and he probably needed it more than he realized. There was still a potential danger to her if he was able to catch her off guard.

"A peace offering," Her voice had been soft.

The vampire's eye had snapped to the Witch's face. All sign of lust in his face had quickly been replaced with unbridled hatred. Stella drew a quick breath before her body was slammed against the springs of the mattress. Demetri's true face shone through while his hands wrapped around Stella's neck.

"Any reason why I shouldn't kill you right now,"

Stella hadn't spoken; she just opened her legs, allowing Demetri to slide in between them. She lifted her hips slowly and rubbed her pelvis against him. Demetri cursed again as his fangs slowly retracted.

"Not just that," Stella stared at Demetri with her violet eyes. "Anything you desire," Stella offered her wrist to Demetri.

The vampire licks his lips. "What do I have to do?"

"Make sure they never find her,"

The statement took Demetri back but only for a moment before he took Stella's wrist into his mouth and drunk. It tasted better than it had before. Stella closed her eyes and pretended her heart was not leaping for joy or that other emotions weren't trying to surface. Stella almost had the opportunity to enjoy her denial when she heard something.

She quickly pushed Demetri off of her which earned her a growl before she quickly moved to locate the source of the sound. A dark haired human had been spying; she quickly twisted his neck, nearly completely unlatching the skull from the spinal cord. Demetri quickly grabbed the woman, pulling her back into the room before anyone could see them. He would handle the body in a moment. Neither Demetri nor Stella noticed the ring on the dead human's finger.

"One down," Stella said confidently and Demetri stared deeply in her eyes.

"They won't found her,"

"Good," Stella said before offering Demetri her wrist again.

* * *

"You have to do what," Stefan blanched over the phone.

"Trust me,little brother but it's not a pretty sight." Damon said casually while leaning against a tree.

Alaric was breathing hard as he stabbed his shovel yet again into the coarse dirt of an English graveyard. His once clean white shirt was caked with dirt and he was sweating profusely while Damon looked as perfect as ever. Barely able to catch his breath, Alaric punctured the ground once more before he turned to Damon.

"Why am I the human, grave digging while you a vampire could have been done twenty minutes ago?"

"I am on the phone." Alaric sneered. "And Tubs here isn't exactly the best look out."

Jonathan openly flinched at Damon's mention of him. Roland had expected a lot of things when he had awakened that morning. His mail, bad shows on the telly and perhaps using his heritage to trick someone out of their hard earned money. Though Roland doubted it was trickery when the customer was willing to fall for some crap that wasn't real. Hell, Roland didn't believe half the shite that his family sworn to protect others against but he needed the attention and the money.

So the had been an easy way to get attention. He never really thought someone would follow him up on it. The Dracula bit was actually a small part of the website that he found it strange that the two men actually were able to locate any of that information. So many people took Bram Stoker's word for law. Why would someone take his sentences of mumbo jumbo for reality?

Jonathan glanced at the two men who were arguing back and forth. The vampire's eyes darted to him to ensure that Roland didn't run. Roland wasn't mental, he wouldn't even dream of running. There was something completely unsettling about the vampire near him.

Realizing his argument with Damon was futile, Alaric went back to digging. Damon looked away from the jumpy gypsy descendant.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted little brother, according to Roland's great, great, great, great, great….you get what I am saying grandmother who put the curse on Dracula he has to be killed with a bone from his beloved, a …" Damon eyes went to Roland.

Roland blinked for a moment, realizing that Damon was waiting for his response. "Sarah Whitman."

"Sarah Whitman, and borrow some of her bones to fasten into stakes and we have a weapon to kill Dracula,"

"Call me when you get them," Stefan said calmly.

"How are things on your side," Damon asked softly.

"Genève and Demetri are trying to get a better location on Bonnie by combining their powers."

"And I thought I moved fast, I would at least buy a girl a drink first before I combine anything with her,"

"You know what I meant, Damon." Stefan added with a smile.

"Sounds like some Captain Planet Shit to me, that better?"

The echo of Alaric's shovel hitting something stole Damon's attention.

"I think we may have just found Sarah Whitman," Alaric said wiping the sweat off of his brow.

Much quicker than Roland could truly think possible, Damon appeared next to Alaric with his hands on top of an opened coffin.

"I have to say, dead definitely look better on me," Damon said softly.

"Is there any way we can be sure that this is Sarah Whitman. They made mistakes a lot."

"Where's a witch when you need her," Damon cursed.

Both American men's eyes drifted to the gypsy man. Jonathan Roland froze under their watchful glanced and his blurted out as much information as possible.

"Not with her, the Whitmans were rich and would have made sure that her body was properly buried with identification. "

Alaric glanced at Damon, "What are the possibilities he doesn't know her bones can kill him,"

"Doubtful, it kind of in the whole 'Welcome to being a Vampire' package; how to feed, what you can do and what will kill you if you don't stay the fuck away." Damon's voice lowered itself.

He felt his body starting to sag. They were getting closer and closer to their time being up. They didn't have time for mistakes. The impulsive vampire was at the brink of his limitation. He hadn't feed in a while, his wounds were barely healed and he didn't want to admit to Alaric. The bastard wouldn't let him live it down and most importantly, Damon was tired. Sure he didn't have to sleep but a little bit of rest did the body good.

Alaric looked thoughtful. "Well there's the possibility that he is so arrogant that he assumed no one would try to kill him or if they did, no one would know the right way."

"If he were me, he would have gotten rid of her."

They both stared at the body in the box. "Well obviously he's not you." Ric said.

"Good thing too," Damon said.

After a few minutes of debate, Alaric and Damon packed up Ms. Sarah Whitman into a duffel bag but not before Damon compelled Roland to forget seeing Damon or Alaric. They time hop, skip and jump back to Seattle with the others had been more draining than Damon had anticipated. He half muttered replies to the others as he went up the stairs to find solace in a bed; Damon would later commented on what had seen. There was just something not quite right about high school students hacking at a body to make weapons. Well they lived in a fucked up world, right?

Damon had been grateful for the Genève's Pub turned Inn when he collapsed on a soft bed. It was nothing compared to what he had at home but beggars couldn't be choosers. Damon allowed the words of the curse to run into his head.

"_Dracula must be killed by a monster that carries the bone of Dracula's beloved dipped into the blood of a woman who loves a monster_,"

As Damon drifted into sleep, he can't help but wonder where the hell were they gonna find someone like that.

* * *

Bonnie sat on her bed, feeling danger slowly looming towards her. Her body begged for sleep. It had been a long day. Bonnie had plans to find the witches or anything else that could weaken whatever Dracula had up his sleeve. Unfortunately when she had awaken that morning, Dracula had been staring out of her window. His pale fingertips were gently tightened around the material of the curtain while sunlight pooled over him.

Damn, Bonnie had thought. It didn't hurt him. Well, shit escaping wouldn't be as easy as she had originally planned. Just great.

Well, Bonnie honestly hadn't expected it to be that easy. But having sunlight on her side would have made thing easier. The day went by slowly as the pleasantly charming Dracula turned into a grump. Bonnie had been surprised but not upset that Dracula had cut their day short.

Think, Bennett, the witch thought to herself. Mr. Blondie is hiding a hell of a lot of witches somewhere. During their little field trip, Bonnie had seen much of the compound. Of course, Mr. Prince of Darkness wouldn't let her anywhere near said witches. Nonetheless, he couldn't hide them from me, thought the pregnant witch.

Just like that, a smile formed on the Bennett Witch's face. He couldn't hide the witches from her no matter what he tried. She could almost hear Damon's snarky comment. She felt like her heart sagged but she pushed the thought away. Damn, she missed that bastard. She didn't have time for that. She closed her eyes, determined to put her "witchy" sense to good use.

At first Bonnie felt nothing and she felt stupid for even trying. What was she even trying to find? She wasn't sure but she didn't stop. The pregnant witch was determined to keep trying. Slowly she found that hum within herself, "That's it, Bennett," She told herself. Not every witch would feel like her but their hum of magic would be pretty similar.

Now to locate it. A sweat bead slowly fell from her forehead. Exhaustion was pulling at her body and the witch could hardly recall the last time she had eaten. She forced that aside, while she searched for it. Then she felt it, it was tiny and so different from her own magical signature. But it was definitely there.

Inspired and fueled with energy a new, Bonnie swung her legs over the bed. The young witch pushed all other feelings while she held to the sensation tight in her chest. Her heart raced as she frantically searched the room for something, anything that could help. Her eyes caught the lily white of her pillow case. Quickly the pregnant witch grabbed the pillow tearing the fabric from its seams and smiled as thousands of feather exploded in the room.

Trying to contain her joy and keep the feeling within reach. Bonnie captured one fluffy feather and gently uses one fingertip to twirl it in time with the hum inside of her. She drew the feather closer to her chest, carefully watching it, making sure it stayed with the beat of the other magic. When she was satisfied that nothing would change, the young woman chanted a simple transfiguration spell and watched as a small fire engulfed the feather. Out of the smoke came a butterfly, relieved but tired, Bonnie said softly.

"Lead me to them,"

The fiery moth soared into the air leading Bonnie throughout desolate hallways. There was an eerie quiet over the manor that the pregnant woman found unsettling. Like the complete and utter tranquil peace that came before a storm. With each step that she took, the pregnant witch had expected to see someone, anyone who would try to stop her. There was no one and the goose bumps on her arms grew more. Exhausted, and unsure if she would be able to keep up with the butterfly, it plunged down a small stairway. So small, Bonnie wouldn't have seen it before. This had to be the place, she thought. Her skin prickling with the sense of something powerful was nearby.

Bonnie covered her mouth, trying to prevent the gasp from escaping from her lips. Two dead bodies were piled on the floor. Throat cuts, clothes stained with blood and a pool of the crimson liquid drowning them. Not entirely sure why she was so surprised but the grimly sight was not so easy to ignore. Damn vampire, she thought, they always left such a damn mess.

The young woman knew that she was drawing closer to something important. She pushed the Gothic metal doors and walked into the room. Bonnie hadn't realized that she had been smiling until she frowned. She hadn't stumbled upon witches at all. In a cage she saw fourteen people cloaked in robes. Their red eyes pierced at her as they tried to determine if she was friend or foe. Quickly, Bonnie noticed how unearthly pale they were, and their features similar to those of Edward.

More vampire, just fucking great, the Bennett witch thought to herself.

"It would seem you are lost, my dear," One man seemed to stand amongst everyone else.

They all watched him with confidence and reassurance that he would set things right. He must have been their leader. Bonnie kept her mouth shut, not trusting herself to speak in her irritated, hungry and exhausted state. Beside, why would Dracula want vampires caged. What else was going on that Bonnie didn't know?

"I am sure I can help you find your way, if you would only come closer and perhaps open the door." Bonnie's eye shifted to the lock.

"No thanks," The pale man's lips tighten before he revealed a pleasant smile.

"Come and open the door," His voice was smoothing and alluring.

It was as if Bonnie's skin and senses were being caressed by his voice. Just as soon as it came over her, it went away. Bonnie rubbed her eyes, every hair on her arm was up and she felt as if she had almost drugged. Did that bastard just try to compel her? It wasn't his eyes he had used, it was his voice. How very strange. Did Dracula possess that capability?

The man seemed unnerved that the pregnant witch hadn't moved. A man with golden locks moved forward, his voice was low but Bonnie still caught his meaning.

"Witch," His hushed whispered seemed like a slap in the face.

They collective hissed at her. So they knew about witch, huh?

"Who are you," Aro demanded.

"Bonnie Bennett," The witch that Demetri had been sent to the track. He wasn't back which meant he had been killed, a fate that the rest of the Volturi expected to share.

"You know my name but I don't know yours," Bonnie said softly after seeing recognition in Aro's eyes.

"Information you will not be granted," Stella's cold voice echoed through the room.

Bonnie turned to look at the hybrid who seemed impressed and yet displeased at where the pregnant witch was.

"You Bennett witches always find yourself where you're not wanted."

Another collective hiss came from the vampires as Stella approach. The corner of her lips tugged upwards by their greeting. She swayed as she watched; feeling like a feline stalking toward its cornered prey. It was good to be the alpha in this situation. With a simple flick of her chocolate wrist, she watched as all the vampire fell to the ground crying out. How beautifully delicious.

Stella took a few moment to watch their suffering, her lips agape while she watched them writhing on the floor. Just a little more and they would die instantly. The thought was appealing but she needed them, well perhaps not all of them but one of two would be enough.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bonnie snapped.

The Fae hybrid's neck skillfully turned and looked at the Bennett witch. She had almost forgotten that she was there at all. Pity, her day had been so remarkably better before the bitch had the audacity to leave her room and speak. With her purple orbs torn away from her game, their horizontal dance of pain ended as quickly as it had started.

"You but I am going to resolve that as soon as you do the spell." The smile was on Stella's face was sickening.

"Like the fuck I am," Bonnie snapped. "You don't control me,"

The smile on Stella's face faded as quickly as it spread across her evil face. Bonnie has expected her to say something but a small playful grin came across her finger. She strolled to the cage and pointed to Jane and beckoned her with her finger. The girl still recalled the unnecessary amount of pain that had already been inflicted, with more hesitation than she wanted to show, she moved towards the witch.

Stella quickly grabbed the plush material of the Volutri's robe and pulled her until her face was pressed against the bars of the cage. Jane's scream slowly filtered through the room while Bonnie watched in disgust.

"She has the power to give pain to anyone or anything," Stella said the words slowly and glanced at Bonnie's rounded stomach.

"I will fucking kill you," The temperature rose considerably as every candle's flame rose to higher and fatter than it had been a moment ago.

"You will kill me while carrying a dead child; I don't think you will have the strength." Stella added taunting. "Now be a good little witch and go back to your room."

Bonnie took a breath, her world was slowly spinning. She clenched her fist and then unclenched them. She stared deep into Stella's eyes. "I am going to enjoy when he rips your fucking heart out of your body. Not as much as I am going to enjoy you drawing your last breath as you think to yourself why the fuck did I ever think I could take on a Bennett witch and live to tell the fucking tale."

"What a nice bravado, I almost believe you but we know there's a line that you Bennetts can't cross."

Bonnie closed to her mouth and looked at Aro and the other Volutri's member. I'll be back; she thought as she turned around and left.

* * *

Damon's eye sprung open as he felt himself being shaken awake. His eyes flew to his best friend who looked disheveled and smelled of death. Alaric quickly covered Damon's mouth before he spoke.

"We got trouble. "


End file.
